


Wermachtelos

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, arranged marriage/adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: The war has ended with very few Cybertronians left. In order to cement the peace, the Autobot and Decepticon leaders have entered into conjux relationships with each other.
Relationships: Megatron/Ultra Magnus, Overlord/Starscream, Starscream/Optimus Prime
Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/559048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Shockwave's Secret Stash

Optimus breathed a vent of relief as another council meeting ended with no shots fired, in spite of his and Megatron’s carefully controlled argument which had dominated it. As soon as the others were out, he slumped forward and pinched his nasal vent, breathing a sigh of relief. Who knew energon collection could be so… controversial.

A vent beside his audial and the warmth of a long, tapering frame weighed on his shoulders. “That’s the look of a mech who’s had a long day.” Starscream had a teasing tone in his voice. “…It’s a shame I have to make it even longer.” 

It was part of the peace negotiations – Second to Leader on either side. More symbol than true bond – at least for the most part, though both relationships were growing. At first, Optimus had quietly dreaded having to be in Starscream’s presence almost constantly, but he’d learned the Seeker was a very different mech than the suit of cover armor he showed the world. 

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"We were out looking for an energon signal Acid Storm picked up and found one of Shockwave's old labs." Starscream looked out the door. "Come look at this."

Optimus followed his mate to see what was going on.

Starscream led him into Wheeljack's lab, where a dozen silver cylinders were lined up along a wall. Wheeljack and the Rainmakers were cleaning the rust off of the control panels. "I got the translucence working, 'Screamer." Wheeljack looked over his shoulder.

"What... is all this?"

"Don't call me Screamer." Starscream flicked his wings at Wheeljack. "One of Shockwave's storage caches, Optimus. What's in them, Wheeljack?"  
"Well, we haven't managed to see into all of them yet." Wheeljack stood up and went to one on the end, pressing a button. "But see for yourself."

Inside was a tiny blue, black, and silver sparkling. He looked like a Triple Change, if Optimus were to guess. He had wheels and Seeker wings, and most Seekers didn't have wheels.

"We're looking to figure out the controls." Wheeljack gestured at the panels. "Lotta rust. But none of the life supports have failed."

"Can we get him out?" Starscream asked a little anxiously. Seeker sparkling protocols were very strong, and Optimus took wanted nothing more than to get the little out safely.

"We're going to try in the morning. Jetfire thinks he has it down, but he wants to run some calculations. 'Course, it raises other questions. Like who they are and what Shockwave was doing with them."

"Well he's not here to ask." Shockwave had hidden it so well. Cosmic Rust. It had taken him shortly before the truce. It had been one of the deciding factors in Megatron being willing for said truce.

"No, and we still haven't broken the encryption on his datafiles - even with Soundwave's help. I'll let you know when we know, Prime. For now, we're going to keep working on the other cylinders."

"All right. Just... be careful, Jack. Please."

"Of course, Screamer. Nothing to worry about." Wheeljack gave a jaunty salute and recieved a threat rattle in return.

"Stop calling me Screamer." "Wheeljack," Optimus said sternly.

"All right, all right, Stars. Don't bend your wings."

"Keep us posted." "Will do, Prime." Optimus led Starscream out.

"Sparklings. Of all the things Shockwave hid away, I never expected that." Starscream commented as they walked along.

"Me either, but that means there must be something special about them." The Seeker nodded.

"But... They are just sparklings. They'll need creators." Optimus commented. "And they're planning to try and bring one out of stasis tomorrow. Perhaps we should speak to Soundwave about it... He's an experienced Creator."

"... I want him," Starscream said quietly. Optimus stopped walking. "What?"

"He's a triple changer, but he clearly has Seeker CNA." Starscream justified, on the defensive at once, wings flaring. "We have a spare room. And he needs Creators. I don't see why we shouldn't."

"... I suppose we could. We just... we never discussed sparklings before."

"Well, we are now." Starscream folded his arms.

Optimus sighed. "Lets talk about it at home."

“Is that a – we’ll talk about it at home or a we’ll never bring this up again we’ll talk about it?” Starscream asked a bit waspishly as they walked out of the building together.

"A we'll talk about it at home."

"Right. Let's go then." Starscream pushed ahead and transformed, taking to the air.

Optimus transformed and drove quickly for home.  
Starscream was waiting for him, impatiently.

"About time." He went inside as soon as he saw Optimus rolling up. The Prime almost went next door to visit Blaster just to rile him, but that would be petty and Starscream clearly wasn't in the mood to be trifled with.  
"Forgive me for needing to use the roads." Optimus looked for Starscream as he came in. "Why are you so upset? It's a big decision. I'm not saying no. All I ask is that we discuss the matter."  
Starscream huffed and flicked his wings. "Sometimes, you are entirely too cautious about things that require haste."

"Forgive me for being caught off guard, Starscream. You have never so much as hinted at wanting a sparkling until now."

"Well, it's never come up!" Starscream gave a bit of a flustered flutter of his wings. "I've never even seen your spark, and you've never even asked about mine, so it wasn't an issue."

"I didn't think we were to a point that we would talk about that yet. This is all still new, Starscream."

"I know. But the simple fact of the matter is that there's a sparkling - fourteen, potentially - who needs a home, and a Seeker should be raising him."  
"Then why not speak to Skywarp and Thundercracker?" Optimus asked, settling back. "I'm not certain I would be comfortable bringing a child into our home given our... current standing."  
Starscream's processor ground to a halt, back-pedalled, and started up again. "He's a triple, so he'll need someone to drive with as well. Warp and Thunder are both Seekers."

Optimus sighed. "You're going to do it no matter what I say aren't you?"

Starscream's optics narrowed stubbornly, but he shuttered them with difficulty. "...I would find it... Very difficult not to. And I would really rather you didn't forbid me."

"Well then... I supposed we need to get this place sparkling-proof."

"Absolutely." Starscream shot to his pedes. "I've estimated the sparkling at about ten vorns, so we'll need to be careful of anything that can be swallowed and the power sockets..." While he went off to save the world from uncovered power sockets and trip hazards, Optimus sipped his cube of energon alone and wondered if he'd made a terrible mistake not sticking to his guns for once.

He just hoped they could do right by the sparkling at the very least.

For the record, Optimus did his part. He rearranged his office so nothing was in reach from the sparkling's height and made an order for padded material to put on the corners of the furniture and the walls, just in case. But Starscream was becoming a paranoid whirlwind. "The Sparkling won't care if the walls aren't painted yet. They've been in stasis for untold millennia. They'll just want to rest and adjust, Starscream." Optimus told him as he turned in circles in the spare room. There was a recharging berth - mech sized - and a few other pieces of furniture already.

"But-" "Lets let them adjust to being with us, then they can choose what color they want."

Starscream stopped and considered. "All right. But they're definitely getting some toys. I'll see if I can get a hold of Rung tomorrow morning."

"Of course they're getting toys."


	2. Meeting Casarasi

Wheeljack called in the morning.

Optimus made the mistake of taking the call out loud as Starscream dragged himself out of berth and into the kitchen. "...made any progress, Wheeljack?"  
Starscream's wings rose so fast Optimus could hear the hinges squeal. "Is that Wheeljack? How's the sparkling?"

"He just called. Jack?"

"Sparkling's good. Don't worry. We just got him out of the stasis, in fact. He's a bit woozy, but - "

"We're on our way!" "Starscream, wa- Nevermind. Heading over, Jack." "No problem, Prime."

Not for the first time, and not the last either, Optimus regretted not taking Wheeljack's offered jetpack upgrade. Being able to keep up with his... excited... mate was definitely a downside of being a grounder.

Still he drove as fast as he could. At least Starscream waited for him.

"Finally!" Starscream tossed his servos up. "Let's - " Optimus caught his arm.  
"Wait. I know you're excited, but keep in mind that we don't know what this sparkling has been through. Try not to overwhelm him."

"I know. Lets go in already." "All right, all right."

"Sorry to get you so excited. I was gonna tell you over the call - little fella went right to recharge as soon as we got him out." Wheeljack met them at the lab door. "He's stable, though. Didn't even crack an optic when Ratchet examined him."

"I still want to see him," Starscream said. "This way."

The sparkling was lying on a recharge berth in the corner with a scanner set up over him. Wheeljack and Jetfire were working on the second pod. "We've been asking around. Finding homes." Perceptor reported to Optimus. "The turn out was better than I expected."

"Good." "We're stilling taking this one," Starscream said firmly. He was the only flying Triple of the group.

Optimus realized every mech in the room was looking at him. "...Yes, we are." He confirmed. "Comm me when he wakes up, Wheeljack. Starscream - "  
"I have miles of datawork, I can do it down here." Starscream dismissed, pulling over a chair.

"Well.. all right. Kept me posted."

At about the fourth hour in the afternoon - when Ultra Magnus called it a day usually - Optimus recieved a text comm with an included image of the sparkling opening their optics.

He rushed over right away. The little triple was sitting up but not really looking at anyone.

"Here's the big mech now." Wheeljack told the sparkling. Starscream didn't even glance over, all his attention was on the little one. "Optimus, he's awake." A comm came over the headset. "See if you can get him talking. He hasn't said anything."

The Prime approached slowly so as not to startle the little one. "Hello," he said. The sparkling finally looked up at him. He didn't speak still.

"My name is Optimus Prime. What's yours?" He opened his battlemask to give the child a warm smile.

He started up at him for a long moment then... began to sign.

Optimus was glad he'd learned to speak with his servos and raised his own in return.

Starscream looked between them as they had a silent conversation.

He could speak the very basics of hand, but even the simple exchange Optimus and the sparkling were having was going over his head. He hoped his frown wasn't showing too much. Perhaps the child could speak wing-language as well.

"Optimus." "This is Casarasi, Starscream, and his vocoder never developed properly so he can't speak."

"I see." Starscream flicked his wings in a brief greeting.

The sparkling at stared at him blankly then copied his wing movements. Evidently not.

As the Matrix Bearer, Optimus spoke every language used on Cybertron and translated for Cas, giving him a simplified explanation of wing language. <...He's saying hello. He's been very eager to meet you.>

/You can speak, I can hear,/ Cas told the Prime.

"Of course. My apologies." Optimus lowered his servos. "I understand you must be very tired and a bit confused. Do you need to refuel?"

/No. May I go back to recharge?/

"If you want to, of course. But we were hoping to talk about going to a new home, potentially at least."

The sparkling balked. /New home? I don't need a new home./

It occurred to Optimus that Casarasi's Creators might still be alive. Now to ask that delicately. "It's been a very long time since you went into stasis, but if your Creators are alive, of course we'll do our best to find them. Do you remember their designations?"

/No. I live with Shockwave. We all do. We'll wait for him./

So, Shockwave had taken them in? The more he learned about the old scientist, the more surprised he became. "Shockwave isn’t here right now, Casarasi. But he left instructions that you were to be taken care of.”

/Oh. When will he back?/

Lying to a sparkling didn't feel right. Optimus glanced at Starscream and Ratchet, hoping for some help. Fortunately, Starscream was an adept reader of body language if not hand. "We're not certain, little one."

Thankfully Cas seemed to accept this. /Where am I going to go until he gets back?/

"Like I said, we can offer you a new home - at least for now." Optimus calmly replied. "You don't have to accept - " Starscream's wings flinched. " - But we would be glad to have you."

He looked over at Starscream. /He can't understand me./

"Not when you speak, no. I admit, it isn't common to speak Hand in this day and age." Optimus told the child. "If you wish, we can try to find a home where both mechs speak Hand."

Starscream's wings flinched and dropped entirely.

"His vocalizer can be replace, Prime, but even then he'd still have to learn how to speak. Granted he's got the basics down in making noise," Ratchet said, "The only thing that's really delay will be proper fitting parts."

"Still, the choice is yours. Learning to speak could take time." Optimus told the child.

Cas thought for a moment. /I'll go with you. I can write if you're not there./

"You must be very gifted to be writing already." Optimus smiled again. "It's the end of the day, we can go now if you want to."

Cas nodded and let the Prime pick him up.

Starscream chose to walk beside the Prime instead of flying ahead like usual. Cas stared around at the rebuilt city. "Do you think he'd want some energon ice?" Starscream asked Optimus.

Little wings and headfins perked up.

Optimus spotted Ironhide in his peripheral vision. "I believe that's a yes." Optimus looked at the child, then handed him to Starscream. "I'd like an acid treat, if you don't mind. Excuse me for a second."

Seeker and sparkling stared at one another for a long moment, then Cas leaned in and relaxed, apparently fine with the new arrangement.

Starscream... Purred. A contented sound not affected by his damaged vocalizer. "All right." He flicked his wings and carried Cas off towards the nearby Ice stand. Optimus watched, making sure they were managing fine.

Starscream read off the flavor list with Cas shaking his head until the Seeker reached the flavor he wanted and excitedly nodded.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." The Seeker thought to himself. Perhaps they could actually make this work. He handed Cas his treat and ordered two others for himself and Optimus, bouncing Cas gently on his hip.

He was so young but so mature, and writing already? He must be able to write enough to get by anyway.4

Still, Starscream resolved to renew his study on Hand. He knew Pharma and Sunstorm spoke it fluently and could help him.

Optimus came back. "I see you didn't have much of a problem," he said with a smile.

"Not at all." Starscream's wings were flicking through happy glyphs. Cas was watching them moving.

He seemed mesmerized, and Optimus gently rubbed the tiny helm.

This... could definitely work.

Once home, they laid Cas down in his new recharge berth and left him to recharge in peace. Optimus carefully shut the door.

“Still think this is a bad idea?” Starscream smirked.

"I think we have a lot of work ahead. You'll have to learn Hand, once he has the procedure he'll have to learn how to speak,... there's a lot on our plates now."

"Pfft. There was always a lot on our plates. At least this will be enjoyable." Starscream went into the kitchen to pour a pair of cubes. "I have to go to Rung's and pick up the toys I asked him for. He said he could get some finished by the evening."

Optimus nodded. "I have an extra datapad somewhere Cas can used to write when I'm not here."

"Certainly." They sat down and Starscream stretched out his pedes under the table. He tended to take up a lot of space, no matter where he was.

"My concern is his mental state. Who knows what he may have seen before Shockwave took him in."

"Speaking of Shockwave... I think we should tell him that he's gone." Starscream stated.

"We will, but not yet. We don't know how that news would affect him yet."

Starscream was unusually quiet, helm down, and Optimus wondered what he was thinking. Sometimes, that metal arena in the Seeker's skull was a mystery.

"Starscream?"

"When our creators..." The Seeker stopped. "When our Creators went to Nominus's expansion push, they left us with family. Cousins. They were good mechs, but... Halfway through the expansion, they recieved a notification that our Creators died."

"I'm sorry." Starscream held up a servo.

"It wasn't your fault and it was a long fragging time ago. Primus." He steadied himself. "They didn't tell us. I guess they wanted to wait until they could deal with it. Good idea on the surface, but it kept being put off... Until Nominus fell and Sentinel stepped up and called back the armies."

Optimus sighed. "... All right. We'll tell him."

"I - Primus." Starscream pinched his nasal vent. "We don't have to do it tomorrow. But I don't want it to be forced into the open by other circumstances. He'll feel lied to. It's not a good way to establish trust."

"That's what I meant when I said 'not yet'. Just give him a little time to settle in."

Starscream nodded and sipped his energon. "Make him feel safe first." He pinched his nasal vent. "...How much datawork do you have on your 'pad? I'm pretty sure I have you beaten for once."

"If you have so much let me help you with it."

"Optimus, I have it handled. I was just trying to make conversation." The Seeker slipped a vial of circuit speeders out of his subspace and added it to his energon. "I was planning on a late evening anyway."

"You'll burn out if you use too many of those." Optimus warned the Seeker.  
"Again. I have it handled." Starscream changed the subject. "How are Ironhide and Sunstorm? I saw you talking with him earlier."

"He's fine. Starscream, don't-"

"Don't even start. I survived a war and took circuit speeders all the way through." He chugged the cube and stood up. "I should get to Rung's before the sun goes down."

Optimus sighed. "Fine."

Starscream paused at the door. "...I'll be back in about a klickcycle." Then he was gone.

The Prime just sighed again and waited, doing some of his own work.

He heard a light pede step along the corridor and looked up. “Casarasi?”

The sparkling walked over. /I need to empty my tanks./

"Of course." He pushed back from his desk and stood up. "The washracks are right down here. Do you want a bath while you're up?"

/Yes please, sir./

"You don't have to call me sir. You can just call me Optimus." Optimus told the sparkling, showing him the washracks. "Go on. I'll show you where the cleaning products and towels are when you're done."

/.... Will you help me?/

"If you want me too." Optimus stepped into the room with him. "But if you need privacy, just ask."

He ran a bath for the sparkling, and soon Cas was peeping and chirping as the convoy washed him with gentle servos.

Optimus chuckled. It was adorable, honestly. How were seekerlets so cute? He gently splashed some suds on Cas's wings and watched as he flicked and shook them off onto the walls of the rack.

Starscream came home to the sound of a happy seekerlet and splashing.

He set the box containing a few cuddle toys on the table and followed the noise to the washracks. He saw the usually stoic and serious Prime making suds into a beard on his faceplates. Starscream had been living with the Prime for months and he'd seen his face more often in the past day than he usually did in a week. The sparkling was really brightening things up already. His wings fluttered, pleased.

Cas was giggling and 'helping' Optimus make the beard.

The Seeker snuck over on shockingly quiet pedes, picked up a handful of suds, and added a mustache. "Having fun?"

Optimus jumped and laughed. "This wasn't my idea. He's sneaky." Cas giggled and chirped.

Starscream chittered and whistled back, flicking his wings in return. "I brought a surprise for when you're ready to get out." He told the child.

Optimus wiped off his face and helped Cas out of the tub. He ruffled the sparkling in the towel, earning more giggles.

"Have you ever been preened?" Starscream asked as they polished the sparkling up.

He looked confused and signed to Optimus. "He doesn't know what that it, Starscream."

"Oh, uhh... It's a cleaning method Seekers can do for each other. It's... It's like scrubbing seams, but with claws...?" The Seeker extended his talons and demonstrated on his arm.

The Sparkling climbed him and watched intently, clearly interested.

"It doesn't hurt. In fact, it feels very nice." Starscream told the sparkling. "May I?" He held out the extended talons, but didn't touch Cas with them.

He immediately had the little sparkling nuzzling into his servo. "I think that's a yes," Optimus chuckled.

Starscream settled down, perching on the sink and began to preen Cas skillfully. He was especially gentle with his wings and around his helm, always aware of his talons.

Of course once he finished Cas's help the sparkling kept trying to watch, twisting and turning.

"Careful." Starscream told him with a chuckle as he tried to watch the older Seeker preening the backs of his knees and around his wheel wells, where dust gathered especially. "I don't want to scratch you."

"Sit still, little one," Optimus said. Cas pouted but obeyed.

"There." Starscream finished with his thrusters and cuddled the sparkling close. "Feel good?"

He nodded and purred happily.

Starscream nuzzled his helm and picked him up. The sparkling curled into his armor. Optimus smiled at them both, optics twinkling a little.

He carried Cas out and showed him the toys. Cas's optics widened.

"It's a turbofox." Starscream handed him the first plush. "Rung is swamped with toy requests, but he'll make more for you when he has time." He told the sparkling.

Cas hugged the toy and paid no attention to anything else the moment it was in his arms.

"Someone's whole vorn was just made." Optimus rumbled, chuckling, and stroked Cas's wing. "It's getting late. You should get a little more recharge at least."

He yawned as if in agreement.

He settled back into the recharge berth with his little turbofox and Starscream gently stroked his wing as he settled to sleep. "See you in the morning, little wings."

He slipped out once Cas was asleep.

He found Optimus doing datawork in their own berth. "He's knocked out."

"Good. A growing sparkling needs plenty of rest. Speaking of, are you planning on resting tonight?"

"I still have datawork." Starscream unsubspaced his datapad and climbed onto the berth beside Optimus. "When I'm done, I'll recharge."

"All right." Optimus worked for another klick then settled down to recharge,

Starscream worked for three more klickcycles, then settled back, closing his optics. The optical strain had finally got to him. He closed off the datapad and rubbed his optics. What time was it?

He was lost to recharge before he could check.


	3. First Day Part One

In the morning, Cas woke warmer than he had in a long, long time. He was cuddled up to the soft turbofox toy and the first rays of daylight were coming through the window. He was feeling much better, more alert, and definitely in the mood to explore.

The berthroom door was open, and the sparkling scampered out, toy clutched close. There was so much to look at and see what it did and how!

He scampered about to the big door at the other end of the hall. Might as well start here. When he toggled the door, he saw a massive berth in the center of the room and his guardians lying in it. Their berthroom, clearly. A bronze-colored datapad was lying face-down on the floor beside the Seeker. He considered investigating, but ultimately decided not to wake them.

He made his way back out and was off to the kitchen.

The kitchen was full of cabinets - most of them had fasteners, but he could get around that. He knew how to open the hooks. There were plenty of unopened additives for Energon, a rack of golden vials, and some datapads full of recipes.

He considered what to inspect first.

The vials were pretty, but reading the datapads might be more fun...

He grabbed the pad, but knocked over a vial as he pulled it down. Cas yelped as it came down at him. Starscream and Optimus woke to a crash, something shattering, then unmistakable crying.

Starscream had a servo on the pistol under his pillow and was pulling it out before he remembered there was a sparkling in the house now. He left the weapon on the bedside table and ran through the house, Optimus on his heels, to the kitchen. His rack of Circuit Speeders was shattered on the counter and the floor and Cas was hugging a datapad to his chest. "Casarasi? What happened?"

The little one was cryingas he sat there on the floor, shattered vials around him. "Starscream, his helm."

Starscream moved close and carefully examined Casarasi's helm. "Oh no... Oh, no, sweetspark... That's a dent." He gently probed the edges, cooing to the child as he held him close. "Optimus, get the first aid kit."

The Prime hurried to grab it and rushed back. "What happened, little one?" he asked.

Cas freed his hands as Optimus applied a numbing pack and a dent straightener.

"Optimus?" "He wanted to read the data pad and knocked over the vials." Starscream sighed. "Why didn't you come get us when you woke up?"

Cas sniffled.

"Cas, it's okay to wake us up if you need or want something," Optimus said. /Really?/

"Yes, of course." Optimus gently stroked his helm's crest. "Now that we're up, I guess we'd better have some energon and get around." He examined the mess on the floor. The vials were all smashed and the circuit speeders were already evaporating.

"Get him some energon, Starscream, I'll clean this up."

"Come here, little wings." Starscream took the sparkling over to the dispenser and poured him a cube, setting him up at the table. Meanwhile, Optimus found Cas's cuddle toy - one of the paws stained with the circuit speeders. With care, he washed it off and left it to try on the counter.

Cas still had the datapad and engrossed himself in it as he sucked down his breakfast.

He showed Starscream one of the recipes for energon treats - gel cubes with copper shavings. Starscream hummed as he glanced at it. "Do you want to make those?"

He nodded eagerly then pointed copper and shook his head. He opened another recipe for silver fudge and pointed to silver. "You was silver shavings instead?" Cas nodded and licked his lips.

"Well... I've never tried, so I can't make promises. Optimus, have you ever made gel treats?"  
"No, actually, I haven't." Optimus finished with the glass shards.  
"We can at least do our best." Starscream told the child. "After we're done with work, we'll get some ingredients, all right?"

He nodded and turned back to his breakfast. He drained the cube and held it up pleadingly to the Seeker. "You want some more, baby?" He nodded.

Starscream gave him a refill and filled up a pair of adult-sized cubes for him and Optimus. "Work..." He sighed. "Optimus, what are we going to do about work? I know Sunstorm wants to open a daycare, but he's not close to ready yet."

"We'll have to take him to the office with us. We don't have any other choice."

Optimus settled at the table. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll do our best to make it fun." Optimus told the sparkling.

He mimed up at the Prime. "I'm sure we can get a datapad with as many stories as you want."

"Of course. Optimus, don't you have a datapad of classics?" Starscream asked.

"I think so. I'll have to check, though."

Optimus went to his office, leaving Cas and Starscream alone. Starscream flicked his wings affectionately at the sparkling.

Cas watched his wings curiously then fluttering his own cutely.

Starscream smiled, watching them, then stilled his wings before flicking the glyph for  
greetings.

Cas opened the pad again and wrote. /You talk with your wings?/

"Yes, it's called wing language. Similar to Hand, I'm told anyway, but specific to Seekers.

The sparkling chirped and climbed into his back, inspecting Starscream's wings.

Starscream chirped and chucked to the child. His Seeker cant was inexpert - babyish - and didn't seem to be a language in the child's vocalizer.

If anything he was simply making noise, or thought he was. He also seemed to love climbing to look at things.

He continued to chirp about his happiness as he examined Starscream's wings, climbing out as far as he could along the Seeker's shoulder to tap the thin plating with his little claws.

"Be careful, baby," Starscream cooed. Cas squeaked and nuzzled him. "Did you play with Shockwave like this?" he joked. The sparkling nodded and nuzzled him again.

Starscream chirped and stood up, activating the carrying magnets in his back plates to give Cas a bit more purchase as he clung on. The Seeker washed their dirtied cubes. "Do you know when you were put into stasis? The year?"

Cas shook his head. "Guess you probably didn't pay much attention to that."

"Well, from the rust on your pods... It was a long time ago." Starscream told the child. "But don't worry. Things are getting better."

Optimus came back and smiled. "Oh, have a tag-a-long huh?" "I do. Isn't he the cutest little tag-a-long ever?" The Prime chuckled and tickled Cas's wings. "He sure is."

Cas chirped and turned, setting his pedes against Starscream's hips before he leapt over onto Optimus's shoulder, clinging to the transformation seams on his arm as he climbed up to sit next to the much-larger mech's helm.

"Hi, sweetling." Starscream looked impressed at his display of agility. Cas purred and nuzzled Optimus.

"You're definitely advanced for such a little mechling." Starscream told the sparkling, tickling one of his pedes. "Most Seekerlets are more clumsy."

The sparkling giggled as he was tickled and squirmed.

"Well, Shockwave had an interest in them, so they have to be special." Optimus snatched Cas down and snuggled him. "We need to go, Starscream. I'll carry Cas in my cab."

The Seeker nodded. "Right. Did you find things for him to read?" "I have the pad in my subspace for him." Starscream grabbed Cas's fox off the counter on the way out, and they were off for work.

Starscream flew in lazy loops above Optimus and Cas, considerably slower than usual. Optimus kept Cas securely strapped in as he drove along the new streets.

Cas looked around with glee, chirping and squeaking.

The Seekers, on their way about, took a moment to fly with their Commander and Starscream led them in a dive so Cas could see them all in their beautiful colors.

Of course they were quick to notice the sparkling in the Prime's cab as the little one squealed and fluttered his little wings adorably.

They skimmed close to the convoy, looping and spinning as they dared get within a centimeter of the windows, skillfully pulling away and up again in turn. It was aerobatics at its finest and drew quite a bit of attention.

They continued until Optimus pulled up to the office buildings and Starscream landed to get Cas out. "Hi, sweetspark," he cooed as he lifted Cas and his toy out. Cas hugged him and purred, nuzzling energetically.

Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Pharma descended around them. "Is that one of Shockwave's sparklings?!" Skywarp squealed. "He's so precious - look at his little wings!"

Cas began signing, and Pharma's wings hiked.

"Can he not speak?" Thundercracker asked, sotto voice, while Pharma spoke hand with the little one.

"No. His vocalizer didn't develop properly enough to allow actual speech."

"Ah." Thundercracker flicked his wings, attracting the sparkling's attention and flicking out the greeting glyph.

"He doesn't know Wing either, Thunder. Only Hand and what he can write. Ratchet said once he had proper fitting parts he can replace Cas's vocalizer, but he still has to learn how to speak."

"Still, we should make an effort to teach him Wing." Thundercracker dutifully flicked the glyph again. "This means 'hello.'"

"Pharma, would you be willing to give me lessons in Hand, if you have the time?" Starscream asked as he let Skywarp take Cas to snuggle as Optimus transformed.

"...Only if you promise not to meltdown when it doesn't go well." Pharma flicked his wings. "I still remember the last time you tried to learn Hand."  
"Well, other languages aren't easy for me, but I have to at least try."

Cas signed, and Optimus chuckled. "Cas says he'll help you, too, Starscream." "Awww, thank you, baby," he cooed.

"We need to get to our first meeting." Optimus reminded Starscream.  
"Lovely, the day starts." Starscream flicked a good bye to his family and he and Optimus entered the administrative building, which also served as a courthouse and town hall.

Cas was in Optimus' arms as they entered. Megatron was waiting. "Recruiting team members rather young aren't you, Prime?"

"It's only until Sunstorm gets his daycare set up." Optimus tickled Cas's wing and sat down with the sparkling in his lap. "Good morning, Megatron. Mechs of the Council."

Cas quickly lost interest in everything being said. He looked around for something to play with or investigate.

He had his datapad, of course, but the adults talking kept distracting him. He slipped off of Optimus's lap and under the conference table, where it was cavelike.

He could still hear them, of course, but it wasn't as distracting now.

He fluttered his little wings and began exploring, looking for the most comfortable place to sit or curl up. He brushed against one of the many pedes beneath the table.

"Hey! Starscream, keep your brat by you if you must let him down!" "He's not a brat!" Cas squalled as said pede kicked him.

"Did you just kick him?!" Starscream hissed and there was a distinct sound as his chair flung back and clattered into the wall. "I'm going to rip your helm from your shoulders, Scrapper!"

The sparkling came scrambling to him, crying.

"A sparkling brushing against you is harmless, Scrapper! You kicking him on the other hand is out of line!"

"But, Lord Megatron-" "No excuses, or I'll repay you in kind."

Starscream plucked Cas into his arms, wings up and optics burning with fury. He was so furious his vocalizer shorted with an audible crackle, displacing itself.  
"An apology is in order." Optimus coldly addressed the leader of the Constructicons.

"But-" Megatron growled, silencing any further protest.

"I'm sorry." Scrapper sat stiffly in his chair.  
"Starscream, will you take Cas to Ratchet?" Optimus asked the vibrating Seeker.  
Starscream nodded once and stepped out, resetting his vocalizer several times as he soothed Cas gently.

He paused just long enough to collect Cas's toy and datapad. He hurried to Ratchet's clinic. "Ratchet!" He rushed over. "What happened?" "Scrapper kicked him."

"Scrapper did what?!" Ratchet dropped his datapad and grabbed a scanner, coming over to look at Cas's injuries. "...Mostly minor bruising. I'll get some nanite patching on that."

He tended to the bruising as Starscream told him what happened. Cas whined and whimpered into his toy. "I know, bitlet, I know. Almost done," Ratchet said.

"Scrapper is a very mean mech, little one. Give him a wide berth." Starscream told Cas gently. "But if he ever hurts you, come find Optimus or I and we'll straighten him out." He soothed a servo on Cas's helm.

Cas nodded and whined. "There all done. Good job, bitlet."

Cas hugged his toy and cuddled into Starscream. "Easy, baby. It's going to be all right." The Seeker assured him and gently carried him with him into his office. "Cuddle up on the couch and read. Carrier - I mean. I need to do some datawork."

Cas had no intention of doing either of those things. He wanted to be as close to Starscream as he could get. He pulled the cushions off the couch and dragged them over Starscream then went back to the pillows and the throw drapped over the back. Starscream watched the sparkling nest and curl up up, pulling the throw over himself. He'd had a rough morning, it seemed a nap was due.

Starscream began whistling a Vosnian lullaby as Cas curled up next to his desk. He should take up his claw weaving again - now he had something to weave for. Cas would find wing warmers very pleasant during the colder months and Starscream could make him his own cuddle blanket... Like the one his Carrier made for him.

Cas napped until lunch and woke very hungry. Pouting he sat up and prodded Starscream's leg.

Starscream looked up from his energon calculations. "Yes, Cas? What do you need?" He turned and looked down at the sparkling.

The sparkling whined and rubbed over his tank. "Hungry, baby?" Cas nodded.

"Let's get you some energon then. It's about time for a break anyway." Starscream closed down his console and took the sparkling's hand. They passed by Optimus's door - the convoy deep in contemplation of his datascreen.

Cas stopped and called out wordlessly to him. The Prime looked up at once. "We're going to get lunch. Want to join us?"

"Of course. Just let me finish here... I'll catch up at the elevator." Optimus half stood from his chair.

"All right. Come on, sweetling." Cas followed him to the elevator. Megatron was stepping out as they arrived, and Cas chirped up at him.

"Hello, little one." Megatron rumbled. The large mech reached down a gentle servo to pat his helm. "Are you feeling better?"

Cas nodded and purred. Starscream watched them a bit warily.

Cas flicked and fluttered his wings, then leapt up onto Megatron, climbing up to his chassis and chirping as he went, fluttering his wings and revving his wheels in interest as he clung to the large mechs' shoulder armor and batted at his chestplate with his servo.

Starscream was aghast. For his part Megatron chuckled and let the sparkling inspect him. "Interesting, am I, little one?"

Optimus walked up as Cas continued his inspection, chirping and occasionally whistling. "What have you found, Cas?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice.

The sparkling squeaked and signed to him. "Oh I see," he chuckled. "What did he say?" Starscream asked.

"He said Megatron is different." Optimus watched as Cas climbed all the way over Megatron's shoulders. "So he's exploring."

"Well... he's not wrong, I suppose." His little one seemed very inquisitive, if this morning was also an indication.

Cas continued to chirp and tap at Megatron's chest plates. "He seems very interested in my chassis. I wonder what he's thinking." The larger mech mused. "Does he not speak at all?"

"No, his vocalizer didn't develop properly, so he can't actually say proper words."

"Can it be replaced?" The elevator lift arrived and Optimus held his servos up to Cas, plucking him down.  
"Yes, but Ratchet needs time to build the parts."

"Ah, yes I suppose he wouldn't have sparkling sized parts on servo just yet."

Ultra Magnus was waiting downstairs. Optimus's second had taken back his role as a judge and was hearing their rare cases whenever he wasn't patrolling the outer walls of the city or helping build new buildings.

Cas still staring thoughtfully at Megatron.

"Ready for a refueling break?" Megatron asked Ultra Magnus. The two mechs maintained a professional distance in public, but Optimus didn't miss the way they brushed the backs of their servos together whenever they walked or saw each other. It was tantamount to a passionate kiss from the reserved enforcer and the equally reserved faction leader.  
"Of course." Ultra Magnus stepped in beside them. "Swindle's or Blurr's?"  
"Not Swindle's today - I have a processor ache." Megatron pinched his nasal ridge.  
"Blurr's sounds good to me." Optimus looked over at Starscream for a confirmation or refusal.

"Fine with me."

Optimus tickled Cas. "Are you hungry, sweetling?" Cas giggled and nodded.

Blurr's was a bistro during the day and a bar in the evening. Jazz often played for the mechs, but today the music was recorded. Smooth Bossa Nova to compliment the atmosphere.

Cas looked around eagerly.

"Stick close. Don't get in anyone's way." Starscream warned when he saw the look in his son's optics.

The sparkling nodded and curled into Optimus, evidently decided he wanted to cuddle more than he wanted to look around.

After his "adventure" this morning, Starscream couldn't blame him. He lazily lifted his wings and idly began teeking the room, taking note of the electric and energy currents.

Blurr was behind the counter when they approached and sat down.

"Usuals, gentlemechs?" He sped over. "However,-if-you're-interested-in-something-different,-I've-been-experimenting-with-new-additives-and-they-seem-to-be-crowd-pleasers-so-far."  
"Surprise me." Starscream told Blurr and looked over at Cas. "What do you want, sweetspark?"

The speedy mech zipped. "He's-so-cute! So-adorable! Hi-little-guy-my-name's-Blurr."

Cas giggled and waved at the speedster, fluttering his wings.  
"I-bet-you-want-bilberry-with-ionized-silver."

His optics widened, and he nodded eagerly, making excited noises.

"Coming-right-up." Blurr made their orders in a flash.

Cas watched him, and after a moment Optimus realized he could actually keep up with Blurr's movements.

He stroked Cas's wings and wondered slightly. Had Shockwave experimented on the sparklings? He'd have to compare notes with the other adoptive parents. He knew Soundwave had taken in a little mech with similar data downloading capabilities and Wheeljack and Ratchet had taken in a pair of twin Praxians. Perhaps they had noticed something similar.

Blurr set down Cas's cube first. "Ta-da!" The sparkling giggled and clapped.

"Thank-you, thank-you, I'll-be-here-all-night." Blurr bowed and set the rest of the mechs up with their own cubes.

Cas sucked his down happily as the others were served.

However, he soon grew bored as the adults talked and he'd finished his delicious cube.  
"In any case, it's more important to make sure that we can make knowledge accessible for everyone." Starscream was arguing the case for getting the intranet set up again as soon as possible.  
"An archive can serve that function and won't encourage other mechs to spend time chattering on social media sites." Megatron disputed. "Things are better, but not enough that we should relax out efforts."

"I agree. The Archives were always an important facet, and we should work on rebuilding them to be such again," Optimus said. He was stopped from saying more by Cas shaking his servo. "What is it, sweetling? Do you want more energon?" Cas nodded.

"Blurr." Optimus turned to look for the mech and the speedster zipped back over. "Another cube for Cas, please."  
Starscream pressed his lipplates together. "An Intranet web would serve more than one purpose, though. Aside from the information benefits, there would be social and communication benefits. And before you start up again, it's important for mechs to be able to merge and integrate and being able to share mutual interests is one way for that to work."

"So why not have both?" Magnus suggested. Blurr gave Cas another cube, and the sparkling hopped to Megatron's lap and made himself comfortable. "Well what a good day for me," the tank quipped.

Cas purred and leaned against his chassis, audial pressed where the Decepticon badge had been once.  
"It would make progress on both projects slower, but it could be manageable." Starscream thought for a moment. "But we have the medcenter to construct as well, and we actually need that. If we tried to do all three at once, it would slow things to a crawl on every project because of the specialist overlap."

"Yes, and the medcenter must take priority." Magnus watched the sparkling. "He seemed very interested in your chassis."

"Tanks have a different spark rhythm from other mechs. Perhaps he's just listening."  
"Or perhaps he's picking up on something medically wrong that hasn't become noticeable yet." Magnus pointed out. "This sparkling has demonstrated excellent senses before."

"We can only pray." Starscream muttered into his energon, but Optimus noticed his wings were lifting for a teek of the warlord.

"Cas, what's so interesting?" he asked. /Life./ He blinked. "Life?" /I sense life./

Starscream suddenly choked on his energon and barely managed to avoid spewing fuel across the counter.

"Starscream, what's wrong?" Megatron asked. "You all right? it go down the wrong pipe?"

"We'll talk later." Starscream wheezed, clearing his vents.

"So what was Cas saying about life?" "He says he can sense life, Megatron," Optimus answered.

Starscream patted the air. "Stop. We'll talk in private." The mech looked utterly and completely shocked.

Lunch was finished quickly, and they hurried out. "Sense life? Then does that mean...?"

Starscream shook his wings out and straightened them. "Congratulations." He managed at last. "It's twins."

"Twins?!" the parents-to-be exclaimed. Cas was nodding in Megatron's arms and chirping happily.

"He must have been teeking them." Starscream coughed his vents. "How long have you two been...?"

"Starscream, don't ask them that," Optimus scolded.

"Sorry, I'm just - Suprised." Starscream apologized, wings flicking uncomfortably.

"I can understand your surprise, Starscream, but generally it's not a question you should ask others."  
Megatron touched his chassis, and Magnus did as well. "Looks like we're paying a visit to Ratchet." He tickled Cas's pede. "What a special little mech you are."

"Don't lecture me in front of Megatron." Starscream hissed to Optimus when the two couples gained a little space from each other. Mags and Megs seemed off in a different world.

"I'm sorry but that was rude."

"And I'm not your sparkling." The Seeker shot back. "And I loathe being treated like one."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to treat you like one. I was just trying to point out how rude it was." "It just slipped out! I know it's rude. I didn't plan on actually asking it out loud."

"A lot of things slip out of your vocalizer." Optimus muttered.  
Starscream's wings stiffened to their maximum tightness and he vibrated briefly, but before he could unleash something scathing, he noticed they had attracted an audience. "...We'll talk about this later."

"Would you two work it out? You're upsetting Cas," Megatron hissed. Sure enough Cas was looking between them and whimpering, his wings tucked in, and his headfins laying back.

"Oh, no... Cas, it's all right." Optimus gently picked him up and held him. "We're not fighting." He stroked his crest and headfins.

Starscream stroked his wings. "It's okay, sweetspark. We just... need to talk about it like grownups."

Cas settled down, but still peered at them anxiously from time to time. Starscream felt his spark sink. This was not the kind of Carrier he'd wanted to be at all. He'd just have to get better at biting his glossa. And speaking Hand. And doubtless many other things that he would need to think about in time.

He knew he shouldn't have asked. He really hadn't meant to, he'd been mortified when it slipped out. Optimus scolding him was embrassing, but honestly... he probably would have done the same had they been reversed. They need to work together better, for Cas's sake.


	4. First Day Part Two

They went back to their work, Optimus taking Cas to his office with him for the afternoon. Starscream's office was more comfortable, decorated. Optimus's was pristine and orderly with a few, extremely sentimental tokens on the shelves.

There was a couch, and Cas built himself a nest next to Prime's chair just like in Starscream's office. He curled up and read on his datapad.

Optimus gently reached down with one servo and petted his helm as he read through reports.

The sparkling chirped and playfully batted the much larger servo.

Optimus smiled behind his battlemask and made his servo into a claw, using it to attack Cas's chassis and joints with tickling fingers.

He squealed and giggled, batting at the tickling digits. "I'm gonna get you."

Optimus abandoned his console entirely as Cas rolled onto his back and kicked up at his servos.

Starscream came to bring him some files and found the Prime on the floor, tickling Cas. "I've got you! Mwahahaha!" Cas squealed with glee.

The Seeker smirked to himself as he stepped into the room and to the desk, unnoticed. He set down the files with a barely audible noise and then leapt into the fray. "Oh, no! A monster has Cas!"

Optimus laughed and snatched up the sparkling. "You cannot save him, he's mine now!"

"I can certainly try!" Starscream rattled his wings playfully and wrestled at Optimus's arms and shoulders.

It ended in a heap and a lot of laughter. Cas was perched on Optimus' shoulders and leaning on his helm like a hat, giggling and squeaking.

Optimus tried to look up at the sparkling curled over his helm and met his blue optics. "Are you having fun up there?"

He giggled and nodded. Starscream pushed himself up from across Optimus' torso. "Well that's the cutest fashion statement I ever saw."

"Next season, everyone will be wearing Sparklings for headpieces." Optimus put on a snooty High Iaconian accent.

The Seeker laughed again. It was just too funny not to. Optimus chuckled as well and pulled Cas down over his helm. "Gotcha!" Cas beamed up at him and snuggled in, purring.

Starscream curled up as the rays from Optimus's window hit his wings. The loss of his circuit speeders was starting to hit him - he should have ordered them at Blurr's.

He had to force himself up so he could go back to work. Cas was already dozing lightly.

"He recharges a lot." Optimus held Cas gently to his cab.  
"That's normal for Seekerlets." Starscream took a deep vent and reset his optics.

"So I don't have to worry?" "Not unless he naps longer than a few klicks. He'll out grow that in a couple more vorns."

"All right then. Will it affect his recharge at night."  
"Well, all Seekers..." Starscream vented again. "...All Seekers are designed to have a secondary recharge cycle, Optimus. But Sparklings need a lot of recharge to process fuel efficiently."

"Sounds like you need a nap yourself."

"What I need is a dose of circuit speeders and to get the rest of my work done. Make sure those files are approved today - they're final plans for the medcenter."

"You need to stop being so stubborn. You just said Seekers are designed to have a secondary recharge cycle."

"Which isn't practical with the schedule set by most of the mechs currently alive." Starscream reminded Optimus. "I get plenty of recharge at night." He stretched. "Besides, Wheeljack needs my help with the new energon collectors. If we can get them working, fuel will never be an issue again."

He sighed. "Fine, but once things are going again I want to readjust your schedule so you can do what your frame requires. Besides, I'm sure Cas would like to have a napping partner."

"Optimus. I'm fine." Starscream stated, sweeping out of the Prime's office.  
Optimus gently held Cas and stood up, shaking his helm. Stubborn.

He tucked the sparkling in his nest and went back to work.

When the workday was over, Optimus hefted Cas onto his shoulder. The sparkling was blinking a little sleepily as he was carried along. He yawned adorably as Optimus stepped out of his office and almost ran into Megatron. “Good evening, Megatron. Time to go home?”

“Almost.” The former warlord stated, reaching out to tickle Cas’s wing. “Someone’s still half in recharge.”

"He was napping pretty hard." Cas sleepily batted at the tickling digit and yawned again. "Wow, biggest yawn ever."

"He'll be bouncing off the walls soon." Optimus patted the sparkling's back gently. "He jumps from knocked out to Blurr in a sparkbeat."

"Oh that's scary." The Prime chuckled. "Right?"

"Is that normal?"

"I have no idea to be honest."

"I don't remember the last time I was around a sparkling."

"Neither do I. It's already a bit of a learning curve for Starscream and I."

Megatron’s optics flickered. He had grown used to hiding his disdain for his second in command, but the Prime could still see it. “Well, we’ll do our best to learn from you. Magnus is… Excited.”

"Are you?"

"Hesitantly, but yes. I never expected this."

"Well if we ever need babysitters I'll make sure you two are on the list if Pharma can't do it. Skywarp and Thundercracker would be willing, but neither of them speak any Hand. I know Magnus does."

Megatron raised his servos.

Optimus nodded. "Sometimes I wonder how things might have turned out had I been older than Sentinel and was chosen before him instead of after. I know he wasn't the start of the problem, but he was one of the worst and was the spark that ignited the war." "He certainly was that."

Megatron hummed. "But there were many other mechs who were angry and ready to fight. I believe the war was inevitable. But it was... Vicious."

"It was, but he certainly made it worse."

"And if some mechs had managed to get their heads out of their afts and negotiate like civilized Cybertronians, it might have been a good deal shorter." A waspish voice pointed out as Starscream stepped out of his office. "Optimus, we have a shopping trip on the way home."

Megatron bit back a retort. He had held on to the fight longer than he should have. He knew that.

Optimus heaved a deep vent. "Good evening, Megatron." He nodded to the mech and followed Starscream out of the building. "You didn't have to do that. Megatron and I are painfully aware of our parts in the war going on as long as it did."

"And yet, somehow, we're still talking about how it all started, how regrettable the whole thing was, how needless, how horrible... Everyone lived through it, we don't need to discuss it constantly. Why can't we talk about sunsets? Or just not talk at all? Hasn't everything there is to be said been said?"

"But we also can't just not talk about it and pretend it never happened, Starscream."

"Why not? Or at least can we set up a schedule for when you're going to talk about it to every mech you pass? That way, I'll know what days to take Cas and avoid you."

Optimus sighed. "Look the subject came up when Megatron told me was fluent in Hand because he used it in recruiting."

"Yes, I knew that. He tried to teach me it once." Starscream's wings flicked, annoyed.

"Well if makes you feel better we got on the topic of Hand because we were talking about sparklings, which led to Cas, and that led to potential babysitters." "Pharma or Thunder and Wa-" "Thundercracker and Warp don't know Hand. I know you don't either, but it's not fair to Cas to send leave him with two babysitters that will require him to mime or write down his needs any time he wants or needs something."

"Sunstorm also understands Hand." Starscream pointed out, pressing his lipplates together.  
"Sunstorm is going to be taking care of Cas a majority of the time. I'm just trying to set up contingencies for when he wants time off." Optimus replied.  
"Why would we need a babysitter anyway? We don't go out anywhere we couldn't take him."

"I'm just trying to plan for if we ever need one. Eventually we're not going to be able to take him everywhere with us, and Sunstorm and Pharma won't always be available to watch him. Besides that he should have minders who are other frames as well, not just Seekers."

"Is there something wrong with my relatives?" Starscream's wings began to twitch in agitation.

"Of course not, Starscream, but remember, Cas is not a Seeker. He's a Triple-Changer, and having a variety of adults take care of him who can understand his different needs and wants that come with his frame will be more helpful to him than just one frame type. Not only that it will keep him accustomed to having different adults in his life."

Starscream looked like he wanted to retort, but visibly restrained himself. Optimus understood why when the Seeker reached up and tickled Cas's chin. "How long have you been awake, sweetspark? It's time to go and get those ingredients for the gel treats you wanted to make. I have the list here. Do you want to hold it?"

Cas rubbed his optics and nodded as he wriggled up onto Optimus' shoulders and helm again.

Starscream handed him a datapad and fluttered his wings at Cas. They stepped out into the light of the end of the day and Optimus twiddled Cas's pede where it rested against his windshield. "Where are we going first, Cas?" He asked.  
Cas leaned down and signed a few inches from Prime's optics.

"All right. Lets go to the Dispensary."

The Dispensary was a warehouse-style operation. Mechs waited in line to order materials at the counter. It wasn't very efficient, but it ensured everyone got a crack at the supplies and prevented theft - which was a problem at first. Hording instincts from years of war and shortages made some mechs defy the rationing.

Still it was helping to ease those instincts and attempted theft was going down. Optimus and Starscream got into line, and Cas chirped and squeaked as they waited.

"Yes, you can play, but don't get in someone's way." Optimus told the sparkling as he began to shimmy down the convoy's arm, curious about the counters, the screens, and the other mechs making their purchases and talking to each other.

"Stay where you can see us," Starscream said firmly. Cas nodded.

Sunstorm and Ironhide came into the Dispensary behind them. Beside them was a two-wheeler femme, one of Shockwave's collection, that they had taken in.

"Hello, Star, Prime." Cas blasted past them to hug the femme, who hugged him back. "Rasi!" she squealed.

Starscream smiled when the silver motorcycle hugged his son. They began signing to each other in double time and the femme hugged Sunstorm's leg. "Can we take Rasi to get an energon treat, Carrier? Please, please, please?"

"You'll have to ask Starscream and Optimus, sweetspark."

“Please?” The silver femme rushed over to them and gave them pouting lipplates and wide, bright optics.

“Waiting in line isn’t very interesting for a sparkling.” Starscream commented to the Prime.

“One of us should go with them.” Optimus agreed.

"I'll go. Do you still have the list?" Optimus help up the datapad. "Right here."

"Meet us at Wreck-Gar's energon ice cart, but don't go to the Materials Exchange without me." Starscream started for the door with Sunstorm and the two sparklings.

"All right. Be good, Cas." He smiled up at the convoy. /I will!/

Optimus bent down and opened his mask, pressing a kiss to the child's crest. "I know you will. Have fun."

Cas purred and kissed his cheek back, nuzzling in for a moment.

"Little slaggers are making all of us into lovey-dovey bots." Ironhide commented to Optimus as their respective mates and sparklings left the dispensary together. "...And the Pit of it is, I couldn't be happier about it."

"Good. We need this, Hide. We really do. We need to remember how to live without being soldiers."

"No argument here, Optimus. It's why Sunny and I gravitated to each other. Heh. I know that was a kick in the helm for a lot of mechs." Ironhide and Sunstorm had been the first cross-faction couple of the post-war period. Not counting Starscream and Optimus and Megatron and Magnus.

"It sure surprised me, but I'm glad you're happy."

"Heh. Thanks, Optimus. Now what about you? How's it over in your nest?"

"We're still on the learning curve. A steep learning curve."

"I think everyone who took on one of Shockwave's sparklings is. Except Soundwave, of course. But he's had practice, and he has his own pack of brats."

Optimus nodded. "Yeah he certainly has an advantage."

"He's helping Sunny get everything ready for the daycare. Nice mech."

"I honestly never thought I'd hear you say that, Hide, and I'm glad I did."

"I never thought I'd mean it." Ironhide glanced at Optimus. "Look, I've been beating around the bush 'cause Sunny says I'm too direct sometimes, but what I really want to ask is: Are you happy, Optimus?"  
Red Alert behind the counter coughed before Optimus could reply. "Excuse me, sirs. I hate to interrupt, but there is a line behind you."

"Sorry," Optimus apologized and quickly stepped up with the list.

He pretended he wasn't avoiding the question when he quickly left to catch up with the Seekers and the sparklings near Wreck-Gar's frozen energon cart.

Cas was happily eating out of a small dish but jumped up when Optimus came into sight. He squealed and ran to the Prime to be picked up.

"Hey, there, sweetling." Optimus scooped him up and lightly tossed him into the air before hugging him close.

Cas squealed with laughter and signed eagerly. "Again?" The sparkling nodded, giggling.

"Up you go!" Optimus tossed him a little higher this time. Cas's wings fluttered and his thrusters - still forming - gave off sparks. He would be flying soon.

He caught him and headed over so Cas could finish his treat.

Starscream held out an acid-flavored treat to the Prime. He and Sunstorm were gossiping about weaving patterns.

"Weaving?" Optimus asked

"Claw weaving. A sacred art bestowed upon the Seekers by the love of Primus to - " Starscream cut his cousin off.  
"It's essentially crocheting, but with claws."  
"At it's most mundane and physical." Sunstorm huffed as Ironhide rolled up beside them.

"Preachin' again, love?" the soldier asked. "Creator!" the little femme squealed.

"Hey, bitspark gift-of-primus, oil-truffle-sweet-treat, pretty-little-sweetheart." Ironhide cooed teasingly as he hugged his daughter and she got her sticky pop-treat all over his chassis.

Starscream's jaw dropped, and Optimus's expression was probably the same behind his mask.

Sunstorm fluttered his wings in amusement at their shock. "Don't embarrass Silverblade, Ironhide." He told the red warrior.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I leave you out my - " Sunstorm cut him off with quick peck on the lipplates.

"Ewww," Silverbade said. Cas too was busy trying to wrestle with Optimus to take notice.

Optimus tried to wrestle with Cas and eat his acid treat at the same time. It was very difficult. "Starscream, lend a servo, will you?"  
"Why? I'm amused by this." The Seeker smirked.

"Starscream, come on. Please."

"All right, all right." Starscream reached up and tickled Cas until he let go of Optimus and fell into the Seeker's arms. "Creator wants to eat his treat in peace, sweetspark."

The sparkling pouted then batted at Starscream in hopes of goading the Seeker to play with him.

"Does some grouchy mechling want to go for a flight with Carrier?" Starscream cooed to the child, flicking his wings.

Cas seemed to consider then nodded. "Okay. We'll go for a short flight."

"Optimus, we're going to fly over to the Materials Exchange." Starscream told the mech. "You could join us there or we'll meet you at home when we're done."

"I'll meet you at home. I need to swing by the medcenter and talk to Ratchet. Make sure everything is running smoothly over there."

“You mean the one under construction or the temporary one at the administration building?” Starscream asked.

"The construction one. He headed out there earlier to oversee a few things."

"We'll see you at home then." Starscream activated his magnets so Cas was held flush to his back and took to the sky with a graceful flourish.

Cas squealed with glee and a little fear as he'd never flown before.

Starscream chirped and clucked soothingly to Cas, gliding slowly through the air and keeping the aerobatics to a minimum.

Eventually the sparkling relaxed and squeaked happily, fluttering his wings.

Starscream flew in lazy loops for a while before coming in for a landing. "Was that fun, sweetlet?" He asked the child as he took his servo.

Cas nodded and again batted at him, chirping and play growling. He still wanted to play.

"Oh, someone's still rambunctious." Starscream purred. "We'll play for ten klicks, and then we have to finish shopping." He grabbed wiggled his digits, threatening tickles.

The sparkling squealed and happily "wrestled" with him.

"You sparklings need a climbing and play gym." Starscream commented, mostly to himself, as he tickled Cas.

Perhaps he could build a small one at home for Cas for now.

He would draw up some plans and survey their small yard. When his internal timer told him it had been ten klicks, Starscream straightened. "All right. We have to be polite in the Exchange now."

He pouted but obeyed, curling up in Starscream's arms.

"Don't make faces." Starscream tickled his chin. "We just need to pick up some poly fibers so I can make you a nice, warm blanket."

He perked up at once, signing eagerly as he forgot that Starscream didn't know Hand in his excitement.

Starscream picked out a few words, but couldn't make sense of what Cas was saying. He tried not to let his sadness at that show as he carried Cas to the racks of fiber skeins. "Pick the colors you like."

The sparkling chirped and chose white, gold, and a few shades of purple

Starscream estimated the amount they'd need for a full-sized blanket and took the skeins necessary. "Help me carry them." He instructed his sparkling, letting Cas take the last two that were too many for his arms.

His little one squeaked and followed him, walking in his shadow.

Starscream couldn't help but take a few optic-captures to send Optimus and his relatives. It was so cute how seriously Cas was taking his carrying task.

"My little helper," he cooed. Cas chirped, puffing up his chassis.

Starscream showed his credit chip at the counter and set out the skeins. "Can you put them up with the others?"

It took some effort, but he managed to get them up. "Good job, baby."

The mech behind the counter was an Autobot - one of the Praxians - and he kept his helm down and served Starscream in silence, without warmth. Someone still angry about the war.

Cas chirped and waved at him.

They glared briefly at the Seekerlet and handed Starscream a package containing the skeins. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," Starscream said as politely as possible.

Cas took the Seeker’s servo as they left, looking up at him. Starscream helped the child back onto his back for a gentle flight home. “Some mechs just aren’t nice, Cas. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He chirped sadly and huddled down on his Carrier's back.

Starscream did a graceful turn in the air, careful not to drop the package, and began chirping Seeker songs to Cas as they flew home.

Once home he took Cas out into yard. The sparkling ran around and rolled in the grass, giggling and squealing.

Starscream left the back windows open so he could watch Cas while he tried to figure out the gel treats recipe. It was fairly simple, and he put the tray of gelatizing fluid into the chiller to harden before he came outside with the first skein of poly fibers and a datapad.

Optimus came out as Cas rushed over with an urgent, distressed sound. In his arms was a tiny electrokitten.

Starscream set down his datapad. "What did you find, Sweetling?"  
Optimus set the tray of energon cubes down beside Starscream and the Seeker jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Let's see it, Cas."

Cas deposited the kitten into Starscream's lap and began signing frantically to his Creator. /I found this kitten, Creator! The Carrier is dead by the tree! We need to feed it, please!/ The poor thing promptly burst into tears as he pleaded to help the kitten.

"Settle down, settle down." Starscream told Cas, gently picking up the kitten and examining it. The poor thing was crying in hunger. "Optimus, bring one of the pipettes I keep in the kitchen and the lowest grade energon we have."

The convoy hurried to get the requested items. Cas was peeping and chirping, still distressed, to the kitten.

"Easy, easy, the kitten is going to be all right." Starscream assured Cas, gently rubbing his helm.

He whined and nuzzled into him as Optimus returned. "Come here, baby, give Carrier room."

Cas ran to him for a hug and cuddles as Starscream used the pipette to feed the kitten. "She's a newborn, Optimus."

"Poor thing. I wonder what happened."

"I'll take a look at the mother after she's fed, but I bet it was complications from the birth. Poor little thing." Starscream bound off the woven square he'd just made and wrapped the kitten in it. It made a lovely little blanket for the tiny creature.

Cas watched anxiously.

"She's going to be fine." Optimus assured him, gently rocking him in his arms. "Starscream has a doctorate in biology. If he says she'll be fine, she'll be fine."

/I want to take care of her!/

"We're not just going to dump her, baby. We'll see what we can do. But a kitten this young is a lot of responsibility and we might not have what we need." Optimus warned.  
/If Carrier has a doctorate in Biology, that means he knows what to do, right?! So he could teach me and I could take care of her?/

"Optimus, what's he saying?" The Prime relayed their sparkling's words to him.

"Oh, Cas... A kitten this little..." Starscream hesitated. They didn't have a shelter for abandoned animals yet. Hell, they didn't have a proper medcenter yet. If they didn't take care of the kitten, they would have to find someone else who could or would, and everyone was busy. Everyone was working hard. "I - We'll need a box, baby, and one of the heat packs from the bathroom. Do you know where they are?" He needed to consult with Optimus.

Cas nodded and bolted inside.

"Well?" Starscream looked at the Prime. "She'll need feeding every two hours, on the hours, for at least another week, and until I can set up an automatic feeding station, that means one of us will be up in the middle of the night every two hours."

"... We can take turns every feeding. Not so much more different than if Cas was still a baby needing nightly feedings."

"All right. I suppose all we can do is try." Starscream gently coddled the kitten in her blanket. "She might not make it, though, Optimus. She's very weak. Even a newborn should be a little more vigorous than this. She might have gone too long without her first energon."

"We'll do all we can. Cas would be devastated if she died after he tried to save her." Optimus said, nodding.

Starscream sighed and handed her gently to Optimus as Cas rushed out with a box lined with a cleanpad and with a heatpack in the corner.

"Good job, sweetspark. Come on, lets set it up inside for her. Creator's going to carry her inside."

Optimus gently handled the kitten in his servos. She was so tiny, so fragile. Her muzzle was a brighter silver than the rest of the body.  
Starscream went out to the tree and found the body of the mother cat, a breach kitten stuck in her birth canal.

He sighed. "Poor things." He buried them quietly and quickly.

When he came in, the Prime and Cas had their tiny kitten settled in the box and Cas was watching over her, hugging his turbofox toy.

"Don't worry, baby, we're going to take care of her." His son looked up and nodded, and they watched over the newest member of their little family.


	5. Telling the Truth

Meanwhile, Megatron sipped at a cube of enriched energon, thinking deeply as he stared into the night outside the home he shared with Ultra Magnus. "Megatron?" Ultra Magnus's voice was deep and rich as he came up beside him. "You've been nursing that cube for a full klickcycle. Is something wrong?"  
"I'm taking stock, Magnus. Thinking about things."  
"What things?" Magnus sat down beside him, covering one of his grey servos with a blue one.

"... The sparkling mostly... I... I worry... about how fragile the state of things are. If it's a wise time to bring a newborn into the world..."

"We could have your tank put into stasis." Ultra Magnus calmly stated. "But I don't think you want that." He linked their digits together. "What's troubling you specifically?"

"Tensions are still high with some mechs. I will be... vulnerable. Some will not consider a sparkling, especially my sparkling, anything worth sparing. If fact being sparked might anger them more."

"A lot of things are going to make mechs angry." Magnus nodded. "But we can't live our lives based on what others will think of us, or what they'll do. There will always be danger for all of us, Megatron. We've all made enemies. But if you want to wait, I will support you."

"I don't want to... and that scares me the most. I feel... selfish..."

Magnus frowned and put his arm around Megatron, pulling him close. "Does feeling selfish frighten you?"  
"Selfishness... Arrogance... Rage... That was how all this happened." Megatron leaned on his sparkmate.  
Magnus patted his back and considered how to answer. Being in relationships could be hard for the uptight mech.

"I'm afraid of going back down that road, Magnus."

"Megatron. I understand your fear. As a judge, I've seen many mechs who just couldn't turn around from the paths they were on. But when the war ended, when peace was finally brokered, I began to see things I never expected to see. People seemed to have changed entirely. And, above all, you changed. I would never have consented to share sparks with the mech who murdered my kindred." Magnus set a servo on Megatron's chestplate. "We will walk a new path together. And wanting to hold your sparklings, in peace, is not selfishness. It is one of the purest forms of love."

He curled into his mate. Magnus was sure no one would believe that Megatron of all mechs loved being held, sought it actively when they were home. Maybe it was because he finally had someone large enough to properly hold him, though.

"...I'm fairly certain half of that was ripped off of Optimus's speeches." Megatron chuckled a little. "But thank you, Magnus. It's good to hear you say that."  
"I will repeat myself if necessary." Magnus chuckled and pulled him closer.

"Thank you, love. I needed to hear it." "Good, because I want you happy and excited about our sparkling, not worried."

"I am. I will be." Megatron stood up. "Twins... Will one extra room be enough or should we try to expand the house?"

"One room will be enough while they're young, my love." "Oh I suppose you're right."

"Don't overthink it, Megatron. We'll learn."

"I just... I never thought I'd actually have the chance to carry."

Magnus nodded. "The Pits weren't a place for a sparkling, and neither was the war. Things are different now."

"And I'll have you with me through it all." "Of course you will."

"Then I think I can manage." Megatron rubbed his chassis. "I hope they take after you."

Magnus kissed him. "I want them to take after us both, but mostly you. You're beautiful." Megatron chuckled. "You're so weird." "Like you're actually complaining about that."

"If you weren't weird, I don't think we'd be here." Megatron caressed Magnus's helm.

"Exactly so don't complain." "I'm not. I love it about you."

Magnus smiled, truly and genuinely, and leaned in, nuzzling Megatron's helm. "...Let's go to berth early. We can swap nanites... And perhaps you could read me some of your poetry."

The tank purred. "Sounds good to me."

Tangled up in sheets together, Magnus leaned on Megatron's chassis as he read aloud. "...How do you find so many rhyming rhythms for such different things?"  
"My poetry has always been about contrasts." Megatron closed the datapad. "It was a matter of practice."

"It's incredible. You're so talented."

"Stop..." Megatron set the 'pad down. "They're not that good. You're just love-blind."

"Well I am that, but your poems are still amazing."

"No one else particularly thought so." Megatron laid back and turned off the lamp. "I used to publish under a pseudonym."

"Really? That's a shame, love." Megatron shrugged. "I'm not bothered by it anymore."

Megatron rolled into Magnus and curled up. "You like them. That's enough."

Optimus woke during the fourth hour of the recharge cycle and groaned. It was his turn to feed the kitten. But when he onlined his optics, he spotted Starscream sitting in the rocking chair with the creature in his arms, pipette already in its mouth. “Starscream?”

“Yes?” The Seeker asked, every line of his frame radiating tiredness. There was a vial with a trace of circuitspeeders beside his unlocked datapad on the bedside table.

"We're supposed to take turns so the other can sleep."

"I still had datawork." Starscream pinched his nasal vent. "So I was awake already."

"But you should be sleeping."

"And I will. I'm almost done." Starscream patted the kitten gently as she went back to sleep and set her in her warm box.

"I'll get up next feeding then." Starscream settled back down and vented. "Fine by me."

Optimus thought for a long moment as Starscream tried to settle in. "Starscream, I wish you wouldn't use Circuitspeeders this late at night. It's justifiable for the afternoon, but in the evenings, you need to rest too."  
"I need to get my work done, and for you to not treat me like a sparkling."

"I'm just worried about you. It's not good to go so long without decent sleep."

"I have gone longer without recharge at all." He shuttered his optics. "I am fine."

"But now we have Cas and the kitten to think about, too."

"Do you expect me to be a stay-at-home Carrier? Tend your home and children and stay quiet? Is that what you want?" Starscream snapped.

"No, I just want you to get proper rest and not run yourself ragged. You do so much, but without enough sleep you'll burn out."

Starscream flicked off his lamp. "I will... Consider it."

"Thank you." Thunder rumbled outside.

Cas woke with a start when he heard the thunder, wings flicking.

He waited, listening. Lightining lit up the sky, and thunder crashed around him again. He let out a frightened cry and ran for his parents' room.

When someone came crashing into their berthroom, it startled both Optimus and Starscream awake at the same time. The Seeker's servo was wrapped around the hilt of his hold-out weapon before he was truly out of recharge. But when the small figure of their sparkling hit his chassis, he relaxed somewhat and shook himself awake. "Cas?" He pulled the child close.

Their son was crying and peeping in distress.

"Is he saying anything?" Optimus asked.  
"Just instinctive, emotional glyphs. I think the thunder scared him." Starscream pulled Cas beneath their berth covers and soothed his wings gently.

Optimus rubbed his little helm. "Poor little one. It's all right. It's just noise."

Cas clung to his turbofox and nestled into the space between both larger mechs, chirping softly as they managed to soothe his fears, though he would peep and squeal whenever the thunder cracked especially loudly.

They comforted and soothed him through the storm until he finally fell back into recharge as the storm moved on.

"...Well, that was an event." Optimus stated softly, looking across at his berthmate. But Starscream's optics were shuttered and dark and the Seeker was finally in recharge. Just in time for the kitten's next feeding.

The Prime smiled and got up to feed the kitten. At least Starscream and Cas were resting finally.

As he returned to berth, Optimus noted Starscream's alarms. They were set earlier than they strictly needed to be, and he'd done a double-duty shift taking care of the kitten. Optimus pressed the reset button and turned them off.

His own alarm would wake them both at the proper time.

Cas woke with the sun coming up, warm and cozy, between his caretakers.

Starscream was also waking and reached down to cuddle him. Cas purred happily, snuggling in.

Optimus was curled around them slightly, one arm bracketing them to the berth.

Starscream looked at his alarm clock. His alarms hadn't gone off,... though he did admittedly feel better.

He stretched his wings and let the morning light hit them.

Optimus stirred beside him as Cas chirped and peeped.

"Morning..." He murmured, optics onlining and resetting several times as he stroked Cas's helm.

"Morning Optimus." "Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes, it was fine. Did the kitten get her feeding?"

"Yes, I made sure of it."

"Good." Starscream sat up and stretched, chirping to Cas. "Do you want to go for a flight before we refuel, bitlet?"

He nodded but ran to check on the kitten first.

The kitten was curled up peacefully, breathing evenly. She looked much better after a night of steady fuel.

"She's going to be fine, sweetspark. Come on." He reluctantly followed his Carrier out.

Optimus picked up the kitten's box and carried her with him to the kitchen. When she woke, he'd fuel her again if Starscream and Cas weren't back. In the meantime, though, he put together their breakfast and packed the afternoon's fuel. Starscream's gel treats had hardened and were just waiting to be rolled in silver shavings or ionized gold.

He decided to wait to do that so Cas could help. He knew his son would enjoy that.

He pulled down the ingredients from the shelf and noted the new rack of circuitspeeders. As he pulled down the ionized gold, he realized that the two substances looked almost exactly alike.

He quickly separated them and labeled each container, just to be safe. They didn't need Cas getting any circuitspeeder by mistake.

Optimus shut the cabinet and left the ingredients on the table as he surfed through his messages from the morning. Scouts and patrols reported all clear.

He was feeding the kitten when Starscream and Cas returned.

Cas rushed over and climbed up onto a chair to watch as the kitten took the fuel. Starscream noticed the tray and the ingredients left out for them.

Optimus nuzzled the sparkling. "Did you have fun with Carrier?" He nodded and nuzzled back, purring.

"Good." Optimus bounced him on his knee. "Do you want to try and give her some energon?" He asked, holding out the pipette to Cas.

Starscream smiled as he watched Cas feed the kitten, with a bit of help.  
\  
Two orns later, Cas had become much more skilled in feeding the kitten, and she was growing quickly into a sleek, lovely cybercat with green optics and silver and black plating. They'd established a routine together, and Sunstorm had opened his daycare. The fourteen sparklings retrieved from Shockwave's lab were the primary customers, but Optimus knew more couples were reporting sparklings daily.

Ratchet had just commed him saying he had the needed parts to replace Cas's vocalizer, so he was on his way to tell Starscream.

The Seeker was in the washracks. Just as Optimus was about to knock, there was a muted yell of frustration and a crashing noise.

He rushed in. "Starscream, what's wrong?!"

The Seeker was pinching his nasal vent, leaning against the counter, and cupping a bruised servo to his chassis next to the dented wall. Beside him was the basic tablet of Hand Sunstorm had given him. "...I can't do it. I just can't get it."

"Hey, easy, it's okay. It's not for everyone. Don't worry about it, okay. Ratchet just called. He has everything he needs to replace Cas's vocalizer, we just need to set up an appointment for the procedure."

"What is my malfunction that I can't get past the very basics of Hand?!" Starscream sighed and straightened. "How major is the surgery? Will Cas need berth recovery time?"

"Some mechs find is hard, it's not a malfuction. And according to Ratchet, Cas will probably need to take his vocalizer easy for a few days, but he won't actually need to be confined to berth."

Starscream sighed. "All right. Lets set up an appointment." "He'll be excited. He wants to be talk so badly."

"It will be good to finally be able to talk to him." Starscream agreed. Cas was quickly learning Wing, but the nuanced language was no subsitute for clear communication.

The cat came trotting in with Cas. She had since been named Mystic, but she always seemed to known when Cas needed or wanted her, even though he couldn't call her.

"Morning, sweetspark. We have big news." Starscream picked up the sparkling and held him close.

/What is it?/ "Ratchet can finally replace your vocalizer."

Cas's optics brightened, his tires spun, and his wings raised.

Starscream chuckled. "Are you excited?

His little engines revved and his turbines spat a few sparks as he signed. /I'll finally be able to talk to Carrier!/

"Yes you will, but you'll have to learn," he said once Optimus relayed what Cas had signed.

Cas purred and happily pressed into the Seeker. /I'll learn fast./

"We know you will," Optimus said.

Cas leaned over, holding his arms out to the convoy to be hugged by his step-creator. /I can't wait to show Shockwave when he comes back!/

Optimus hugged him back and shared a worried look with Starscream.

In spite of Starscream's misgivings and Optimus’s good intentions, they had fallen into the trap of not wanting to tell the child they'd been meaning not to. Starscream opened a text comm. *We have to tell him tonight.*

*Agreed. He needs to know. We shouldn't have waited as long as we did.*

*And whose fault is that?* Starscream filled three cubes with energon and set out a plate of gold-drizzled treats. "Breakfast time, darling. We can't go to Sunstorm's hungry."

*Both of ours.* He hated it when Optimus was right.

They refueled together and Cas put Mystic on her leash to take her with him to Sunstorm's.

Optimus and Starscream were dreading that evening.

Sunstorm was supervising the sparklings in his and Ironhide's yard when they left Cas at the gate. Starscream hugged him extra tight. "Be good today, Cas."

He noddled and nuzzled his parents, purring and squeaking.

Silverblade rushed over. "Rasi! Come play tag with us!"

He ran off to play.

“I can’t believe we forgot!” Starscream burst out as they walked away. “How?!”  
"We fell into the trap ourselves of adjusting and feeling safe."

"This is awful." Starscream rubbed his servos down his face. "This is going to ruin the good feeling of knowing Ratchet can give him the vocalizer."

"I know, but we don't have a choice. We need to tell him."

"This is your fault. We should have told him immediately."  
"If there's blame, it's equally shared. We both wanted to make this as smooth as possible."  
"The truth is more important than a smooth transition!" Starscream snapped and stormed ahead, taking off.

"And if you really believed that you wouldn't have agreed to wait!" Optimus snapped before he could get truly in the air.

Starscream rounded on him and spotted Jazz coming down from his house. "...We'll talk about this later." He hissed.

"... My office at work." "Fine."

Didn't that thought make for a fun drive up to the administration building? For once, Starscream wasn't loitering outside, waiting for him to get there. Optimus ducked into a washracks to cool his helm.

There was no use fighting over who's fault it was. They had both agreed, and they both forgot. They weren't perfect after all.

Optimus briefly polished his optics and headed upstairs to his office. Starscream was standing outside the door, moderately calmer, but still ticked - seemingly lost in memory.

"Starscream?"

The Seeker jerked. "...Many times do I have to tell you: Don't sneak up on me!"

"... I came from in front of you." "... Oh. Well... you still shouldn't sneak up on me." "Sorry. Lets go in and talk about this."

“All right.” Starscream sighed through his nasal vent. “…So long as he doesn’t hear it from someone else, it should be fine. Do the other sparklings know?”

"I don't know. Starscream, we messed up, yes, but we're not perfect. Nor are we anything close to experienced parents. We can't get into a fight like this or have a meltdown hen we make a mistake."

Starscream looked like he wanted to argue, but pursed his lipplates. "...I just don't want to screw this up."

"Neither do I, but the fact is; we're going to make mistakes."

"And what do you suggest?" Starscream lounged sarcastically.

"We do our best but don't lose our minds when we slip up. We're in this together, Starscream, and blaming each other isn't going to help.

Starscream pressed his lipplates together again. "Very well. I will... Do my best."

"Good. We'll figure this out."

It went better than expected. Optimus honestly expected a fight, but Starscream gave him a clipped 'good morning' and retreated to his office to begin the day's work.

The day both seemed to drag and fly by, and before they knew it they were picking Cas up. He ran to them with Mystic followig.

He didn't seem upset and Starscream mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Now all they had to do was get him home without a slip.

Optimus scooped both sparkling and feline up. "Did you have fun, sweetspark?" Cas nodded and cuddled in.

/We made crystal paintings!/ He chirped. /Sunstorm packed mine in my subspace, so I can show you at home./

"You did? I bet they're so pretty," Starscream cooed once Optimus translated.

"Let's get you home so we can put them on your art wall." Optimus transformed and Cas climbed inside his warm cabin.

He chirped and squeaked up at Starscream as the Seeker flew overhead.

Starscream flew loops around Optimus as he drove. They passed a few other Seekers, who swooped to say hi to Cas.

Cas squealed, fluttering his wings.

Skywarp almost crashed trying to flutter back, but teleported up into the air at the last moment.

"Glitchead," Starscream sighed. "Oh hush. He's so cute, I can't help it."

"Just don't teach your Seekerlets to do that, all right? There's no guarantee they'll be able to warp."

"I know. TC and I have had this conversation already."

Starscream nudged his trinemate's wing and goaded him into a brief game of tag.

Cas squealed and laughed as he watched them play/

"Soon, he'll be up here with us. You must be so excited." Thundercracker commented.

"More than you know."

"I think I have a suspicion." The blue Seeker flew around his bondmate.

"I can't wait to teach him to fly."

"I can't wait to teach ours." Skywarp transformed and hugged Thundercracker. "See you tomorrow, Screamer."

He waved as he landed, following Optimus and Cas inside.

Optimus was helping Cas put up a crystal frame filled with multicolored crystals. "It's beautiful, dear." Starscream studied the piece, trying to decide what it was.

Cas purred and hopped around him, signing. /Carrier, preen me! Please! Preen! Preen!/ "Slow down, baby, I can't tell what you're saying when you jump like that," Optimus chuckled.

Cas pulled himself to a stop with effort and fluttered his wings excitedly as he signed again. "He wants a preening, Starscream. What do you think? Bath early?"

"I think that's a great idea." Cas eagerly climbed his Carrier, squeaking and purring.

Starscream chirped and whistled back, trilling happily to his sparkling. They would tell him after dinner, but before dessert. Hopefully, some of Cas's favorite sweet could help him when he heard about Shockwave.

The sparkling enjoyed his bath and preening, purring as Starscream preened him. Optimus was getting dinner ready.

Starscream pulled the sparkling close and nuzzled him, chirping and twittering. Cas pulled back briefly and grabbed his servo.

"What is it, baby?"

Cas held up his servo and pushed on the digits until his Carrier was making a fist. Then, he pulled on Starscream's thumb.

The Seeker nuzzled him. "What are you doing, you silly?"

Cas chirped and pulled up his pointer finger next, then his littlest digit.

Optimus came over and paused. "Optimus, what's he doing?"

Cas turned to his Creator and held up the same symbol he'd pushed Starscream's servo into. Optimus chuckled deep in his chassis and held up his own, touching his outstretched digits with Cas's. "He's taught you to say 'I love you' in Hand, Starscream."  
Cas chirped enthusiastically and held the sign back towards Starscream.

The Seeker melted and touched his sparkling's digits. "I love you, too, baby."

Cas nuzzled his Carrier and turned back to Optimus, signing and pointing at Starscream.

The Prime signed it to the Seeker, and Starscream signed back to appease their son.

"Energon's warmed." Optimus told them both. "Cas, I added silver to yours."

He chirped happily and climbed into his chair.

Starscream brushed past Optimus on his way into the kitchen. Optimus couldn't tell what the Seeker thought of their son's demand.

Cas sat between them for the whole meal, his wings fluttering happily.

When Starscream brought out the silver fudge, half of it coated in copper shavings, half in gold dust, the mood plummeted as both adults were wired tense.

Cas, of course, picked up on it and looked between them anxiously.

There was no point in putting it off. Starscream gently set a plate of fudge in front of Cas. "Cas, we need to talk to you about something."

/What's going on? Was I bad?/

"You did nothing wrong." Optimus rumbled gently, putting a servo on Cas's shoulder and pulling him into a side-hug. "This is something that happened while you were in stasis."

"Cas,... Shockwave... isn't coming back." /What?/ "He was sick, baby, very sick."

Cas's little face screwed up. /But... But.../  
"We know." Starscream hugged him as well. "It was... It's going to be okay, Cas."

The sparkling began crying then sobbing.

Optimus opened his battlemask and nuzzled him close, kissing his helm. "Shh... He was at peace, Cas. He was vital to bringing about the end of the war - creating this world for you. He would want you to be happy."

Cas cried himself to recharged. All his parents could do was tuck him in with his toy and Mystic. The rest of the night was tense until Optimus and Starscream silently fell into recharge themselves. They simply found they had nothing to say in wake of their son's grief.


	6. Pressing On

Optimus woke in the middle of the recharge cycle, alone. He looked up at Starscream’s rocking chair, but found the mech wasn’t there either. Instead, a completed blanket was laid over the back of the chair and the balls of polymer strands were tucked down into their box. There was almost none left – Starscream had estimated his project almost perfectly.

He got up and went to look for the Seeker. He found him in the kitchen sipping some warm energon. Cas was on his hip, sharing the warm drink and nearly back into recharging. It seemed the little one had either woken up from a dream or had simply heard Starscream out here.

Optimus picked up the warmer and poured himself a small serving, joining them at the table. Starscream flicked a wing in acknowledgment.

Cas finally lost the fight and slipped back into recharge completely. "He didn't sign or write anything when he came out here to me. Just waited to be picked up and wanted some of my energon."

"He trusted you would understand." Optimus kept his voice pitched low. "You've gotten much better at reading him, even if you can't speak Hand."

"I suppose I have. ... Lets take him to bed with us after this. I think waking up with us will help him a little." Optimus nodded. "I agree. I know we can't start the night that way due to his bedtime, but he seems to enjoy sleeping with us." Starscream gave a half-hearted smirk. "He enjoys how warm we keep him."

Optimus let his lipplates rise slightly and blamed how tired he was for what came out of his vocalizer next: "I enjoy how warm you keep me."

Thankfully the Seeker either understood... or was just as tired. "Me? You're a wall of heat that keeps *me* warm."

"Glad to be of service." Optimus chuckled softly and finished the remaining energon in his cube.

Starscream finished his and vented. "Come on. Lets wrap this one up in his new blanket and get some recharge. We all need it." "What happened to staying up to-" "Forget it. I'm too tired." Optimus chuckled softly.

The Prime put the cubes in the washer as Starscream carried their sparkling into their berthroom.

He wrapped Cas up in the new blanket, and they cuddled the sparkling between them.

Optimus ran his digits over the knotwork. He looked up at Starscream to compliment it, but the Seeker was out already.

He smiled and fell into recharge himself. He woke to a very insistent sparkling pulling one of his servos on top of him.

Optimus opened his optics and looked down at Cas. "What is it, baby?" A glance at Starscream told him the Seeker was still in recharge.

He pulled Optimus' servo down onto him and wiggled around so said servo was covering his wings. "Oh, are your wings cold, baby?" He nodded.

Optimus gently pulled the new blanket further over Cas and then cuddled him to his grille, where the warmth of his engines could blow directly onto the Seekerlet.

The weather was getting cooler, he supposed it made sense the sparklings would be effected first.

Starscream stirred and stretched, wings lifting slightly. They folded down when the Seeker was in recharge, but they were still there, bulky against his back. Optimus reached out and adjusted the blanket over the Seeker’s shoulder so he wouldn’t wake up. It was the break day, and none of them had anything urgent to do.

Cas fell back into recharge too, cuddled into him.

When Optimus woke next, there were cubes beside him and Cas on a tray in Starscream's spot on the berth. The Seeker himself was in the rocking chair - playing with the remaining fibers from Cas's blanket and creating a small square out of them.

"Morning, Starscream," he greeted, carefully sitting up.

"Good morning." The Seeker flicked his wings in greeting. He bound off the last stitch and held up the remaining section of cord. "I think Carrier would be proud of me: I almost used it all." It was the first time Starscream had mentioned his Creators beyond the fact they were dead.

Oh? What did you make with the rest?"

"Just a square." Starscream shrugged, putting it in one of their drawers. "If I make enough, I could make another blanket from them, but I don't know..."

"That would be interesting. ... You never really mentioned your creators before."

"What's to mention?" Starscream shrugged, standing up and heading for the washracks. "They gave birth to us, they were with us for a while, and taught us some things. Then they followed Nominus into the stars to war and... Never came back."

"Us? You have siblings?"

"Skywarp and Sunstorm." Starscream stated simply. "And Pharma, but he is my aeriemate - my Uncles' sparkling."

"Oh. I'm sorry... about what happened to them."

Starscream huffed. "Were you even sparked then?"

"Nope. I came after Nominus, right around the time Sentinel came into power. He was the only Prime I remember."

"...Then you only saw the fading gleam of Cybertron's Golden Age." Starscream rolled his neck and his wings flicked sarcastically. "Trust me when I say it wasn't so golden for most."

"I know. I saw it. I said I was around for Sentinel, never said I liked him."

"...So what did you do before you became Prime? Guard work? Law enforcement?" "I was an archivist."

Starscream huffed a laugh and turned back. "An archivist? You were a librarian?"

"Yep, Orion Pax the dataworm." "I can't picture it." "Well I also didn't look like this when I was Orion."

"Really? What did you look like?" Starscream came back to the berth and picked up the tray, handing Optimus his cube before settling back against the headboard. Cas was still in recharge between them, but he'd wake up soon.

"I was smaller for one thing. I was always on the small side on Covoys. No mask, and my frame was smoother and a little... rounder I suppose." "The Matrix sure changed you." Optimus shook his helm. "The Matrix didn't do this. Sentinel did. This... isn't my original body."

Starscream's wings lifted and flicked. "Why would Sentinel have a librarian rebuilt into the war machine who could put Megatron into his place?"

Optimus met his gaze. "Because I died in the attack on the Archives saving others. He was impressed, apparently, with my courage and sacrifice, so he took my spark and built this frame for it. He erased my memories, but when the Matrix joined to me my memories were returned."

Starscream went quiet then, wings dropping a little as he thought.

"Starscream?" Optimus asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Nothing that matters anyway." Starscream stood up. "We'd better get the day started."

Cas was waking up now and vented. "Big vent. Biggest vent ever."

Cas chirped little chuckles as Optimus tickled his chin and he woke fully. He purred and pulled his blanket over his helm, 'hiding.' Mystic came in and leapt up on the berth.

She meowed and pounced on her mechling. Cas squealed and giggled.

Optimus chuckled and gathered them both to his chassis, hugging them close as they wiggled together and Mystic wrestled her way beneath the blanket.

"Time for breakfast, sweetspark," he cooed.

"Breakfast in berth, so fancy." He nuzzled Cas and handed him the cube, tickling Mystic's ears.

Starscream came over as Cas began sucking down his breakfast. "Is it good, baby?" Cas nodded and chirped.

"Ratchet says he can get your appointment in on the first workday." Starscream told the child, stroking his helm. "So you'll be able to speak soon. We'll take you in the morning, then you'll get to stay with me and Creator at the offices for the rest of the day."

He purred and leaned back against Optimus, tucking his wings against the Prime.

Optimus nuzzled the mechling close. "Let's put your new blanket in your room and get around, little one. The day is well on its way."

He pouted and clung to him.

Optimus chuckled gently as he stood up. "Are you going to ride with me?" He stroked Cas's back as he gathered up Cas's blanket and folded it.

"Optimus, bring your trailer. We'll need it for the materials I requested." Starscream called into the berthroom.

"All right. Who wants to help me get my trailer?" /Me! I do!/

"I think Cas is riding along with me today." Optimus called to Starscream as the Seekerlet climbed onto the Prime's back kibble and clung there.

"That's fine. Cas, be good for Creator." Cas chirped affirmative.

"That's my sweet little mechling." Starscream emerged from his office and gripped Optimus's shoulder, using it as leverage to press a kiss to Cas's cheekplate, his pedes lifting off the ground. As with all Seekers, he was amazingly light for such a powerful warrior frame.

The sparkling squeaked and purred. Optimus, feeling mischievous, opened his mask and kiss Starscream on the cheek, loudly. As expected, Cas laughed, and the stunned look on his Carrier's face only made him laugh more.

Starscream retaliated a moment later by blowing air into one of Optimus's audials, tickling the Prime as he dropped back to the floor, cheekplates heated. "Let's just get going."

"Right. Ready to go, Cas?" The sparkling nodded.

Optimus brought his trailer out of storage and transformed around Cas, scooping him into his cabin. "Ready? Roll out!" He called to Starscream as they moved out towards the Materials Exchange.

Cas squealed and peeped happily as they went along.

Optimus blew his horn, the noise entertaining the sparkling even more as they cut through the busy reconstruction. Ironhide waved from his front yard with Silverblade beside him, lobbing around a ball.

Cas squealed and waved back.

Silverblade rushed towards the sidewalk and transformed into her motorcycle form, driving beside the road to the end of the block and revving her engines playfully. "Hi, Rasi! Hi, Optimus!"

Cas waved and signed back 'hello'.

"Where are you going? Can we play later?" She stopped at the end, when Optimus had to stop for a traffic guidance signal and transformed. Ironhide caught up.

"We're going to material's exchange right now. Maybe we can bring Cas later."

"Sweetspark, what have I told you about racing off?" Ironhide scooped Silverblade up. "Morning, Optimus."

"Morning, Ironhide. How's it going?"

"Wild as ever with this one." Ironhide bounced Silverblade into the air above his helm. "I'd better get back before Sunny notices we're not in the yard. Pop in later for evening energon, we got somethin' to tell y'all."

"Sure thing. See you tonight."

Optimus turned the corner and headed to the exchange. Starscream was waiting outside, talking with Skywarp and Thundercracker, who were carrying canisters of paint.

Cas got out and was scooped up by Skywarp as Optimus transformed.

"Hey, there, wild child!" Skywarp squealed, whirling Cas into the air and into a hug.

He giggled and hugged him back.

"Good morning, Skywarp. Thundercracker." Optimus greeted his brothers-in-law. Now that he knew, he honestly wasn't surprised. All the Seekers were very social, but Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream stuck together through thick and thin. He wondered who was older.

"Morning, Prime." Cas was purring and chirping as he was cuddled.

"Paints for the sparkling's room?" Optimus asked, noting the canisters. Thundercracker was holding Spring Green and Blade Silver.

"Hedging our bets. Knowing Skywarp, we're going to need the nursery semi-permanently." Thundercracker showed him the color.

"And Thunder's boring and doesn't want to customize for each sparkling." Skywarp pouted, knocking shoulders with his mate.

"Semi-permanently? Doesn't that seem... a bit much?"

"We're a species on the verge of extinction after a four-million vorn war nearly annihilated our population and you're telling us not to reproduce?" Thundercracker raised an optical ridge.

Optimus was rescued from having to answer that by Starscream. "I'm sure all Optimus is saying is that we need to be cautious. Our resources aren't unlimited." The Seeker reminded them both.

"Of course, of course. Rest assured, I don't want to have more than two or three running underpede at a time."

"That's what I meant. Sorry it came out wrong." "No worries," Skywarp smiled, nuzzling Cas.

"But you can't say you don't want to see flights of Seekers like there used to be, Starscream. Can't you imagine it?"

"Yes, I would like to see that again." Starscream smiled slightly. "But now that we're not in danger of being killed, I can wait to see them."

"True, and too many sparklings at once won't help us rebuild," Thundercracker said.

"Aww, you're all so commonsensical. Don't you ever just get excited? Be happy!" Skywarp handed Cas back to Starscream. "C'mon, Thunder. Let's get home."

"We are happy and excited, Warp, but we still have to be careful," Starscream said.

"That's why I have Thunder, Stars. He'll make sure I'm careful." Skywarp hugged his brother and he and Thundercracker transformed to fly off.

Cas watched them go and sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetspark?" Optimus asked the sparkling as they entered the exchange.

Starscream bounced their son. "We'll see them again soon, baby."

"Now that your blanket is finished, we'll make one for their sparkling together." Starscream cuddled the child. "Do you want to pick out the pretty colors?"

Cas shook his helm and chirped, holding onto Starscream.

"No? Why not?" He signed to Optimus.

"He says he wouldn't know what colors to choose." Optimus gently pressed a servo to Cas's helm. "...His temperature seems fine." The two mechs locked optics, both thinking the same thing: Cas's listlessness had to be caused by Shockwave's absence.

"Starscream, I was wondering something this morning?" "Hmm?" "Can you make wing warmers?"

"Yes, actually. That was going to be my next project after Cas's blanket." Starscream cuddled the sparkling in his arms. "We can make them to match the pretty blanket, hmm, baby?" He cooed to the child.

The sparkling nodded and tucked his wings in close.

Starscream looked down at the child. "...Why don't you go pick out a toy?" He set the sparkling down gently. "Or a crafts kit? Maybe another crystal painting?"

Cas's headfins lay back, and he whined softly. He didn't want to be down. He wanted to be held and cuddled and hold Creator and Carrier in return.

He went to Optimus and signed briefly and the convoy picked him up again. "He wants to be close to us right now, Starscream." Optimus told the Seeker, though he understood Starscream had been trying to get him alone for conversation he didn't want Cas to hear. He sent a text comm. *We'll speak later.*

*Agreed. Perhaps when he's calmed down enough go to Sunstorm's and play with Silverblade or when he's asleep tonight.* "Come on, sweetling, lets pick out a toy together, how about that?" Cas thought for a moment then nodded.

/Ball?/

"A ball sounds great to me." Optimus nuzzled Cas. "Do you want a big one or a bouncy one?" He asked as they approached the small selection of sparkling toys.

/Bouncy./ Starscream was looking at some newly made beanbag chairs and selected a smaller one that Cas could use for a while yet but wasn't big enough for an adult.

Their shopping trip ended up taking most of the morning. In addition to the load of building supplies for Cas's climbing set, Cas had his ball and chair and Starscream picked out materials for a pair of wing warmers and two other sparkling blankets, one for Silverblade and the other for Skywarp and Thundercracker's sparkling.

Cas was standing next to Starscream as he choose his materials, bouncing his new ball. He wanted down long enough to play with it, but he stayed as close to his Carrier as possible.

Optimus came back into the store. "The pipes and concrete are loaded." He told Starscream as the Seeker chose colors for Silverblade's blanket - red, gold, and silver for her family. "Are we almost done in here?"

"Nearly... Just one more thing." Starscream tapped his lipplates with a digit. "Help me carry these?" He had a pile of skeins arranged in a carrying box beside him.

"Of course." He took the skeins from the Seeker.

"Good. Then I think these." Starscream chose a bright blue for the last color. "And that should keep me busy for the next vorn."  
Cas peeped and squeaked. "Come on, baby, we need to go pay for this and for your ball."

Cas leapt up into his Carrier’s arms again and hugged close as Optimus carried over the polymer skeins. The mech behind the counter was the same, glaring Praxian. Starscream wanted to rattle his wings, but restrained them.

Optimus noted the mech’s dirty looks, but chalked it up to a stressful day in retail.

"Can you put your ball up on the counter?"

Cas leaned down with a hesitantly cheerful chirp and set the ball with the rest of the items.

"Good job, baby. Don't worry, you'll get it back soon," Starscream said, rubbing his helm/

Optimus frowned behind his battlemask as the Praxian made a rude flick with his doorwings. He gave them their total and the Prime picked up the box, leading them out to his trailer.

He gave Cas his ball back. "Here you go, baby." Cas squeaked and bounce his ball, careful not to let it get away from him.

"That countermech isn't very nice." Starscream commented to Optimus as he loaded the skeins.

"I'm sure he's simply overtired." Optimus replied, frowning again. "Retail is not an easy career."

"Maybe. I hope that's all it is." Cas made a distressed sound and began bouncing in place. "Cas? What’s wrong? Are your tanks full?" He nodded, whining.

"Blurr's is fairly close. We could duck down there for afternoon energon." Starscream picked up the sparkling.

"That sounds great to me. Go, I'll be right behind you." Optimus closed the trailer.

Starscream nodded and hurried off their sparkling. He rushed into Blurr's and right to the nearest washroom.

"Go, quickly." Starscream set him down and leaned against the counter, huffing a few vents. That was a sprint. Cas rushed into a stall.

The Seeker smiled and waited for him to finish.

Soundwave stepped out of one of the stalls and approached the line of washing stations. The mech seemed amused by Starscream's rush. "At least you did not learn that lesson the hard way." Soundwave commented to the Seeker.

"It was a near thing."

"Query: Starscream, happy?" Soundwave asked.

"What? Oh, yes, I am."

"Good." Soundwave stepped out of the refresher and out of Starscream's sightline.

Cas came out moments later. "All done?" He nodded.

"Keep a better optic on that. Someday, we might not be able to get somewhere as easily." Starscream patted Cas gently. "Come on and wash up, your Creator will be here by now."

He washed and scampered back to the Seeker, chirping and squeaking.

Starscream plucked him up and he climbed onto the Seeker's shoulders, letting Starscream carry him out into the main bistro. Optimus was sitting in a booth with Megatron and Ultra Magnus across from him. The three had yet to order more than a plate of rust sticks and were discussing construction progress.

Cas peeped and clambered into Megatron's lap and began peeping to his chassis.

Megatron rumbled fondly and stroked the child's helm. "Three more orns, little one." He told Cas.

Starscream sat down next to Optimus, wings twitching and on alert. He almost bumped the Prime's helm with one.

"What's the matter?" the Convoy asked after that.

"Nothing." Starscream picked up a menu. "Everything is fine. What would you like, Cas?"

Cas tapped the poliberry flavored energon then went back to what he was doing.

"In any case, we can be certain the medcenter is going to be all but completed within the next orn." Ultra Magnus reported. "And with a proper medcenter, we can begin using and even developing more specialized equipment. Ratchet is optimistic that he can start erasing battle damage soon, not just covering it."

"Good. Perhaps that will help further the peace." "Lets hope so."

"Can we all sit down at a table for once and not talk about the massive tragedy hanging over all our helms?" Starscream hissed as Blurr came up behind them.

Cas huddled down and whined.

"Talking-about-the-memorial-plans?" Blurr asked as he pulled out a datapad. Ion Storm was behind the counter, making orders as Blurr took them. "It's-almost-the-anniversary."

Megatron shot Starscream a red-opticed glare as he soothed Cas's wings. "We were just about to start discussing plans, Blurr. Do you have a suggestion?"

“Aside-from-a-cocktail-I’ve-been-working-on? Fireworks. Mechs-love-fireworks.” Blurr tapped the ‘pad. “Now-what-can-I-get-you?”

"Poliberry for the little one. Cooper for me," Megatron said.

"Plain energon with coolant." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Ionized silver with a copper twist." Optimus went next.

"Ice cold with two shots of circuitspeeders." Starscream finished. "And a dash of cobalt."

"Coming-right-up." Blurr snapped the 'pad closed and sped off.

Megatron tickled Cas's wings then his pedes, then under his arms. The sparkling giggled and squealed. "Are you ticklish? So ticklish."

Optimus sent Starscream a text comm. *Two shots of circuitspeeders is a lot, even for you. Are you getting tired, Starscream?*

*Before you make any smart-aft suggestions, I have far too much to do this afternoon to nap through it. We can't work on a playset in the dark.*

*I suppose, I just worry that might be too much is all.* *It'll be fine. By the time we're done I'll be plenty tired.*

Optimus began another message, and found his words were failing him. *You have been fatigued almost as long as I've known you. Don't you think a rest might be in order? What do you fear from stopping - * No, he couldn't send that. It sounded angry. *Just because we received the materials today doesn't mean we need to assemble them now. It can wait a decacycle or even two. Cas will not love us less because he doesn't have a playset.* He couldn't send that either. He knew full well Starscream was worried about their relationship with Cas at the moment. *I want you to be rested, at your best -* This wasn't about him! Why was this so hard? *Starscream - * A pair of digits snapped beside his audial and Optimus blinked himself back. The problem with text comm was that it was much, much more distracting than speaking. He'd been silent and thinking too long. "What?"

"Megatron asked a question." Starscream told him, lowering his servo.  
"Oh, sorry. Guess I got lost in thought. What did you say, Megatron?"

"I asked if you wanted to have a public ceremony for the anniversary of the war's end and include the bonding anniversary or if we should keep that private." Megatron restated, sitting back. "I have no opinion on the subject. But as it is a part of public record and most mechs know it was part of the ultimate armistice treaty, it might need to be mentioned."

"... Perhaps it would be wise to do something public... though I'm not sure what exactly."

"I don't see a point to a full-on memorial and celebration at all." Starscream took his usual stance on the matter. "With all the work we still have to do, there's not all that much to celebrate."

"Peace is cause for celebration," Megatron said.

"And we celebrated peace, but we still don't have a functional medcenter, an intranet, or even an archive."

"Mechs need catharsis. A chance to forget their qualms." Ultra Magnus added. "Were this a different conversation, I might agree with Starscream, but the anniversary of the war's end is monumentous to require some form of celebration."

"I agree. We can't gloss over it," Magnus said. Cas perked up. /Dancing! Lets do dancing!/

Megatron chuckled. "There would be a great deal of dancing, little one. Of every kind. Possibly even a wing ballet." He glanced over at Starscream. "Would one be possible?"

Starscream folded his arms. "Only three of the remaining Seekers alive have any idea how to dance on the wing and I'm not one of them. You'd have to ask Pharma, Sunstorm, and Bluefire."

"Then I'll ask them." Cas squealed with gleee, his own wings fluttering.

Optimus, meanwhile, had done the math. "The sparklings will emerge directly before the anniversary, won't they?"

"If all goes well, yes."

"Wouldn't it be something if they emerge on the anniversary?" Mangus smiled. "Don't even joke. That's almost a decacyle after my due date."

"It's entirely possible." Starscream needled. "Those due dates are never exactly accurate."

"Ugh. I hope they don't wait that long."

Optimus chuckled. "Have you arranged the sparkling's room?"

"Actually, we're not going to have a nursery for the first few months. They're going to stay with us." Megatron smiled and touched his chassis. "But we did get the crib and set it up already."

"Understandable, you'll be able to tend to them quicker." "And I'll feel safer having them close," the Carrier said.

Blurr whisked back, dropped off their cubes, and whipped off again. Optimus picked up his and sipped meditatively. "Have you given any thought to names?"

"Not yet. I've always liked names that also fit with color, but obviously we don't know colors until they're born."

"I have a few ideas." Megatron disagreed. "But like Magnus, I want to wait until I can see them."

"Fair enough." Cas vented heavily. "What a big vent," Magnus said, reaching over to tickle the sparkling.

"It's almost time for his afternoon nap." Optimus explained as Cas began to droop a little, sleepily digging into the warm chassis he was lying on.

"I can take him," Starscream said. "He's fine. I don't mind, and he'll been plenty warm at least," Megatron said. He put out a fair bit of heat, and Cas was warmed by him.

Starscream's wings flicked and nearly hit Optimus again. "Very well. If it's not any trouble." He finished his cube in one go and set it down.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, if he's moved now he might wake up again. Best to let him fall completely asleep first."

"Cas is a fairly heavy recharger." Starscream pointed out. "He doesn't wake up easily, even when he's not asleep yet."

"But it's fine, let him settle." Optimus sipped his energon again, glancing at the Seeker. "He can sleep on the way home."

"... True." Cas was soon fast asleep. The adults eventually finished their energon, and Megatron carefully passed the sleeping sparkling off to Starscream. Cas's wings tucked in reflexively to the loss of heat.

Starscream churred and trilled gently to the child, laying him inside  
Optimus's alt mode as quickly as possible. "I'll get on those wingwarmers ASAP. He's definitely reacting to the change in season."

"Yeah, it's a lot harder on sparklings than it is on adults. No wonder he was so content with Megatron. Tanks put out more heat than any other frame."

"Convoy's put out a lot more than most other frames as well." Starscream reminded Optimus. "And the warmers will definitely help, but by All Light's day, most of Cas's activities might have to be indoors."

"True, though if it snows we'll have to let him play in it at least a little." "If it snows *I'll* play in it."

Optimus pulled the trailer into their home and transformed, Cas in his arms as he stood up. "Is it true that Seekers hibernated once?" He asked as they went inside. "It was often mentioned in legend, but there was no factual evidence.

"It was true to a point. Vos is near the equator, but there were colonies of Seekers further north who hibernated during the winter. But that was a very long time ago. Ancient days."

"So basically legend by now." "Basically, but it did happen once."

Mystic rubbed against Optimus's pedes as he came in. Starscream reached down and picked her up, stroking her ears. "I'm sure many things happened once that are strange to think about now."

"Yeah." Optimus wrapped Cas in his blanket.

"...I hope the war is that strange one day." Starscream pressed his cheekplate to Mystic's back. "I hope it's a dim and fading dream."

The Prime nodded. "So do I."

Optimus tucked Cas down into his berth and went to help Starscream unload their materials. Most of them were pre-cut, designed for the climbing gym Starscream had specified.

Optimus’s thoughts went back to the drafts of messages and the unfinished sentences he’d tried to put together to express his concern for his bondmate. But no matter how he tried, he couldn’t think of something to say that wouldn’t trigger Starscream in some fashion.

He left Cas's berthroom as Mystic came in and jumped up onto the berth. Starscream was in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Sunstorm and Ironhide want us to come over for evening energon." Optimus told the Seeker as he poured through a databook of recipes.

"We'll go after Cas's nap."

"You've been quiet all day." Optimus observed. "Tired?"  
"Can't I just be quiet?"

"You can, but it's not like you." He sighed. "Is about what I told you about my past? You've been quiet since I told you about being Orion."

"It wasn't what I expected, shall we say that and be done with it?" Starscream pushed off the counter and headed for the back door. "We have some light, might as well use it."

"If you're sure that's all that's bothering you." "I'll bounce back." "Speaking of bounce maybe we should ball proof the house too while we're at it."

"Why? What's he gotten into?" Starscream asked as they stepped out into the evening light.

"I mean now that Cas has a ball to play with."

“Well, I didn’t assume we would allow him to play with it where he could break things like the kitchen. Most of our possessions aren’t exactly fragile.”

"True, but things could be stuck down so they won't fall easily."

"That shouldn't be too hard then. Let's get this set up though. The more he runs and plays out here, the less likely he's going to break something inside." Starscream pulled out his structure plan for the playset.

Optimus looked it over. "That will do very nicely. Well done."

"Well, I was an engineer before all this went down." Starscream showed him the plan. "It would probably be easiest to assemble everything on the hard pad, then sink it into concrete and let it set before we cover over the pit with the rubber shredding."

The Prime nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll dig the concrete anchors, you start assembling." Optimus picked up an excavator and went into the yard while Starscream sorted pipe and began setting up the basic construction, sparkwelder ready at the waiting.

They worked, slowly building the playset until Cas came running out of the house in a panic.

He practically tackled Starscream as he tried to weld one of the last joints and the welder itself went wild, ripping open a gash on Starscream's servo.

Optimus rushed over at once, and Cas backpedaled, now crying at seeing his Carrier hurt.

Starscream dropped the welder, the safety catch engaging at once and grabbed his injured servo, energon leaking between his digits. "I'm all right, Cas." He gritted out. "Optimus, get the first aid kit."

"I'll call Ratchet too," he said, running inside.

“We don’t need Ratchet!” Starscream got to his feet.

Still crying, Cas nodded frantically. Yes Ratchet! Ratchet would fix Carrier.

"It's just a cut - it barely broke armor, don't call anyone until I've cleaned it and stopped the leaking at least!"

"It's more than a cut, Starsceam."

“You don’t know that. It’s fine. If the wires are intact, I can fix the armor itself and the lines. Sweetspark, it’s okay, baby. I’m going to be fine.”

Cas was now signing for Ratchet as he cried. Optimus picked him up. "I'm calling Ratchet, if not for your sake then for Cas's. Ratchet can reassure him about injuries better than we can."

"Fine. But it's fine. Really. I can move all the digits." Starscream was already rinsing energon out. "But if It helps Cas, get him over here."

Ratchet arrived soon and began inspected Starscream's servo. Cas hovered at Ratchet's knee anxiously. Thankfully he'd stopped crying now.

"It's just an armor wound. I can do a patch, it'll be fine by morning." Ratchet reassured them as he began repairing the cut.

"There, see, baby. I'll be fine," Starscream said. Cas sighed in relief and pressed against his Carrier's leg.

“But be careful next time.” Optimus gently told the child, stroking his helm with one, large hand.

He whined and began signing. /I woke up, but you weren't here.

"We were just outside, darling. We were setting up a climbing gym."

/But you weren't here./ "What's he saying?" Starscream asked. Optimus told him quietly.

"I'm sorry, baby." Starscream hugged him with his free arm, pulling him close. "Next time, come outside before you worry about us."

Cas nodded and curled into him.

Starscream pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Shh... We're all right."

Optimus came from the other side and rubbed Cas's back and wings until the sparkling finally settled down.

“Well, now that we can’t finish the set, we might as well go over to Ironhide and Sunstorm’s.” Starscream flexed his servo, testing the tender plating beneath the patches. “Let’s get polished up, sweetspark.”

Cas let himself be polished without fuss, though he didn't enjoy the process.

Starscream purred softly to him. "Tomorrow, we'll take you to the medical center in the morning." He reminded the child that he was going to have his new vocalizer soon.

He perked up but still clearly dreaded being polished.

Starscream sighed as he ran the polishing cloth over Cas's plates, rubbing in the shiny wax.

The sparkling did, however, refused to let his Carrier rub it over his faceplates. He dodged the cloth, covered his face, and even wriggled free and ran to Optimus.

Optimus was scrubbing out the seams around his aerials when Cas grabbed onto his leg and hid behind it. He pulled his helm out of the sink and looked down. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"He won't let me polish his face plates. Cas, come here." Cas shook his helm adamantly.

"Does he have to have them polished?" Optimus asked. "Sunstorm and Ironhide have Silverblade: I doubt they expect a perfectly clean sparkling."

"I want him to look his best." "He looks fine, Starscream, and he clearly don't like being polished."

"Well, all right." Starscream patted Cas's helm. "Go get your turbofox." Starscream set his tin of polish beside Optimus. "Optimus, can you do the back of my wings?"  
"Of course." Cas darted off, and Optimus quickly dried himself before taking the polish and carefully began polishing the back of Starscream's wings.

The long, thin limbs vibrated slightly beneath his digits as Starscream sat as still as he could be. The Prime's servo touched over the scars where Starscream's brands had been removed. Just like they were burned in, they'd had to be burned out. His own, defunct Autobot sigils were painted on or designed to be removed.

His servo lingered for a moment then went back to the polishing task. "There. Finished."

Starscream's wings stretched and brushed his servo again, warm and smooth. "Thanks." He stood up. "Cas? Are you ready?"

The sparkling came to the door and squeaked, holding his toy. "I think he's waiting on us," Optimus chuckled.

Starscream plucked Cas up into his arms. "Then let's not keep them waiting any longer. I'm sure Silverblade is excited to see Cas."

Cas nestled into him and purred. Ironhide answered the door when Optimus nodded, and Silverblade rushed over. "Rasi!"

Cas wiggled to be let down and Starscream released him to play with the little two-wheeler. "Good evening, Ironhide." The Seeker flicked his wings as Sunstorm came out from the kitchen.

"Evenin'. You can play for a few minutes, then it's time to dinner," he told the sparklings.

"You mentioned you wanted to tell us something." Optimus commented as they followed Sunstorm into the lounge - doubling as a refueling room so Sunstorm could use the actual fueling room for a crafts workshop. "Is anything wrong?"  
"No, Optimus. Everything's fine. Just got some news to share."

"Do you want to wait for the little ones to share?" Starscream asked.

"Silverblade already knows and it wouldn't surprise me if she's already told Casarasi." Sunstorm brought in a tray of cubes and a plate of fudge. He went over to Ironhide and nuzzled the big, red meched. "We're sparked, Starscream, and we hoped you and Optimus would be the secondary Creators."

"We'd be honored," Optimus said at once.

"Thanks, Prime." Ironhide smiled. "We appreciate ya."

"Silverblade, Cas, come get your energon." The sparklings dashed over to Sunstorm, and Cas held up his arms for a cuddle.

Sunstorm hugged him close and Cas chirped, pressing his audial to the Seeker's cockpit.

"Yep, there's a sparklet there. You're so smart." He peppered Cas's face with kisses, making him laugh.

"How long has it been there?" Starscream asked, sitting down beside his brother.  
"Only a few decacycles. It's about to descend." Sunstorm relaxed back.

Silverblade climbed up into Starscream's lap with her cube, and Ironhide gave Cas the other sparkling cube. Sunstorm smiled down at the blue sparkling. "More cuddles for me? Yay! I love cuddles."

Cas giggled and leaned up against Sunstorm, wings flicking and tires spinning occasionally.  
While Ironhide and Optimus discussed some road construction they were working on, Sunstorm turned to Starscream and spoke in Seeker cant. "You'll have one of your own soon, hmm?"

"Not yet, and don't talk as if Cas isn't."

"Of course I don't mean that, Starscream." Sunstorm gave a disapproving chuck that made Silverblade look up briefly from her treat. "I was simply asking. It's not like you to lag behind."

"We'll get there on our own time, Sunstorm." He cuddled Silverblade. "Now hush, I'm cuddling my niece."

Sunstorm brushed their wings together apologetically as Silverblade offered Starscream another piece of fudge.

"Thank you, sweetspark. I love fudge."

Silverblade smiled. "I do to!" She pushed off. "C'mon Rasi. Let's play."

Cas shook his helm and nestled in more. He was cuddling and wasn't willing to give it up yet.

"Okay." She ran off to get their toys and play on the floor while the adults finished their energon and talked.

They finally parted to put the sparklings to bed.

Starscream took a deep in-vent of the night air. They were walking, Cas against Optimus's shoulder as he cradled him to his windshield. "...Stars are nice tonight."

He looked up and smiled. "Yes, they are. It's been a long time since I bothered to notice."

"...You couldn't see them in the cities anyway. Too much light."

"True, and it's a shame. They're so beautiful," Optimus said, "... like another Star I know."

Starscream froze. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't that. When Optimus looked back at him, he flicked his wings and marched on. "...Let's get Cas to bed."

".. Right." They tucked their son in and returned to the living room. The silence was... awkward.

"I apologize if I overstepped." Optimus stated as Starscream worked on the blanket for Skywarp and Thundercracker's sparkling. "I did not intend to offend you."

Of course he was offended. How blunt and... desperate did a mech have to be to just come out with that?

"...I do apologize." Optimus stood up. "I'm going to berth."

Starscream remained tightly wound for a bit longer, turning it over. How could he – No one just said things like that!

At least... no one just said it and meant it. Mystic pawed his knee and meowed. "Hmm? Oh, did you get shut out of Cas's room?"

Starscream set down his crochet and picked her up, cuddling her to his cockpit. "What do you think? Want to sleep with me tonight, or go with Cas?"

She meowed and led him to Cas's door. He opened it for her and watched her run to jump into the berth with her mechling.

"Good girl." He murmured, creeping up on soft pedes to Cas's side to check on him. He was cuddled up to his turbofox toy, wrapped in his blanket, and breathing softly. Starscream hoped his dreams were sweet.

He lightly kissed the tiny helm and left him to sleep with his toy and his pet.

Starscream didn't know what he was expecting, but a silent tension filled his limbs when he went into the berthroom. Optimus was on his side - apparently in recharge.

He hesitated then lay down on his side of the berth.

His wings folded to his back, letting him fit in with ease.


	7. Arrivals

Almost an orn and a half later, Starscream gently checked Cas's operation scar. It was all but gone. "Only a few more days of your nanite cream." He told the child, gently spreading some of the healing ointment over the place.

Cas wrinkled his nasal vent. "I know it doesn't smell nice." The sparkling suddenly went rigid then bolted for Megatron's office.

"Cas?!" Starscream stood up and left his office. Optimus was coming to his door as well.  
"What happened? Why did Cas bolt?" The Convoy asked.

"I don't know." They followed their son to Megatron's office. Cas was try to open the door, squealing and peeping.

“What is it, sweetspark?” Starscream asked his son, knocking on the door.

/Something's wrong! He's in pain!/ Cas signed frantically.

He still signed when he needed someone to understand something and didn't have time to put it in words. Optimus knocked, harder than Starscream. "Megatron?"

"G-Go AH!" Optimus shouldered open the door at Megatron's pained cry.

The lock creaked, then screamed as it broke. Cas hurried through as soon as the door was open. Megatron was on the floor, leaning against a wall, coolant running down his faceplates.

Starscream rushed to him. "You idiot, you're in labor! Why didn't you go to the medcenter!"

"I thought it was false labor." Megatron ground out. "I commed Magnus already. It's fine."

"It's not fine! Open your panel now!"

"I've got both Ratchet and Pharma. Pharma's on his way." Starscream was comming the medcenter - nearby, but no journey for someone in this condition.  
Megatron glanced over at Cas.

The sparkling looked back. "They need to come," he said to the Tank.

Starscream looked at Cas. "Go get the blankets from my office, Optimus, get hot water and solvent." He knelt beside the warlord. "All right, they're gone, now open up."

Megatron groaned but obeyed.

Starscream positioned himself for a glance and saw a helm. "Primus!"

"You need to push, Megatron." "Magnus isn't here. I don't want to do this without him."

"If you don't push, you risk damaging them. Magnus will understand." Starscream told him. "But the longer the helm is in the birth canal, the more likely that something will happen and energon to the processor will be cut off."

Megatron whimpered then pushed. He screamed as the helm emerged.

Cas was back first with a blanket. Starscream glanced up as he put it beside them. "All right, Cas, stay back by the door and help Optimus when he gets here."

Magnus came running as Megatron delivered the shoulders.

He almost knocked into Optimus carrying the largest basin of hot water he could find. Megatron gasped in relief when he saw the large convoy. "Magnus."

He knelt beside his mate and took his servo. "I'm sorry I'm late, love."

"It's fine." Megatron gasped and pushed again. There was a slick sound and the first sparkling slid into Starscream's servos. The Seeker laid him on Megatron's chest and waited for the energon line to retract.

"It's a sire." Megatron smiled. "He's beautiful."

Starscream gently stimulated the child's back, then gave him a firm smack. He began to wail as the cord retracted and the second moved into place. "Okay, his vents are working." Starscream sighed in relief. "When you're ready, we'll wash him off."

The weary Carrier reluctantly allowed his newborn to be taken. The second sparkling was slipping down, but it hurt more. "Something's wrong," Megatron groaned. "What?" "It's backwards," cas said.

"Cas! I told you to stay by the door." Starscream looked down. "Megatron, don't push, whatever you do. We need Pharma."  
Optimus knelt beside Megatron. "How close is he?"  
Starscream checked. "...A critical emergency came in as he was leaving. He's not on the way."

Cas shook his head. "He needs to push, soft pushes." They stared at the sparkling. "What?" He points to Megatron's abdomen. "Press here, Carrier, carefully, guide the sparkling as he pushes."

The adults looked at each other. "If we do nothing, we'll lose it." Optimus looked at Cas. "Sweetspark..."  
"It's worth a try." Starscream put his servos on the tank's abdomen, but the armor was too hard for him to press. "Optimus, take over."

The Prime nodded and moved into position. Cas guided his servos as Megatron pushed. Magnus encouraged and comforted his mate. "You can do this, love. Easy now, I'm right here for you."

"Magnus... It feels like I'm being torn inside out. If something happens... Take the baby to the medcenter. Fast."

"You're going to be fine, Megatron. Just focus on your pushes." Optimus pressed a bit more, and slowly the sparkling began to emerge. It was slow and painful, but at last Optimus caught the tiny carrier mech, who bawled quite angrily.

Optimus felt the child slip, and pulled him on instinct to his windshield, marveling at the warmth of the child, the smoothness of the new metal and the colors slowly emerging on their chassis, beneath the glowing mixture of energon and birth lubricants.

Megatron panted but held out his arms for his second child.

Optimus hesitated only for a moment before he laid the Carrier in Megatron's servos. The cable retracted more quickly this time and Starscream started rubbing the tank down so he could close up until they got Pharma or Ratchet over. Optimus stared into space, off in his own imaginings. He loved Cas as deeply as he would his own child, but he'd never held or seen a newborn so young before. His processor began to imagine things he'd never thought of before.

"Thank you, Optimus," Magnus said, breaking through his thoughts. "Don't thank me. Thank Cas."

"Yes." Starscream agreed looking at Cas. "Cas... How did you know what to do?"

"I always know things like that, Carrier. I don't know how, I just... do."

"Well, however you knew, it's a good thing you did." Starscream hugged him.

Cas peeped happily and hugged him back.

Optimus washed his servos in the bowl of cooling solvent and went to pour it out, processor still taken up with his thoughts. Meanwhile, Pharma finally arrived and dashed up the stairs to perform a postnatal check on Megatron and the sparklings - who were now feeding from an energon line.

"I don't know how you guys managed it, but they're all just fine."

"Blame Cas. He knew exactly what to do." Starscream told his cousin. "And Optimus."

"I just did as Cas said." Pharma looked confused. "Cas? How?" "No idea."

"Well, however it happened, I think we can safely move Megatron. Magnus, Optimus, if you'd be willing to help Megatron get to the doors, we can take him and the sparklings to the medcenter. I want to hold all of you for observation."

"Of course. Easy does it, love," Magnus said as they carefully lifted Megatron.

Pharma and Starscream held the sparklings as they came down to the bottom. Magnus transformed and carried Megatron on his flatbed the few blocks to the medcenter.

Cas was perched on Starscream's back and peeping to the sparklings.

The sparklings were mostly quiet now, basking in the new feelings all around them.

Ratchet was waiting when they arrived.

"Let's get you into a recovery room." Ratchet told Megatron and they brought him into a quiet room with two bassinets. Starscream and Pharma laid the babies in them while Ratchet scanned Megatron. "Minor tearing. But nothing unexpected."

Cas popped his helm up over Starscream's shoulder. "He did exactly what he needed to." "What you told us he needed to do."

Cas cheeped and climbed down from Starscream, going over to Megatron. "You're going to be okay."

The tanks smiled. "Thanks to you, darling." He nuzzled the tank, purring. "You should rest, Megatron." "You're just jealous I'm getting snuggles. Besides, we need to name our sons."

"All right, but then promise: You'll rest." Magnus came close and picked up his sons. "...They have silver for their major color." He brought them over to Megatron, cradling them gently.

"The Carrier also has purple and a little red. The Sire had blue and a little purple. Hmmm."

"Bluewheels and Redtreads?"

"No. How about... Blitzfire and Lunarstrike?"

"That sounds far better." Magnus kissed his forehelm. "Trust the poet to think of better names than the administrator."

Optimus picked up Cas. "Come on, baby, time to let Megatron rest."

"Bye-bye." Cas waved. Starscream followed them. Megatron was already drifting off.

Optimus couldn’t get the feeling of holding the slick newborn out of his processor. He could feel phantom tingles of sensation in his servos and digits. Traumatizing as the birth had been, the squalling infant had been… Enlightening. He almost felt tipsy as he sat on the floor, building a block tower with Cas. Starscream was weaving Skywarp’s sparkling blanket and briefly, Optimus wondered what colors the Seeker would pick if it was for their sparkling. His red? The Seeker’s blue? Something else entirely?

He shook his helm. Their sparkling? As if. All he seemed to do was offend Starscream.

Maybe there was something he was missing. Something that would pull it all together. Starscream wouldn't have agreed to this if he considered the Prime entirely unattractive.

He hated to ask, but maybe Sunstorm could help him figure this out,

He would comm in the morning. Maybe by then, he'd be able to think of something besides the soft warmth of the new metal of Blitzfire's tiny chassis.

"Creator, play with me!" Cas's ball was bounced to him in a bid to play.

Optimus looked up and realized he'd been building the castle alone for a few minutes. He caught the ball. "Remember: One game at a time, Cas."

Cas took the ball and threw it into the castle, knocking down part of it. "Attack!" he squealed.

Optimus chuckled, catching on. "Oh, no! The castle is under attack!" He grabbed the ball and threw it back.

Cas caught it a knocked down another section with the ball, wings fluttering. Starscream paused to watch them, smiling softly.

Cas threw the ball to his Carrier. "Arial attack?" He asked Starscream  
"What do you think? A strafing run?" Starscream took it and stood up.

His son cocked his helm. "Um..."

"Or a divebomb?" Starscream grinned, miming either bowling the ball at the outer defenses or chucking it at the tower.

"Strafe! Strafe!" Cas squealed, bouncing.

Starscream bowled the ball towards Optimus's left side. The Prime caught it before it could hit the base of the tall tower, but it knocked over the last of the walls.

"Yay!" The adults chuckled at their sparkling.

Cas ran after the ball as Optimus batted it back across the room, trying to hit the main tower this time.

He finally tired himself out, and after picking up his toys was out in a heap in Optimus' lap.

Starscream leaned close and kissed his little helm. "He's such a sweet mechling. My brothers and I were such little hellions..."

"I was an only sparkling, though I gave my parents enough trouble for two."

Starscream considered for a long moment. "No, I can't imagine that. I can't see you as a troublemaker."

"I was, I swear."

"And I thought the great Optimus Prime never lied." Starscream's optics told Optimus he was teasing.

"I wasn't always Optimus Prime," he grinned.

"Orion Pax the archivist doesn't sound like a great troublemaker either."

"I grew out of it."

"Most mechs do." Starscream bundled up his project. "Cas should go to bed. After the day we've had... I should too."

Optimus nodded. "It has been a very eventful day."

"I never thought I'd be Megatron's midwife." Starscream commented as he tucked Cas down into berth. "Or that Cas would know anything about giving birth, much less breech birth."

"He's certainly amazing. Perhaps that's what drew Shockwave to him,:

"I wonder if he knows by instinct or if he was exposed to a medical archive at some point."

"I get the feeling we'll never know for sure."

Starscream nodded. "I wonder how Megatron and Ultra Magnus are doing. If they're getting any sleep."

"Hopefully Megatron is at least getting some sleep. He needs it after today."

Optimus pulled back the blanket on their berth and they found Mystic lying on her back, purring with her paws in the air. She woke when her cover was disturbed.

"Hello, silly girl," the Prime chuckled.

Mystic sprang to her feet and rubbed up against the Prime's servo, letting him drag it across her back and over her tail.

"Hello, princess. Are you sleeping with us tonight?"

She curled up between their pillows and Starscream stroked under her chin. "I think that's a yes."

"I think so too." They were just settling when Cas shuffled in and climbed up to join them, still half asleep.

"I think it's family recharge night," Optimus quipped.

"And it's not even All Light's day yet. When the cold really hits, we'll never have the berth to ourselves."

"We'll figure out how to keep Cas warm at night, don't worry." Cas nestled down between them and purred. "Besides, I think tonight he just wants to be close."

"It was a... rather emotional afternoon wasn't it." Starscream stretched, wings folding, and Optimus pulled the blanket over his shoulder before he could grab it.

The convoy nodded. "It was." Cas vented and curled up.

Optimus and Starscream reached out to stroke their son at the same time.

Their servos met as result, and they both froze.

Optimus felt like he was trying not to startle a deer. Starscream's servo on top of his was warm and delicate.

Slowly he turned his servo over so Starscream's servo rested in his palm. He didn't close his digits, he just waited, testing.

Starscream looked away, but didn't move his servo. Cas shifted closer into the mattress and fell into recharge.

Optimus was now left wondering what to do or say.

Starscream chuffed his vents. "...It was a bit of an emotional day, wasn't it?" He offlined his optics, but his vents didn't change - he wasn't in recharge yet.

"Indeed." His processor fumbled for more to say

Words failed him. He closed his servo gently over the slender digits instead and watched the opportunity slip away, too afraid to ruin the moment.

In the morning Starscream took Cas to visit Megatron, and Optimus took the chance to comm Sunstorn.

Sunstorm was surprised to hear from him. "Good morning, Optimus. Is everything all right?" He was busy setting up for the day and laying out snacks.

The Prime quickly brought the golden Seeker up to speed. "So... I just don't know how to proceed without offending him again. I don't even know why he was offended in the first place."

"Wow... You sure do know how to ask the hard questions." Sunstorm thought for a long time. "When you bring Cas over, come in and sit with me and I'll do my best to give you the whole story. I don't think it's anything specific that you're doing. Just my brother being... Well, suspicious."

Optimus nodded. "Sure. He and Starscream should be back soon. Cas wanted to see Megatron and the twins." "I haven't see them yet. Are they cute?" "Adorable."

"I can't wait until they're out and about. I love newsparks." Sunstorm hummed. "See you soon: I have to finish these treats."

"See you soon." He cut the call and waited for Starscream and Cas to come back. Megatron smiled when they came in. Magnus was feeding the twins. Starscream lifted Cas up for Megatron to cuddle him. "Hello, sweetling. Hello, Starscream." Cas purred and nuzzled the tank.

"How are you all this morning?" Starscream asked.  
"Tired still, but definitely not as bad as yesterday." Megatron sat up more and hugged Cas.

"Did you get any rest?" "Yes, thankfully. Magnus did the feeding so I could sleep. I'll start feeding them today, but my stubborn mate has already argued his way into night duty."

"I can't imagine you argued too hard." Starscream's optics flashed in amusement.  
"Since I cannot be present for much of the day, I would appreciate night bonding." Magnus commented.

"... And it will let me recharge."

Starscream snickered. "We'll see how you feel in a few days, Magnus."

Magnus chuckled, and Megatron cuddled Cas a bit more before handing him back. "Have fun at Sunstorm's, little one." "I will!" Cas chirped.

"I'll bring your datapads here." Starscream told the silver tank.

"Thank you. I don't want to fall too behind on my work." He carried Cas over to nuzzle Magnus. "Oh cuddles for me? It's my lucky day." Cas giggled and nuzzled him. "Bye-bye." "Bye, sweetspark."

Cas wanted to walk back to Sunstorm's. He had made a pinwheel the other day and was enjoying dancing around and playing with it, making the pretty colors spin and reflecting light shards everywhere.

Starscream smiled as he watched his sparkling bounce around with his toy. Cas giggled and squealed as he played.

Then, he looked up and saw a ghost from his past. Overlord - long presumed dead - was walking down the street, straight for him. The Seeker's wings lifted and his optics brightened in surprise.

Cas took notice and stopped his play as the unknown tank got close enough to hear him say, "Carrier? What's wrong?"

Starscream absently patted Cas as Overlord reached them. "Overlord - " He vented as the tank pulled him, roughly into his arms and into a long, passionate kiss.

Cas was not at all pleased and began scratching and kicking the tank's leg, trying to make him let his Carrier go.

His sparkling claws could barely scrape Overlord's paint, but the tank drew back and picked him up instead, holding him at arm's length for a good look while Starscream recovered. "Well, hello there... I see we should talk, Starscream."

Cas hissed at him. "Put me down! Carrier!"

Starscream wiped energon off his lip. "Overlord, put him down, he doesn't know you." The Seeker was still dazed and held out his arms for his child. "We can't - We should get off the street."

Overlord handed the sparkling over. "Lets go home, Carrier! Creator's waiting!" Cas wanted far away from this tank.

Overlord's expression changed. "Creator?"  
"We need to talk." Starscream felt faint. "A lot has happened."

The tank growled. "So it would seem."

"It's not what you think, he’s adopted." Starscream told him. "...Meet me at Swindle's, after I take Cas home. We can talk there."

"No! No, Carrier!" Cas squalled.

"Cas, it's going to be all right. I know he scared you, but he's not a bad mech. He's an old friend." Starscream picked up his child and glanced back at Overlord. "We'll talk soon." He carried Cas away.

Optimus looked up when they returned home, and Cas ran to him.

"A strange mech kissed Carrier in the street!" Cas babbled to his Creator at once. Starscream flinched.

"What? Someone kissed Carrier?" Optimus repeated, not sure he heard right. Cas nodded. The Prime looked up at his mate. "Starscream? ... Is there something I should know?"

Starscream pressed his lipplates together. "Yes. But it's not a conversation I want to have in front of Cas and not right now. I have to go set some things straight with said mech and I - need to sort my thoughts."  
"Who?" Optimus held Cas close to his windshield as he looked at Starscream with a strangely hurt expression. "Who is it?"  
Starscream hissed. "Not your business."

"Excuse me? A mech kisses you, and it's not my business? We're Bonded, and I'd say it's my business. Wouldn't you know feel the same if things were reversed?"

"We're not bonded! If I had known he was still alive, we wouldn't even be bonded on paper!" Starscream snapped, optics flaring along with his temper. "And I was going to go and tell said mech that it was over, and I was off-limits!"

Optimus pushed back the fresh hurt. "If you want out just say so," he heard himself say.

Starscream's emotions flared so bright for a moment he worried he was going to crash his processor. "I don't know what I want, Primusdammit - That's why I asked for TIME to THINK!" With that, he stormed out of the house.

Sunstorm knew something was wrong the moment Optimus arrived. Though it wasn't hard to tell considering Cas was crying.

"What happened?" Sunstorm asked as he put down the can full of mineral-rich water he'd been watering a plant with. "Are you all right, Optimus?" The Prime's mask was on - not that unusual, but unusual of late.

The Prime sighed and told his brother-in-law what had happened as Sunstorm took Cas and managed to calm him down by preening him.

Sunstorm's optics narrowed. "...Overlord's back in town, I see."  
Optimus's optics brightened slightly. "Overlord? Are you sure?"  
"Contrary to the rumors, Starscream only ever had a select few lovers." Sunstorm replied. "And Overlord was the last and the one he was most attached to."

"I don't know what to do. I'm starting to feel more, but I don't think he feels the same." He told the golden Seeker about his comment of Starscream's beauty and how offended he had acted.

Sunstorm was quiet for a long moment, then gently set Cas on his pedes. "Go play with Uncle Ironhide and the others." He gently told the sparkling.

Cas shuffled off, and Optimus looked confused. "What's wrong, Sunstorm?"

"Nothing's wrong, per se. It's just my brother being... Himself. And he's a suspicious, damaged mech. I thought he was getting better under your influence, but... Well, I also thought you two were already together."

Optimus shook his helm. "Only on paper. He didn't seem overly thrilled or receptive, and I didn't want to force it if he wasn't ready."

"Well, if you had, I definitely would have found out and we wouldn't be having this conversation." Sunstorm pointed out, tapping his helm. "Starscream doesn't trust compliments, or words in general really."

"So... what do I do?"

Sunstorm was quiet for a long moment. "If we were still at war, I would say try to shoot mechs off of his back. I don't know anymore, Optimus. If we weren't brothers, I'm fairly certain Starscream wouldn't be as close with me as he is. As for lovers... It's been millions of years since we giggled together in the aeries about handsome mechs on the covers of novels. But I will say that Starscream trusts effort, and if he sees you putting in physical effort to court him, he'll respond." Sunstorm's wings flicked. "Now that Overlord is back in the picture, though... Things are going to be more difficult." He scowled. "Of you two, I'd rather have you for a relative - for the record."

"A physical effort?"

Sunstorm held up his servos. "His favorite treats are silver jellies with copper beads and he likes his Engex triple filtered and freezing cold." He offered. "Otherwise, you could just try holding him. Or his servo if you're not comfortable with a full-on hug. He's physical. Talk to him about science, nature. There's only so much I can tell you."

Optimus nodded. "I'll give it a try. Thank you, Sunstorm." "Oh, and if he does anything stupid I'll come pull his helm out of his aft for you."

Optimus chuckled. "I hope that won't be necessary." He stood up. "I should go to the offices.

"All right. See you later."

It started raining - a gentle, distilled rain instead of acid - as Optimus headed for the administrative building. Winter really was coming, and fast.

Starscream made his way to Swindle's and found Overlord waiting for him.

The tank had chosen a booth and Starscream took the seat opposite him. He could see disappointment in Overlord's optics. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come." Overlord looked Starscream over. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Perhaps not on the outside."

"How have things been since I was indisposed?" Overlord leaned back in the seat, but he wasn't relaxed by a long shot. "You have a sparkling now, and apparently a mate."

'We're only bonded on paper," Starscream found himself saying, "And Cas was a sparkling Shockwave evidently took in and put into stasis."

"So you adopted him. I see." Overlord really did relax then. "What poor sap managed to get you into a paper-thin bonding?"

"... Prime." "Prime?" "Most of us have paired off across factions, not everyone of course."

"And you ended up with Prime? He's practically a monk." Overlord snorted. "At least Jazz is kinky."  
"He's also bonded to Prowl. And far too friendly." Starscream pointed out archly. Swindle's waiter mech put a cube of cold engex in front of him. "What's this?"  
"Your favorite. I remembered." Overlord sipped his own.

"I still have to go to work after this, so I'm afraid I have to refuse."

"Prime's consort still has to work? Figured you'd have him wrapped around your digit better than that." Overlord knocked their pedes together and Starscream couldn't help his quiet chuckle.  
"Being a Lady at leisure has never truly appealed to me. As you well know." Starscream smirked to himself. The longer he talked to Overlord, the more he remembered exactly how much he'd liked the other mech.

Prime offered him an out. He could take it and Cas... Cas...

He couldn't drag the sparkling through a divorce. Not right now anyway. Maybe later, when he was a mechling, he would understand better... Or even just a mech in general. It wouldn't be as hard for him if it happened after he'd moved out.

But... could he do that to Overlord... or Optimus? The Prime had been nothing but kind to him. He didn't deserve to be deceived, not like this. Not in marriage, and Starscream hated the idea.

Overlord's pede knocked with his again. "You went quiet." He was staring at the Seeker. "I don't mind the sparkling. He's got spirit if nothing else. We could take him with us."

"I... I can't. He doesn't know you, and I can't drag him through a divorce."

"What's the problem?" Overlord waved a servo. "We have five months to get him used to the idea, and if your bonding is just on paper it's not even worth calling it a divorce. C'mon, Stars, you can't be happy with that."

"Five months? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm not staying is the thing." Overlord shrugged. "While I was stuck in deep space, I made my way to a nice, uninhabited world, and built up a home out there. I heard the war was over, so I came in to see how things were and get some things you can't make. I hoped you would come back with me. It's very, very uncharted space. I remember how much you liked exploring."

"What? You want me to leave?"

"We talked about it a few times before." Overlord pointed out. "I know it wasn't a viable option back then, but who's going to chase after you now? It could be just us - like we wanted. And the child, of course."

"You expect me to take him away from everything he's ever known? His friends, uncles,... Creator, from his home? To what? Live with just us, alone on some unknown planet?" The Carrier in his railed hard against the idea.

"...If you hate it so much, we could stay, but I would have to at least make a trip back. I left my personal items there."

Starscream sighed. "There is no 'we' anymore. I refuse to break vows. Even if there is not bond, I am still in a marriage."

Overlord tilted his head back, examining Starscream. "Is it a vow you would have made if you knew I was alive?"

"It's not, but it's still a vow I made and will honor, regardless."

Starscream stood up and walked out the door. It didn't take long for Overlord to follow. It was raining - blasted, cold rain. A servo on his arm spun him and Overlord was very close. "...You'll reconsider." He murmured into the Seeker's audial. "I know you. I know when you're not happy. I'll be around until the third orn of next vorn." He pressed a kiss to the Seeker's helm. "Find me when you change your processor." And then he was off.

Something in Overlord's torn just made the Seeker was to prove him wrong just to rub it in his faceplates.

He transformed and took to the air. At least in their offices, he wouldn't have to speak to Optimus until the end of the day.

Of course that meant the end of the day came sooner than he would have liked.

Optimus was trying to act casual. Which was so weird, Starscream could hardly believe it. The convoy knocked on the unlocked door, then leaned on the doorframe. "...Would you like to go to Blurr's after we pick up Cas?"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea."

Optimus waited as Starscream finished off his work. "He had a rough morning." He was choosing his words carefully. "Sunstorm asked me to comm him in the early afternoon because he was crying again."

"Crying again? What happened?"

"He told one of the other sparklings that he saw another mech kissing you and they asked if we were seperating."

"If this is a roundabout way of asking me if we're separating, the answer is no."

"It wasn't, but we should have a talk with our son about what's appropriate and what isn't to share freely." Starscream nodded. "We should, and we will at home tonight."

Optimus fell quiet briefly, then reached out and touched Starscream's arm. "...I'm glad. That we're not separating."

The Seeker seemed a bit surprised by the contact. "... I'm no cheater, and you certainly don't deserve that."

Optimus frowned briefly. "I would release you if you wanted me to. I don't want to trap you if you'd be happy with Overlord."

Starscream shook his head. "Even if we separated, I will not go with him. He's already asking far too much."

Optimus vented a sigh. "I'm sorry."  
"...How did you know it was Overlord? Did you send someone to follow me?"

"What? Of course not. Sunstorm knew who it was right away."

"Oh, Primus..." Starscream pinched his nasal vent. "Maybe I should meet you both at Blurr's. Otherwise, we might end up staying for an hour while he lectures me."

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's not your fault. I can't blame you for wanting answers."

"Lets go pick up our son." "Sounds good."

Cas ran to them as soon as they turned the corner and came into view of Sunstorm's yard.

Starscream scooped him up and tickled his wings.

Cas hugged his Carrier's neck and then leaned over for Optimus as well.

The Prime cuddled him close. "Did you have fun, baby?" "Uh-huh."

"We're going to go have evening energon at Blurr's tonight. Doesn't that sound fun?" Starscream cooed.

Cas nodded. "Yeah!" He liked Blurr.

Optimus chuckled and transformed. "Hop in, sweetspark, it's cold out here."

Cas eagerly climbed in.

They drove and flew through the chill evening together. Blurr's bar was warm and bouncing, with Jazz playing his bass onstage.

They were seated, and Cas busied himself with his datapad as they waited for a waiter.

Starscream tapped the tips of his digits to the beat of Jazz's rhythm. A couple mechs were dancing near the stage.

Optimus looked at him for a moment. "Lets dance," he offered.

Starscream's helm snapped around. "Are you serious?"

Optimus stood up and offered his servo. "Of course I am."

"Yes, dance!" Cas climbed down from his sparkling chair and ran out towards the stage.

"Cas, wait for us," Optimus said.

Cas hopped a little impatiently as Starscream stood up and accepted the servo.

Optimus led him to the dance floor and held him close gently but firmly as they began dancing with Cas imitating their dance adorably.

People were watching. Starscream's faceplates warmed. But the music was nice.

The change in Optimus surprised him as well. Was the Prime... courting him? No. ... Maybe?

Starscream's processor suggested that this could be because of Overlord. Jealousy from the Prime? Perhaps.

He would see where this went, he decided.

Optimus swung him out a little and pulled him back in as the song ended.

He would definitely see where this went.


	8. Coming Together

Magnus supported Megatron’s elbow as he helped the Carrier into the house. The twins were laid gently in a bassinet inside the home, warm and snug. And Megatron was glad to be home with them. “I hope nothing happened to Starscream. He never brought my datapads.”

“Maybe he couldn’t get into your office.” Magnus helped him down into a chair to rest once he was inside the door.

"I didn't lock it. Maybe he just had too much to do himself." "I'm sure that's it, love." Magnus kissed him softly, and Megatron returned the kiss.

"It's good to be home." Megatron relaxed back. "A few more days, and I think I'll be back on my feet properly."

"I still want you to take it easy." "Magnus-"

"Megatron. There's no reason to rush. The anniversary isn't for another decacycle, and Optimus and I can handle it."

"I suppose you're right,... and I'd like the extra time to bond."

"I wish I could be with you three all day. After the anniversary, I can take some time off."

Megatron nodded. "That sounds perfect, Magnus."

Magnus smiled. "Every day I get to spend with you is perfect. And I never thought I would say that, but here we are."

His mate smiled back and kissed him. "Nor did I, but I'm so glad."

"Let's get them settled in in the berthroom. I think I want to stretch out." Megatron started to push up out of the chair.

Magnus quickly rushed to help him stand. "I can stand, love."

"Let me help you." Magnus worried as Megatron guided himself with the wall.  
"Help me by bringing our sons."

"Are you sure?" "Yes, now come on. I want you to join me in berth and hold me."

Magnus lifted the bassinet and carried it behind Megatron, cooing to the sleeping sparklings inside, while he kept a careful eye on the tank.

Megatron made it to their berth without issue and lay down.

Magnus laid their sons in his mate's arms, then reclined beside him. He'd taken so many memory captures this previous day, he would have to download some soon.

Megatron nestled into him and sighed happily.

Magnus stroked the back of his helm gently. "I love you. And our two darlings."

"And we love you."

Overlord stood outside Megatron's house in the street, red optics narrowed. He'd thought for sure Optimus would have finished off the warlord, but it seemed not. Yet another errand he would have to take care of while he was here.  
Morning dawned fair and clear over the new city. Cas stretched his wings and Mystic nuzzled up to him with a purr as he sat up.

He vented and chirped as he rubbed his optics. His pet meowed and rubbed against him.

"Hi, Mystic." Cas hugged her close. He pushed out of bed and ran to his Creator's bedroom to check on them.

His parents were sleeping so Cas decided to play quietly until they woke up.

He picked up his ball and Mystic followed him outside into the morning air. The partially-completed sparkling gym was gleaming in the light - painted bright, shiny blue.

Cas bounced his ball around the backyard, humming and singing wordlessly to himself.

He didn't notice the drone taking note of him and everything in the yard and the surrounding area as it flew away. And when Optimus came out looking for him, the Prime didn't see it either.

"Creator!" he squealed, running to him. Optimus picked him up. "Cas, what have Carrier and I said about going outside without telling us?"

"I'm just in the yard..." Cas pouted a little. "I'm sorry... You weren't awake and I wanted to play ball."  
"You disobeyed, Cas." Optimus stroked his helm. "Starscream and I just want you to be safe. That's why we make rules."  
Cas's optics began to fill with coolant. "I'm sorry."  
"So am I, darling. And you know that I love you. But I am going to have to confiscate your ball for a few cycles. Let it be a lesson."

He bowed his helm sadly. "... Yes, Creator." "Come on, lets go in and have breakfast."

Starscream climbed out of the washracks shimmering with steam and a few drops that had escaped the dryer. He flicked them off his wings as he came into the kitchen and rummaged for his rack of circuitspeeders.

Optimus and Cas came in from the backyard, and the sparkling went to his Carrier as Optimus put the ball into his subspace.

The sunrise lit up Starscream's wings and reflected off. Cas batted at some of the light spots and purred as he curled into the Seeker. "Morning, Carrier!"

"Morning, baby, Already naughty today hmm?"

Cas pouted a little. "I've spoken to him already." Optimus subspaced Cas's ball. "It's dealt with."

The Seeker nodded. "All right. Time for breakfast, sweetspark."

Optimus warmed energon while Starscream gave Cas a morning preen so he could go to Sunstorm's clean. "A decacycle until the anniversary. Have you finished your speech, Starscream?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. How about you? Cas, hold still."

"I have ideas." Optimus watched as Starscream preened Cas's back. "But I don't do as well with pre-written speeches."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I've found when all else fails improvisation tends to work."

Starscream smiles. "Not all mechs are good at it, but from what I've heard you are." Cas was released to have his breakfast.

Cas shook out his wings and spread them wide, examining them. They were still a little stubby, as most sparkling wings were, but they were in proportion to the rest of his frame. He would be able to fly and drive very, very soon.

Optimus gave him his cube, and the sparkling hungrily sucked it down.

"You're going to hit a growth spurt soon." Starscream predicted as he stroked the triple changer's helm. "When you start flying, your wings will start growing longer and you'll get taller as well."

"I wonder what his other mode will be," Optimus mused. Starscream stroked the little wheels.

"Probably a light car or a racer." Starscream commented. "I don't think he's heavy enough for anything larger."

Cas leaned into his touch, purring.

"He's not a convoy, I don't think so at least." Optimus cuddled their child. "But maybe he could be a two-wheeler."

Cas finished his cube and cuddled into Starscream properly.

"Oh, so many cuddles." Starscream cooed softly.

Optimus smiled as he watched them.

Cas hopped down as Starscream stood up. "We'd better get on with the day. Get your datapad, Cas. It's time to go to Sunstorm's."

"Okay, Carrier." He scampered to his room. Mystic followed him back out.

"Morning, pretty kitty." Starscream poured some energon into a dish for her and rubbed her ears.

"Can Mystic come too?"

"Ask Sunstorm today if you can start bringing her." Starscream told him. "But if he says no or if she causes problems, she'll have to stay home."

Cas nodded, and they were off.

Sunstorm's daycare was already busy. Soundwave was there with his pack of cassettes and Ironhide greeted them at the gate. "Mornin' Optimus. Hey there, bitlet."

"Uncle 'Hide!" Cas rushed to him as soon as he could.

"Who's a high-flyin', fun-lovin', happy little sparklet today?" Ironhide scooped him up and tossed him in the air.

"Me! Me!" he giggled.

"Higher flying!" Ironhide tossed him a little harder and caught him again. "Go on in and tell Sunstorm you're here, bitlet."

He ran inside to the golden Seeker. "Hi, baby!" "Uncle Storm!" Cas nuzzled him, purring. "Can I bring Mystic tomorrow?"

"Well, we can try. But she might get stressed out with all the other children there."

"Okay." Sunstorm kissed his helm then set him down. "Go play now."

Cas ran out into the yard where Silverblade and a few other sparklings were running around.

"Rasi!" Silverblade jumped on him

"Silver!" Cas hugged her back, wrestling.

They wrestled and tumbled around the yard.

Cas flared his wings and play-rattled at Silver. She revved her wheels.

They played, unaware they were being watched.

Starscream flew lazy loops and rolls over the city on his way back home. Optimus had left early - citing a processor overload - so he was free to take his time. It was a beautiful day for a flight - cool air, predictable winds, and every flier in the city seemed to agree. It wasn't quite a Vosnian Flight, but the few dozen mechs sharing the sky with him made a nice little flock.

He enjoyed it nevertheless and finally swooped down to walk a bit.

Overlord walked out of Rung's shop carrying a refurbished datapad as he passed by. "Good afternoon, Starscream. I'm surprised you're not up there today."

"I just was," he said, not entirely sure how to act now.

"It's a funny thing. That shopkeeper - I think his name is Ring? - Seems to be very difficult to see."  
"That's just Rung. He's inconspicuous that way. But he makes lovely toys for the sparklings and he's handy with electronics." Starscream tried to maintain a polite, but aloof air.  
"Yes, I did notice there were some. With your permission, I'd like to give one to Cas. To apologize for scaring him during our first meeting. I realize it must not have been pleasant to see a total stranger that way, but well - I made an assumption."

"Even if your assumption was correct that was inappropriate, and I would rather you didn't. I doubt he would accept it."

"Starscream, even if we can't go back to the way things were, could we not at least be friendly? I would rather not leave as your enemy."

"Perhaps, but right now I need to focus on my family."

"Oh, trouble?"  
"No, just going home. Optimus left early and he never leaves early, so something is up."  
"Why not just comm him?"

The Seeker frowned at him. "That's not how I want to do it. Now please excuse me."

“Very well. Enjoy your evening.” Overlord turned down a different street.

Starscream watched him go then went to pick up Cas and get home to check on Optimus.

Cas raced out when he saw Starscream. "Carrier! Where's Creator?" He hugged the Seeker's knees.

"Creator's at home, baby. He has a processor overload." "Owwie."

"Yes, owwie." Starscream gently set him on his hip. "So we need to be extra nice and a little quieter than normal to help him feel better. But I bet there's something else we can do. If you'd like, we can go pick some flowers before we go home."

"Yeah, flowers! I'll bring Creator the prettiest flowers ever!"

"Let's go find some then." Starscream lifted him into his back as Sunstorm came out of the house.  
"Just gonna run off without saying hello?!" The golden Seeker called.

"Sorry, Storm. Optimus isn't feeling well so bitlet and I are going to pick him so flowers." Sunstorm took his nephew and cuddled him. "I need my good-bye cuddle first." Cas giggled.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Storm." Cas hugged him close.  
"Have a good evening and be nice, darling." Sunstorm kissed his helm. "Come around for evening energon sometime, Starscream. I'd like to be closer with what remains of my family."

"Of course, and you'll have to come over sometime as well." Sunstorm kissed Cas's nasal vent. "We will. You pick the best flowers for Creator, okay?" "Okay!"

Starscream activated his carrying magnets and Cas hung on to his back. He took to the sky again, gliding outside the city and looking for a good patch of metallic flowers and crystal bushes.

Meanwhile Overlord was looking in on Megatron again. The tank was alone save for the newborns. Magnus was out of the house.

Megatron didn't make much of an effort to move about the house. The birth had been hard on him from what he'd learned. Overlord scanned the base of the house. For his plans, he needed a good place to dig beneath the foundation with drones. There wasn't much cover around the house. Megatron and Magnus weren't much for gardening or complex landscapes.

He wouldn't harm the sparklings, only Megatron was his target, but he would have to be careful.

He liked the idea of sinking Megatron back into the crust he'd been so desperate to escape.

He smirked to himself as he plotted.

Cas and Starscream reached a patch of wild, crystal roses and landed beside them. Each delicate flower was made of fractaled metals and crystals wrapped about a central energon stalk.

Cas looked around then began carefully picking the flowers he thought were the best.

Starscream gathered them into his arm, letting Cas lead the way. He kept his optics up and looking around, making sure they were safe.

He started when Cas climbed up him and tucked a flower by his audial.

"Pretty." Cas chirped and nuzzled Starscream's cheek.

He chuckled. "Thank you, baby." He picked a flower and tucked it by Cas's own audial.

"Hometime?" Cas asked, holding up a final rose. Starscream tucked it in with the others.

"Yes, sweetspark, home time." He put the sparkling on his back and took off for home.

Optimus was lighting scented tapers as Starscream and Cas came in the front door. He'd laid out dinner already and a large plate of energon goodies - both the fudge they'd had and some gels that were new - each one injected with ionized metals and crunchy crystals.

"Optimus, we're- what's all this?"

Optimus took in the bouquet in Cas's arms. "It seems we both had similar ideas."

"I thought you weren't feeling well..."

"I might have misled you." Optimus gave him a slight smile. "I took a pain dampening chip and felt much better."

"... Clever." Cas came over and held up the flowers. "We picked these for you, Creator!" "They're so pretty, baby!" he cooed.

They set the flowers in the middle of the table beside the goodies. "Where did these come from? They're beautiful." Starscream looked at them. They were works of art, and delicious smelling. Some even resembled flowers and stars.

"I bribed Pharma to help me." Optimus admitted.

Cas was mesmerized. "I wanna learn!"

"Well, we can definitely ask Pharma to teach you." Optimus pointed out the ones that looked more like abstract blobs than flowers.  
Starscream picked up a goodie with an abstract blob-like swirl in the center. "Your handiwork?" He gave Optimus a fondly amused smile.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Not very good, I know."  
"Oh, I don't know. I rather like it. They remind me of the novas Skyfire and I used to map." Starscream popped it in his mouth and chewed.

"And it's still delicious." He gave one to Cas. "Here, baby, Creator made this one."

Cas took it and held it to the light. It had a crystal in the center and was surrounded by swirls of ionized gold that glimmered.

"Pretty!" he chirped.

Starscream sat down in his usual spot and swirled the energon in his cube. It was stone cold and filled with glimmering metals as well. "Is there an occasion?"

"No I just wanted to do something nice."

"Well, color me impressed." Starscream sipped from his cube.

"Impressed? By me doing something nice?"

Starscream dipped his helm. “This has been rare in my life. I haven’t often had either the time or the resources to have a nice evening, or someone capable of surprising me with one.”

"Well I'll just have to do it again later when you least expect it."

“Assuming I don’t beat you to it.” Starscream smirked.

Optimus smiled. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with."

Starscream lifted his cube to the Autobot leader. His servo was discarded in the empty space at the table as he pushed the energon goodies towards Cas. "Don't eat all the gels. They're difficult to make."

"I'm gonna make gel treats when I get bigger!"

"For a job or for your family?" Starscream asked, smiling at the child.

"... I dunno..."

"Well, either way, I'm sure Pharma would love to teach you." Starscream kissed his forehelm, turning back to his cube. His servo was still laid on the table.

Optimus hesitated for a moment then reached out and gentle clasped it.

"Of course he would."

Starscream started briefly when he felt the weight of the Prime's servo and looked back at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Optimus gave his servo a gentle squeeze.

Starscream took a soft breath and looked at Cas. The sparkling had noticed. He set down his bitten goodie and held up his servo: Thumb, forefinger, and last digit held up.

His parents returned the gesture. Then Optimus did it to Starescream.

Starscream bit his lipplate and then touched the tips of his digits with Optimus's.


	9. Anniversary

The Eve of the Anniversary was a tense and emotional day for everyone. A vorn since their bloody war had ended, and everyone was taking stock. Optimus – for his part – was surprised by how much he felt.

He was was trying to sort his emotions when Cas came running and grabbed his leg then climbed up him. "Creator!"

"Hey, bitlet." Optimus picked him up and pulled him to his windshield, kissing his helm. He was so precious... Optimus hoped he remembered nothing of the war.

"Are you ready to dance?" "Yes!" Cas had been taught by Pharma how to dance and would join the adults in the ballet along with other sparklings. Normally Wing Ballet was done in the air, but with other frames showing an interest Pharma had adjusted it for ground dancing. He would be opened a proper studio soon to teach it professionally. He was also starting Cas's cooking and baking lessons after Anniversary.

Starscream's family members were proving themselves more and more talented with every passing cycle. Pharma would still be working at the medcenter most of the time, but most mechs agreed that preserving their cultural arts was important as well. "I can't wait to see you! I bet you're going to be the most graceful Seeker there."

Cas giggled and nuzzled him. "I'm only half Seeker, Creator."

"That doesn't make you any less graceful." Optimus kissed his cheekplate. "Where's your Carrier?"  
"Still in berth." Cas flicked his wings. "He says he's tired.

"Well why don't we make him breakfast in berth?' "Yeah!"

Cas climbed onto Optimus's shoulders as he walked along and began whistling a Seeker song Sunstorm was teaching all the younglings. The flowers Starscream and Cas had picked were still on the table - mostly wilted, but kept alive with energon and a concoction of minerals Starscream had made.

Optimus hummed along, and Starscream dimly heard them as he lay in berth.

The Seeker sighed and pulled the blankets up over his helm. It was times like these he really regretted agreeing to conjux with the Prime. Sometimes, it was better to be alone.

Cas helped Optimus put together a breakfast tray for Starscream.

Cas squinted at the flowers and picked out the best of the crystal roses, holding it up to his Creator for inspection.

"This one?" Optimus leaned down to inspect it.

It had the bright, blue glow of energon with purple stripes shot through the petals.

"That one's perfect, baby."

Cas chirped and fluttered his wings and Optimus nuzzled him. He set it carefully beside the energon cube Optimus had doctored. He'd even added a dose of circuitspeeders, though not the double Starscream usually started the day with.

Once it was ready they brought it in to the Seeker.

Starscream was little more than a bundle of blankets on the berth. Optimus set the tray down on his bedside table as Cas climbed up onto the berth.

"Carrier, we brought you breakfast."

"...Thank you, Cas. That's very sweet." The Seeker didn't move. "Carrier's tired right now. Tell your Creator to go on without me today."

"Starscream, are you feeling all right? That isn't like you."

"I'm fine. Just tired."  
Optimus frowned and reached out, setting his servo where Starscream's shoulder should be. "...All right."

Cas wriggled into the nest of blankets and cuddled against his Carrier.

Starscream sighed and kissed his helm. "Hey there, sweetspark."

"Don't be sick, Carrier." "Oh, I'm not sick. Just tired. Sometimes adults get tired."

Optimus sighed to himself. They really didn't have much time for this. The Anniversary celebration was tomorrow and there was still a lot of work to be done. Pharma would want Cas for the final recital of their Wing Ballet and Ultra Magnus would be waiting for him to help with some of the final decorations.

"Come on, Cas. We have to go,:

Cas popped his head out and looked up at Optimus with bright optics. "But..."

"Carrier will be fine, but you need to go the recital." He pouted.

"Go get your wing ribbons." Optimus told the sparkling, giving him a brief, stern look.

"Yes, Creator..." Starscream kissed his cheek. "Go on, silly thing. I'll be okay. You go dance your best."

Cas purred and nuzzled his Carrier, then scampered out of the room. Optimus heaved a vent. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"Not really. I just need some time."

"All right.... call if you need anything."

"...I'll try to get up before the afternoon."

"Even so call if you need anything."

"All right." Starscream stretched and shut off his optics. Optimus hesitated for a long moment.

Long enough for Cas to come back and Mystic jumped into berth with Starscream.

Optimus chuckled and picked Cas up. "Mystic will keep Carrier company. Come on, sweetlet."

"Bye, Carrier..." "Bye-bye, sweetspark."

Cas leaned out of Optimus's arms and kissed Starscream's cheekplate.

Starscream kissed him back. "Go on now, Cas. Be good for Pharma." "I will."

Cas pulled himself back up against Optimus's chassis.

The Prime carried him off, and Starscream fell back into recharge.

Pharma swept over with his own trim of ribbons as soon as he saw Cas. "Morning, Optimus. Good morning, Cas. Let's get your ribbons on and finish our rehearsing."

"Okay!" Pharama smiled and helped him get his ribbons on.

They fluttered behind the Seekers and their other ballet dancers as they moved. Optimus smiled to himself. It was going to be a beautiful celebration. He went to help Magnus put up honorary plaques for the fallen.

"Morning, Optimus."

Optimus turned. "Good morning, Rodimus. How are you and Drift?"  
"...Drift's doing his own thing. Observing some kind of transient ritual outside the city."

"Oh? Sounds... interesting."

"Yeah, that's what everyone's said. Except Sunstorm. He started in on the importance of memorializing the souls of the departed, but I escaped."

"Good move."

"Right, let's get these plaques up then." Rodimus grabbed one. They were engraved with hundreds of names, a register of every mech on either side and a good percentage of civilians.

It was a long and hard day, but it was also satisfying.

Pharma brought Cas back over to the Prime as he looked up at the plaques, servos on his hips in satisfaction. They were held up on racks all around the central podium where the speeches would be given.

"It looks great, you guys."

Optimus turned and smiled. "Thank you, Pharma."

"A satisfactory job." Ultra Magnus agreed.  
"How is Megatron and the twins?" Optimus asked his friend as he plucked Cas up.

"They're great, and the twins are growing so much,.:

"How many kilos?"  
"Almost ten since birth. They're going to be heavy-class convoys or tanks."  
"Well, that's a shock given their parents are a heavy-class convoy and a tank." Pharma flicked his wings. "I'm glad to hear it, though. Will they be joining us at the anniversary?"

"Megatron and I plan to bring them for a little while at least, but we won't stay long,:

"No one can blame you for that. A festival isn't a place for sparklings. They'll get overwhelmed pretty quickly." Pharma agreed. "Just make your speeches, drink some energon, and get home - if you don't mind a doctor's opinion.

"I plan to, and Megatron and I are eager to show them off at least a little."

"And the rest of us are eager to see them." Optimus agreed. "Come over for energon some time, Magnus. Pharma and I made a batch of gel goodies recently."

Magnus nodded. "Sure, that'd be great." He took Cas for a cuddle.

Cas cooed and curled into Magnus, hugging him. "...Is Megatron feeling okay?"  
Magnus nuzzled Cas's helm. "Megatron is... tired, today. A lot of mechs are."

"Carrier is tired too..."

Magnus nodded. "Everything's done here." He told them both. "You should go home, and so should I."

"That sounds like a good idea," Optimus agreed.

Meanwhile, Starscream sat on one of the walls. He just couldn't be around mechs right now, but the thought of staying in berth all day and potentially being called lazy didn't appeal. So he'd swapped out with one of the guardsmechs. Look out duty sounded just right at the moment.

He wasn't entirely sure what they were on the lookout for.

Anything that could be a threat sounded about right. Starscream flicked his wings as his constant teek picked up a large, familiar presence.  
Overlord appeared on the stairs up to the tower. "Watching the city's back, as usual?"

He wasn't in the mood for this, for him, not now. "What are you doing here?"

"I spotted you moping. I thought you might want some company." Overlord pulled two cubes of energon out of his subspace.  
"I wasn't - " Starscream protested.  
"Yeah, you were. You're not as good at hiding your emotions as you think." Overlord sat beside him.

"... Regardless I don't want company." Optimus had been attentive lately and putting out obvious signs of attempting to court him or at least wanting to court him. He didn't want to deal with Overlord on top of the turn his relationship with the Prime was taking.

"Look, just as friends, let's share a cube for old time's sake. Or are you not allowed to have friends?" Overlord set a cube next to Starscream and sat down. "Look, we may not be able to go back, but I still know you: I know when you need company, even if you don't want it."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Do you remember the time Tarn tripped over his own pedes trying to suck up to Megatron?" Overlord asked as they cracked open the cubes.

"How could I forget? It was ridiculous."

"And then you said ' Mind your step.' As you walked past him. I thought he was going to sink into the floor." Overlord chuckled.

The Seeker chuckled. "Well... he got what he deserved in the end. Honestly he was the most depraved of all of us."

"What exactly happened to him?" "He lost his processor when Megatron agreed to end the war and live in peace. He tried to attack Optimus, raving about Deception victory and Megatron and all you might expect from him." "So who killed him?" "Megatron, shockingly."

"Megatron put down his own hound." Overlord sipped more of his cube. "That's a tragic irony."

"It had to be done, and it certainly helped lighten opinions of him."

"What about your opinions?" Overlord asked. "...No one really needed a map to figure out that things were going bad between you two."

"It helped mine, too, and seeing how well he's taken to peace... most days I hardly recognize him."

"Really? He looks the same to me." Overlord frowned at the horizon.  
"...Tell me about the star sector you've set up in." Starscream grew tired of discussing the war and other mechs.  
"It's uncharted. I haven't explored much of it yet, but I plotted the stars. Want to see?"

"Sure."

Overlord pulled out a datapad and opened it, projecting a star chart full of points of light Starscream had never seen. Each one had small planets ringing them. A few were marked in green and a quick tap command brought up further information. Long-sleeping protocols woke in the Seeker as he read the information with an undisguised hunger.  
"There are image captures of the planets I've visited." Overlord smiled.

It's incredible."

"Keep the 'pad. You can read through everything, then get it back to me."

"I... I shouldn't." He knew what this was. A tactic to weaken his resolve not to go.

"Are you saying that because you don't want to know what's out there, or because you're afraid you'd want to see more?" Overlord asked, standing up. "Read it or don't. You'll know where to find me when you're done." He transformed and flew off.

Starscream sighed. He really didn't need this.

He put the datapad in his subspace. It wasn't his to throw off the wall. Looking back out at the horizon, he saw the sun setting. His relief would be here soon.

... He was very tempted to throw the pad at the wall anyway. He had already made up his mind that he was not going with Overlord, so having him try to weaken his resolve was very annoying.

Knowing him, he would never stop trying. Starscream would just have to hold out until the third orn, then he'd be gone for good. ...Among all those new places, and those unknown stars.

He shook his helm. No. He was staying. He'd fought too long and too hard to leave, and he had absolutely no intention to ripping Cas away from everything he knew, nor would he leave his son.

He turned away from the sky and looked down below the walls. There was Hardpass - his relief. He walked down the stairs to hand off the Megaoculars. The Stars... Would not be the same without Skyfire. And Optimus would never leave Cybertron. He could not leave either Cas or the Prime.

This was his home, and here he would stay, with his family and in the life he was building for himself and for the next generation.

And if the stars ever sang to him at night, promising new things to see, new resources to enrich this world, and something to finally fill the aching wounds in his spark….

Perhaps later he could convince Optimus, when Cas was grown., but he wasn't going to destroy his family to follow the mech who had come back and saw fit to assume and demand far too much.

The heaviness that had consumed him that morning threatened to retake him as the Seeker walked back through the city. He looked up at the plaques surrounding the podium. He was supposed to stand up there and speak of peace and hope... But all he felt was the loss.

He could hardly focus. He needed to go home, probably lay down again. He needed to clear his processor and just... reset.

"Hey, Stars? You all right?" Thundercracker landed beside him. "...Wind's a little heavy, but I thought you would be in the air..."

"I'd like to be alone right now, Thundercracker."

"Oh. One of those days, huh?"

"Yes. I'm headed home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"...Starscream." Thundercracker paused for a moment. "You didn't collapse under the weight for a millennia. You won't collapse now. Just don't... Don't shut everyone out again. We like you."

"I'll be fine, but right now I'm just tired and would like to go home."

Thundercracker bumped their wings and took off for his own home.

Starscream made it home and went into the washracks. Optimus and Cas were there, and the sparkling was getting a bath. "Carrier!" He smiled and walked over. "What's this? The cutest pile of suds I've ever seen."

Optimus half-lifted Cas up so he could wash the backs of his wing joints. "He's trying to make a soap castle."

"Oh really? Is it working, baby?" "No," Cas giggled.

Soap beards work better." Starscream chuckled, remembering the first time he'd come home to something like this. He began to preen some of the seams on Cas's wings. "You're covered in dust."

"And would you like to tell Carrier just how you got covered in dust?" Optimus asked.

"I was playing with Silverblade and we wrestled!" Cas told Starscream. "...There was a lot of dirt."

"Oh really?" "Uh-huh..."

"Did you remember to cover your vents before you played in the dirt?" Starscream narrowed his optics slightly.

Cas bowed his helm. "No..."

"Did Creator get your vents vacuumed?" Starscream looked at Optimus.

"Yes I did. It was the first thing I did."

"I bet that was unpleasant." Starscream looked at Cas. "Remember to shut your vents, and you won't have to have them vacuumed so often."

"Yes, Carrier. I'm sorry."

Starscream kissed his helm. "I know you are. Don't worry, mechling. It's all right to forget things sometimes."

Cas kissed him back and nuzzled him, purring.

Optimus brought over a towel when the water and solvent grew cold. Cas chirped as Starscream rinsed him.

"How's my happy sparkling?" Starscream cooed.

"He's very happy." Optimus quipped, dropping the towel over Cas and helping him rub down his wings.

He giggled and peeped. "I love you, Carrier! I love you, Creator!"

"We love you too." Starscream cooed. He held up his digits in the one symbol in Hand that felt natural.

"Kiss!" They both kissed him, and he giggled. Optimus then gave Starscream a loud, over the top kiss on the cheek. "And a stolen kiss," he said. Starscream flopped over. "Oh he got me!" Cas squealed with laughter at his parents' antics.

"Just might have to steal one back!" Starscream launched from the floor, aiming for Optimus's faceplates.

Optimus reeled back, and their lips crashed together.

Cas squealed as the Prime tripped over his own pedes and fell back against the wall.

He wasn't hurt, luckily, and wrapped his arms around Starscream to keep the Seeker from falling as well.

Starscream's faceplates were heated and so were Optimus's. "I - I was aiming for your audial." He muttered.

"It's all right. I'm the one that moved."

"Are you all right?" Starscream stood up and looked over Cas, entirely unharmed against his Creator's chassis.

"I'm fine. Are you?" "Yes. Cas?" "I'm okay, Carrier."

"Good." Starscream pulled Optimus to his pedes. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He smiled and kissed the Seeker's servo. "What a gentlemech," he grinned.

"Come on and let's have some energon. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yes it is."

Optimus woke in the middle of the nightcycle, alone. That hadn’t happened often of late. The Anniversary was in the morning, and they needed their recharge. Though, technically, nothing was planned for the morning…

He got and quietly left the room to find Starscream. He was sitting in the living room nursing a cube of warmed energon. The light in the washracks was on so he assumed Cas had woken up to empty his tanks.

"Starscream?" Optimus sat down beside him.  
"...Do you ever just feel... Heavy?" Starscream quietly asked. "Like everything is pressing you down into the dirt?"

The Prime nodded. "Yes. More than I would like to feel that way. Especially the past few cycles."

"How do you...?" Starscream rubbed his optics. "How do you do it?"

"I do it... because I know life is better and getting better everyday. That someday it will be a distant memory."

Starscream bit his lipplate. "...I don't know if it will be. I saw the plaques, and... All I can think of is how many of those names are mine. It was easy to choose when there were shots all around my helm, but..."

"I know." And he did. For his attempts to fight non-lethally Optimus had killed his share of Decepticons over the war.

Starscream nestled into Optimus's side. He was picking at a nanite clot on one arm with his claws absently.

The Prime put an arm around him as Cas came out of the washracks. He crawled into his parents' laps without hesitation and curled up there.

Optimus rubbed his wings through the warmers over them and Starscream coddled the child close.

"We'll make it through this, Starscream."

“We always seem to. We’re survivors. So is everyone left.”

The Prime nodded. "We'll be all right."

Starscream vented. "Lets go back to berth. I'm finally tired." The convoy followed mate and son to berth. They would be all right, he knew it.

Optimus held Starscream as the sun climbed into the sky. They were both awake, but didn’t want to admit it.

Between them, Cas was still deep in recharge. Optimus finally spoke. "We should get up. It's going to be quite the day today."

Starscream sat up, nodding. "...You polish Cas this time."

"You just don't want to fight with him about it." "I'll make breakfast," the Seeker replied, not denying it. Polishing was a constant battle with the sparkling.

Optimus wondered if it would be easier to polish him while he was still in recharge.

He carefully picked up his son. Cas stayed in recharge, and so the Prime carried him to the washracks.

The sparkling was still fresh and clean from last night and he gently propped the child in his lap so he could polish him without tipping him over.

Cas woke up just as Optimus was carefully polishing his face. The sparkling let out a squall and tried to get away.

"Careful, Cas!" Optimus dropped the rag and put his arms around the sparkling. "Shh, shh, it's all right."

"No!" Starscream raced in. "What happened?" "He woke up as I was polishing his face, I think it scared him." Cas was pushing against Optimus, trying to get away. He finally managed to drop free and began rubbing against the floor like he was trying to rub off the already dry polish.

"Cas, stop!" Starscream picked him up. "What's gotten into you?" He took a face full of claws. "Ack!"

"What's wrong, Cas? It's a brand new polish, baby, and it smells so nice," Optimus said. "Off! Get it off!" Cas howled. It smelled so like that polish Shockwave had used on him once. Once and never again. Allergies were rare in Cybertronians, but Cas was one of the unlucky ones. Shockwave had found that out the hard way.

Starscream pressed on his bleeding lipplate and gave Optimus a bewildered look. "...Get him in the washracks." Optimus told the Seeker. "It might be the only way to calm him down."

They quickly washed their son helm to pede, and he slowly calmed down as the polish and the scent of it washed off him. The adults exchanged confused and worried looks. Cas didn't like to be polished, but he had never reacted that extreme before.

Starscream's cut had stopped bleeding and was now just a mark in his lipplate. "What was that about?" The Seeker asked as Cas calmed at last.

Cas was quiet for a long moment, but his parents didn't press him, not yet. "... It smells like a polish Shockwaves used on me once." "Cas, if it makes you sad-" "I was allergic to it, but we didn't know."

Optimus's optics brightened and he looked at Starscream. "You had a reaction to polish?"

The sparkling nodded.

"Oh, Cas... I'm sorry, we didn't know." Optimus sighed, sitting down.

"Baby, why didn't you tell us sooner?" "Why? You still polished me even after I said I didn't like it."

"There's a difference between not liking something and it possibly hurting you, Cas." Starscream held him gently. "Lots of sparklings don't like being polished, some don't like being bathed, but it can be necessary for your health."

"Do you know what exactly you were allergic too?" Cas rattled off three ingredients that Shockwave's test had isolated as his allergens.

"In combination or separately?" Starscream asked, writing them down. They were scents and specialized polymers for a very specific brand of polish.

"Separately I think."

"We'll keep an optic out for them. I doubt they're being used in anything else. Is there anything else like that that you know of?" Starscream asked.

"No, but I hate that smell."

"Well, if it's that awful, we can skip polish for now. But if you find some you like the smell of, we'll get it for you." Starscream sighed.

"Okay..." "I know you don't like being polished, but it has to be done if it's safe." Cas nodded and climbed up his carrier and nuzzled him. "Sorry I scratched you, Carrier..."

"It's all right." Starscream hugged him back. "Just a little cut. Let's have some energon and go."

"Okay, Carrier!"

"Come on then." Starscream led him out and Optimus followed.

Cas rode on his Carrier's back, fluttering his wings.

Starscream crooned to him as he doctored a pair of cubes for himself and his sparkling, adding his usual dose of circuitspeeders.

"When will he start flying?"

"Within the next orn." Starscream handed the cube up to his son.

He climbed down and transformed into a tiny jet then into a tiny sports car.

"You're going to be the fastest and cutest thing on four wheels." Optimus cooed to his son, stroking his cabin roof.

"And the fastest, cutest thing on wings," Starscream added. Cas turned back and went back to his breakfast. "Are you excited for today, baby?"

"Yes, Carrier." Cas began slurping down his cube. "I wanna dance all day."

"Cas, don't slurp," Optimus scolded. "Sorry."

Starscream checked his datapad as he drank his own. "We don't have much in the morning. In the afternoon, there's the wing ballet, the memorial, and then at sunset the lantern release.

"Can we go see Megatron and the babies?"

"We can pass by at least." Starscream agreed, looking over at the container of gel treats. "Take them some treats if they don't want to visit."

Cas rushed to pack up some.

Optimus patted Starscream's servo. "How do you feel?"

"Ready to see the happy times and the fun things planned for today." Optimus nodded. "Ready for happy memories on this date," he agreed.

"Let's go then." Optimus finished his cube and stood up. "Cas, get your wing ribbons."

Cas ran to his room for his ribbons. Mystic followed him demanding her own breakfast.

Cas poured her energon and petted her as he gathered his ribbons.

"Ready to go?" He ran to Optimus. "Ready!"

Optimus plucked him up and cuddled him. "Let's get moving." They headed across the residential sector to where Megatron and Magnus lived.

Magnus opened the door. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning, Magnus. How are you?" Optimus asked as Cas held out the box of treats. "We hoped to see Megatron."  
"We brought treats!" Cas chirped.

"How sweet. Come in. Megatron's in the washracks, but he should be out soon.

"How's he feeling?" Optimus asked as they stepped into Magnus and Megatron's neat and artistic house.

"Tired, but newborns will do that to you."

"I wouldn't know." Optimus chuckled. "The closest we've gotten is with Mystic."

The twins were enjoying tummy time. Blitzfire squealed when Cas approached.

Cas purred back to them and knelt on the floor. "Hi, Blitz! Hi, Megatron."

Megatron smiled as he stepped out of the washracks. "Hello, darling. How are you today?"

“I’m going to dance!” Cas told him, holding up his ribbons.

"You are? Well we'll have to watch, won't we, Magnus?"

"Of course." Magnus agreed, coming into the room with Optimus and Starscream.

"What time does he dance, Starscream?" Megatron asked, helping Cas sit and cradle Blitzfire against him.

"Before the Memorial Ceremony, with the others." Starscream responded.

"We'll be there to watch then."

"Yes." The Seeker glanced over his shoulder at the window.

"Well we thought we'd come by, see how you're doing, and deliver some treats." Megatron handed Lunarstrike to Starscream. "You can't leave before a cuddle." The Seeker cuddled the baby close. "Of course not. Hi, precious."

Lunarstrike cooed up at Starscream, optics wide and open as he looked up at the beautiful Seeker. Optimus's tanks fluttered a little.

"Look at you. Look at those big optics," Starscream cooed.

Lunarstrike was the sparkling Optimus had ended up delivering. The Prime stepped up to the Seeker's side and twiddled a tiny pede. "Hello! Do you see something?"

The baby kicked with glee and giggled. Starscream passed the tiny Carrier over and went to coo over Blitzfire. The tiny Sire was gripping Cas was his little servos and was determined not to let go,

"Someone really likes cuddling." Starscream chirped to the Sire and gently stroked his back.

"That, and he really seems to like Cas."

"Cas likes him too." Optimus observed.

"Cas is much smaller than Megatron and Magnus. Easier for Blitzfire to snuggle with," Starscream said.

Magnus stopped for a long moment, thinking. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Blitz loves to snuggle with Lunar and their cuddle toys too, come to think of it."

"Please send us some captures of that sometime," Optimus said, "That sounds so cute."

"It is cute." Megatron gently tickled Blitzfire's helm. "And I'd be glad to send you some."

"Unfortunately we have to get going and get Cas to Pharma."

"Come on, sweetspark." Starscream called to Cas.

"Okay, ReiRei." He gave the twins each a kiss on the helm and hugged Megatron and Magnus before climbing up onto Starscream's back.

Starscream churred to his sparkling as his magnets activated. "Comfy?"

"Uh-huh." "All right, lets go."

"Good afternoon, Magnus. Megatron." Optimus waved as they left.

"See you later," the two called back.

They delivered Cas to Pharma and headed off.

Starscream and Optimus split up to attend to final concerns. It was just Starscream’s luck that he ran into the one mech he didn’t want to see.

Overlord cornered him in a secluded spot, too. Of course. Just his luck.

"Overlord, I don't have time for this." Starscream groaned.  
"Even on the eve of the anniversary of peace, they have you working your wings off." Overlord tilted his helm slightly.

"Will you stop harping on that?! There is no 'they'! We are all working, not just me!" he snapped.

"Starscream, in all the time I've known you, the only thing close to a vacation you've had is when we were stuck on that desolate asteroid in the Bacasinth system."

"My life is none of your business. What I do with my time is none of your business. Leave me be."

"Starscream..." Overlord sighed, reaching out to him. "Stars..."

"Don't." He took the datapad from his subspace and shoved it into the tank's servos. "Here. Now stay away from me and my family."

Overlord looked, briefly, defeated. "Fine. But just... One more thing. One last kiss. Please, Starscream. You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"... A quick one..."

Overlord reached out a servo to the Seeker.

"Just do it." He leaned in and kissed the smaller mech.

Starscream let his optics shut and kept himself still, then stepped back when it broke. "There. Now leave me in peace."

Tank seemed to search his face for something then left. The Seeker sighed as he continued on. How many times did he have to say 'no' for Overlord to take the hint?

He flicked his wings and headed back to City Center.

He worked making sure everything was ready until it was time for the ballet. He met up with Optimus near the stage.

Optimus was giving Cas a last-minute pep talk. "...You're going to do beautifully, I know it."

"Of course he will. He's our son," Starscream said, coming up to them.

"And he's practiced and worked hard." Optimus kissed Cas's forehelm and stood up.

Starscream kissed his helm as well. "Go on. Creator and I will be in the audience."

"Okay, Carrier." Cas hugged him and ran to where Pharma and the others were arranged and ready.

They found seats and waited for the ballet to begin.

Optimus and the rest applauded when they saw the grounders in their ribbons walk out onto the stage. Cas was with them, in the front. Pharma and the Seekers burst out from above the stage and dove down onto it as the music started.

Starscream intently recorded every moment, applauding when appropriate.

Cas maintained his position in the middle of the stage while the others moved around him. He was so cute.

He was dancing for all he was worth. For a moment Starscream wished Shockwave was there, just to see this, to see the sparklings he had taken in safe and happy.

Optimus was the first to stand up as the Seekers bowed and the lights dimmed.

He was applauding loudly, and soon everyone was on their pedes clapping and cheering.

Cas spotted them and made a rush for the edge of the stage. Starscream gasped and threw out a servo as he reached the edge and slipped, tripping over a wire. But instead of plummeting into the pit below, his thrusters sparked and he made a direct jump into their arms.

He and Optimus held their son in a moment of frozen surprise. Then- "You flew!" "Not very far, but you did it, baby!"

Cas gaped up at them with wide eyes as if he didn't understand how he'd gotten there. "I flew?"

"You did!" "How'd I do that?"

Starscream laughed and held him close to his cockpit. "Probably by instinct, but if you've started flying, that means you can drive too."

"I wanna learn! I wanna learn!" he squealed.

"We'll have our first driving lesson after the memorial." Optimus promised, running a servo down Cas's helm and kissing it.

"Okay!" Pharma came running. "I saw him go off the edge! Is he okay?" "He flew, Pharma!"

"He flew?!" Pharma stopped with a grin. "You did? Aww, you're growing up!"

"Tory says we're gonna start driving lessons!" "My goodness, flying and driving? You're such a big mech."

Cas purred happily and Starscream handed him back to Pharma. "We need to get backstage and get ready for the speeches. Pharma, thanks for taking care of him."

"Happy to. Come on, sweetspark, we're all going for ice cream."

While Pharma took the troop of sparklings off to have their energon ice, Starscream and Optimus met Magnus and Megatron backstage. Outside, the plaques were entirely lit up - each with the name of a fallen warrior.

"He was incredible up there," Megatron said. Ironhide and Sunstorm had agreed to watch the twins during the speeches for them.

"He was." Starscream's wings were flicking in pride. "And he flew off the stage after it was done - he's not going to be a sparkling much longer."

"He's growing up fast."

"He is." Starscream smiled to himself. "They all are."  
"Do you have any plans for afterwards?" Magnus asked. "When he's grown up?"

"We haven't talked about it." "I'm enjoying his sparklinghood while it lasts," Optimus said.

"Lucky both of you. We're praying for a quick end to it for ours. Or at least for them to sleep through the night." Megatron smiled.  
"Need your beauty rest, Megatron? Age finally catching up to you?" Starscream poked.  
"...When you finally have one, I am going to hold that comment over your helm, Starscream." Megatron replied.

"Strike a nerve?" he fired back.

"Gentlemechs, we have to give a speech in less than a klick." Optimus pointed out.

"Who's going first again?"

"I am." Optimus straightened his shoulders. "Then Megatron, you, and Magnus last. After that, Prowl and Jazz." He sighed. "Let's get it over with."

"They nodded, and Optimus stepped out to begin.

Under the plaques of the honored dead and the stares of the remaining Cybertronians, Starscream clutched his datapad, reviewing his speech in his helm.

He didn't really pay attention to what Optimus was saying. He scanned the crowd for Cas absently, spotting him off to the side with Pharma and the other sparkling dancers.

He'd told Optimus he wondered how many of the names were his... But it ocurred to him, suddenly, that he just didn't care. He'd done what he had to and as sad as it was, it had brought him here. To something he never would have had otherwise. He didn't know what that said about him.

Knowing how many were his wouldn't bring them back anyway.

He couldn't wait to hold Cas close and put all this behind him.

Soon he had to step up and speak. He collected his thoughts and began, wanting to get it over with.

He didn't relax until they were all safe at home away from it all.

Cas was dozing in Optimus' arms. "Well that was..." "Stressful," Starscream provided. "Yeah..."

Starscream looked down at his weaving. He half expected it to be a mess. "Let's not do that again for a while at least.

"Agreed. Lets put Cas to berth and then put ourselves to berth." "Sounds good to me."


	10. Flying and Driving Lessons

Neither rested well. They recharged a few moments and woke from the beginnings of shadowed nightmares, each facing different opponents in their sleep. Optimus saw wrath-filled, hate drowned optics in his recharge and opened his own to meet red-gold ones, filled with something softer and lined with clarified energon – making them sparkle.

"Wha-Starscream?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The Seeker asked, blinking back the energon.

"No, it's fine. What's wrong? ... Nightmares?"

"No." Starscream rolled onto his back and Optimus knew he was lying. "Just can't recharge."

The Prime hesitated then gently pulled him close. "It's okay. I've been having them really bad tonight too."

“What would dare haunt the mighty Optimus Prime’s recharge?” Starscream asked with a half-mocking, half-teasing lilt.

"I suspect a few that haunt your own." "... Most likely."

"Would you mind if I spoke of them?" Optimus asked when the silence lingered.

"Do you trust me with your fears?" Starscream responded.

"I do," he said without hesitation.

Starscream's wings vibrated. "...Then go ahead."

"...I fear a return to war, most of all. Sometimes, I see old faces on the battlefield. Sometimes I see Cas leading the charge." Optimus's chassis rumbled. "Sometimes I see you."

Starscream listened as the convoy poured out his fears.

Optimus stroked his neck. "Other times, they're simply bad memories."  
"...Bad memories about sums up mine." Starscream sighed.

"Those days are behind us, long behind us."

"I wake up sometimes and I have to be reminded they are." Starscream admitted. "I come online expecting to open my optics on my aerie - on all the friends I've lost, all the kin who fell... As if the epoch between then and now was a fever dream."

"I'm sorry. If I could bring them back-"

"Don't. Don't start that." Starscream's optics dimmed. "It doesn't mean anything. It just makes it worse."

Optimus nodded and gently stroked a wing, hoping to comfort him.

Starscream pushed the metal back into his servo and laid one of his own blue ones on Optimus's side, just barely above his grille.

They said nothing else, simply giving and drawing comfort in each other.

When Starscream's optics closed, Optimus thought he'd gone back to recharge. He didn't expect the press of warm lipplates to his own.

His own optics shot back open in shock.

Starscream withdrew when his frame tensed. "Sorry. I - Sorry."

Optimus quickly pulled him close and kissed him back. "You just surprised me."

Starscream tapped the ends of his digits on the Prime's armor and hummed, EM field sparking up to vibrant life.

The Prime smiled at him. "I've been trying to make my interest more obvious to you, Starscream."

"Yeah, well, you were subtle about it." Starscream muttered and buried his faceplates in the cables of Optimus's neck.

He chuckled. "Well I didn't want to come across too... eager I suppose."

"...It's been almost 10 vorns for me." Starscream dug his digits into Optimus's grille. "I don't care about eager."

Optimus kissed him again and pulled the Seeker on top of him.

Starscream went easily and his wings snapped up to their full length in the air. A line of red biolights embedded in the stripe were lit up and pulsing gently.

"Your wings are beautiful."

"They are." Starscream smirked. "...There are a lot of things I like about you as well." He channeled charge through the claws linked into Optimus's grille.

He purred as the convoy's large but gentle servos began properly exploring him.

Razor-sharp claws explored the Prime back. Starscream dipped them into seams and ran the charged tips across Optimus’s protoform.

Optimud gave a pleased growl.

Starscream purred back and Optimus's servos found one of the hinges on his wings.

They grew bolder in their touches.

Starscream purred when Optimus ran his digits along the bottom of his wing. "Sparks or interface?" He asked.

"Sparks." He wanted the intinimacy, the deeper Bond. He wanted, needed to know Optimus really wanted him too.

"Not a full bonding. Not right now." Optimus pulled him close and cracked his chassis, pulling aside layers of armor until his spark and the matrix glowed through the windows.

The Seeker nodded and opened his own chassis. He didn't need it to know what he wanted to know. When Optimus would ready the convoy would tell him. He knew that much.

Their sparks brushed at first, energy reaching out and latching onto the other, tendrils branching together. Emotions rushed over both of them.

Desire, uncertainty, affection, confidence all mingled until they almost couldn't remember what emotions went with which mech.

They merged into each other and it was almost a shock when they overloaded.

They lay there in a heap together, venting softly and lazily stroking each other until recharge claimed them before they could recover enough to speak. No more nightmares haunted their rest that night.

Cas woke in his own berth, cuddled up with Mystic and stretched out, fluttering his wings and revving his tires.

Lessons started today! He jumped out of his berth and hurried to his parents' room. They were sleeping cuddled up together. That was new, but it had to be a good new.

It did make it harder to try and wiggle between them for cuddles. As he tried to get into their arms, they began to shift and wake themselves.

He froze as they opened their optics. They stared at each other for a moment then looked at their son.

"Is it morning already?" Optimus found his voice first, pulling Cas in for a hug.

"Looks that way," Starscream murmured, stroking the sparkling's wings.

Cas curled into them. "Lessons start today!" He reminded them both.

They chuckled. "Yes they do, but we need to have breakfast first, baby."

"Okay. Breakfast now?" Cas snuggled into Optimus.

"All right, lets have breakfast."

They got up and made their energon cubes together. Optimus let his servo trail over Starscream's wings as he gave Cas his sparkling cube.

"So what lesson should be first, flying or driving?"

"Driving!" Cas chirped.

Starscream kissed his son' little helm. "You'll be the best driver."

"And I'll finally be able to beat Silverblade!" Cas agreed at once.

"You sure will. Finish your breakfast now."

"Yes, ReiRei."

Cas sucked down his cube and leapt up while his parents were still sipping.

He pulled out some toys to play with while they finished their breakfast.

His favorite was still the cuddly turbofox.

He sat and played with it and his ball while he waited.

Once they were done, Optimus took Cas outside and into the street in front of their home while Starscream wove on the porch.

Cas was bouncing excitedly around his Creator.

"All right, settle down a little." Optimus chuckled. "First, you need to transform."

"Okay, Tory!" He transformed into a little blue sports car.

"Now try to move forward. Spin your wheels slowly." Optimus instructed.

Cas began slowly spinning his wheels. He began to inch forward.

"Use your brakes to stop yourself." Optimus instructed when he began to gain a little speed.

It took him a few tries to figure out his brakes while transformed, but he soon stopped in front of the Prime.

"Good job." Optimus transformed. "Let's see if we can drive down the street and back."

"Okay, Tory!" "Stay right by Creator, Cas," Starscream said.

"Yes, ReiRei!" Cas lined up beside Optimus and gave his engine a playful rev.

The Prime chuckled and started down the street. Cas followed him as best he could.

Sometimes, his tires turned different directions and he ended up skidding to a stop while he tried to get his bearings.

"Take it slow, baby. You've got this."

Cas transformed into root mode and back to get himself set up again, then started towards Optimus once more.

He reached the Prime and skidded into his pede. "I got you, Tory!"

"You did!" Optimus snatched him up and cuddled him. "See if you can drive back to Carrier."

"Okay!" He put the sparkling down, and Cas transformed again. "Here I come, ReiRei!"

Starscream set down his weaving - Silverblade's sparkling blanket, almost done - and stepped down to the street level. "Come here!"

Cas revved his little engine and started eagerly towards his Carrier.

Starscream snatched up the little car as Cas transformed and hugged him. "My big mechling." He cooed to the child.

Optimus came over, smiling. "Good job, sweetling!"

"I drove, Creator!" Cas exclaimed, cheerfully waving as Optimus approached them.  
"Do you want to try flying now?"

"Please! Please! Please!" He fluttered his wings excitedly.

"All right." Starscream gently set him on the ground. "But it's not as easy as flying, baby. So we'll have to be careful."

"Yes, ReiRei." "Should we go to the backyard where there's softer grass?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, we should." Starscream agreed. "And we're probably not going to fly all the way today, baby. But we can start with some jumps and your thrusters."

He nodded eagerly. "Okay!" "He's just excited to start."

"He is." Starscream chuckled. "All right, come on baby."

He held up his arms to Starscream. "Wanna ride, ReiRei." The Seeker scooped him up and swung him onto his back.

Optimus tickled Cas's wings from behind.

Cas giggled. "Tory, no!" "No? No tickles?"

"No!" Cas climbed Starscream's back trying to get away.

"Awww, but that's no fun."

Cas pouted at him as he straddled Starscream's shoulder.

"Is Creator getting you?" Starscream crooned.

"Yes, I am." Optimus pecked Starscream on the audial.

"Well shame on you, picking on our baby," he scolded playfully.

"I'm so sorry." Optimus drooped his aerials. "Do you want hugs instead?" He asked Cas.

"No." "Well do you want, sweetspark?"

"Kisses!" Cas demanded with his arms up to Optimus.

"Oh of course."

Optimus hugged his son close and kissed his forehelm and nasal vent. "Enough kisses?

Cas was giggling as they came into the yard. "Uh-huh."

"Good." Optimus gave him another smooch and set him on the ground. "Listen to Carrier now."

"Yes, Tory."

Starscream gently lifted Cas beneath his arms. "We're going to work on hovering, okay? Try to turn on your thrusters slowly."

"Okay, ReiRei." The first try turned them on full almost immediately.

Fortunately, Starscream was prepared and gripped Cas carefully. "Okay, that's a good start. Try to turn them down, all right?"

The sparkling's faceplates became very, very focused.

Slowly, the thrusters turned down to a slight glow beneath his pedes.

"There you go. Just like that."

"Just hover." Starscream instructed, cooing to his son.

"Like this?"

"Just like that." Starscream cooed. "Now I'm going to lower my arms, okay, but I'll be right here."

Cas nodded, and he slowly lowered his arms.

The Seekerlet wobbled a bit, but stayed in the air.

"I did it, ReiRei! I did it!"

"Yes, you did!" Starscream cooed. "Try to land now."

"Um... okay..." "Just ease your thruster off slowly."

Cas turned his thrusters off more and began to slowly fall to the ground, landing beside Starscream's pedes.

"Good job, Cas<" Optimus praised.

"I did it!" Cas cheered a little.

"You sure did." He was scooped up and cuddled by his parents.

“Let’s try again. This time, try to lift yourself up and then hover.” Starscream instructed.  
Mystic came out and watched her mechling as Optimus pet her.

Cas raised himself shakily off the ground as his Carrier spotted him with his arms. "Good, you can do it."

"You're doing so good, baby," Optimus praised.

Optimus settled into a chair as he held Mystic close and watched them. Cas balanced carefully in the air as he raised himself on his thrusters. "Like this?"  
"Just like that!" Starscream cooed. "Now hover and land again."

He wobbled a bit as he hovered then landed.

"Good job!" Starscream praised, scooping him up. "Now do it again! And when you're hovering, try to transform."

"Okay, ReiRei, I'll try." It didn't go well.

Starscream caught Cas before he could shoot himself into their fence. "Cut your thrusters!"

He obeyed at once and transformed back to his root form.

"Okay. Let's try to make sure your thrusters are pointed down when you transform next time."

"... Can we be done for a bit, ReiRei?" "Sure, baby. Lets take a break."

Starscream carried Cas over to Optimus and set him in the Prime's lap. "Who wants a gel goodie with cold energon?"

"Me! Me!" His parents chuckled.

"I'll bring them out. We'll have a bit of a picnic." Starscream hummed.

Cas fell asleep after their picnic, curled up in the sun with Mystic.

Optimus stroked his back gently, looking down at him. He viewed all children in a similar light, but there was something special about holding Cas.

Starscream relaxed against his mate, watching their son sleep. "He's still such a sleepy thing," Optimus mused.

"He's still a Seekerlet, and Seekerlets are sleepy." Starscream smirked.

"I suppose so." Optimus vented. "But he's making me sleepy."

"Considering what kind of recharge debt you must be carrying, I'm not surprised." Starscream kissed his cheek.

"I say we join our son in napping."

"You know? I can't help but agree." Starscream stretched.

They stretched out and cuddled around their sleeping son, letting the warm sun soothe them into recharge as well.

Cas woke with his Carrier's warm arm around him and his Creator cradling both close. The sun was sinking.

He purred and chirped, rousing them. "Goodness, did we really sleep that long?"

Primus." Optimus stretched. "We must have really needed it."

Cas cuddled into him. "Play?"

"Play? All right. Let's take a drive around the block, then we can come back and play on your climbing set."

"Okay, Tory." Starscream put Mystic back inside.

Starscream took to the air to fly above them as Optimus drove with Cas around the block.

Coming home they played until dinner time, and Starscream knew he would have to go to the Materials Exchange tomorrow for a few things.

"I didn't get enough thread to finish Silverblade's blanket. I'll have to go to the exchange tomorrow." He told Optimus as he set their cubes out.  
"I'm stuck in meetings all day."  
"I can handle a simple shopping trip, don't worry." Starscream assured. "Though... If I were to make something for us, after I finish Sky and Thunder's sparkling blankets, would you have an opinion on colors?"

"I've always liked dark green, to be honest."

Starscream thought for a moment. "How about a teal? Something oceanic?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good." Starscream leaned in for a quick kiss. "Some of my fondest memories are flying over oceans." He admitted.

"They sound like incredible memories."

"I'll share some... tonight." Starscream smirked. "Cas? Bring Mystic and come in!"

"Coming, ReiRei!"

Optimus couldn't help but be intrigued by the idea as they ate their dinner and settled in for their evening's activities.

Cas was playing with his toys on the floor while Optimus had a movie playing. Starscream was building with Cas.

"How tall do you want to make the towers?" Starscream asked Cas as they built up the fort.

"Um... I don't know."

"Two blocks taller than the walls?" Starscream demonstrated. "Or four?"

Optimus smiled. "That

"That's a really good fort."

"Thank you." Cas chirped, sitting back to admire it. "Now we play attack?" He asked.

Starscream checked the time. "Quick attack, then it's bath time."

"Tory, will you play too?" Cas asked Optimus as he gathered up his ball.

"All right, but we have to play fast so you can have your bath."

"Okay!" Cas began his assault on the fort at once while Optimus stood up.

As the bricks were knocked over they were picked up and put away to save time.

When all of the blocks were back in their box, Cas burrowed into Optimus's arms. "Bubble bath?" He asked with bright optics.

"Yes you can have a bubble bath." "Yay!"

Optimus smiled and nuzzled his child as he got to his pedes. "We'll even make beards."

Cas nuzzled him back, purring.

It was a wonderful end to a peaceful and productive day. If only he didn't have to go back to work in the morning.


	11. Taken

He pushed himself up on a ship’s berth. It was a strange ship. What happened? Where…? He saw the Decepticon sigil on a door. Was it all a dream? The peace, his bonding, Cas, Optimus…

The door opened, and Overlord stepped in. Starscream was torn between relief and rage when he saw the tank was carrying a sleeping Cas.

"What the scrap did you do?!" Starscream stood up, holding his arms out insistently.

"I brought you where you truly belong." "You kidnapped us!" he shrilled as Cas was handed to him.

"I took away your self-recriminations and overthinking. You don't give a damn about Cybertron any more than I do. What the Pit did Cybertron do for us? You and I are survivors, explorers, and we want more from life. So I stopped you from having to make a choice that was going to make you unhappy either way."

"You... how DARE you?! Do you not understand the word 'no'?!"

"You know the answer to that and you've loved me for centuries." Overlord pointed out. "Tell me honestly you would have been happy there. Tell me you would have had no regrets. Tell me the stars didn't sing to you anymore. Tell me, and I'll take you both back."

Starscream looked him in the optics. "I WILL and AM happy there. The stars sing but not a song to lure me out to explore but to soothe me at night to sleep beside my mate. I have no regrets staying both on Cybertron and with Optimus. Take us back. Now."

Overlord grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. "...I don't believe you."

"Because you refuse to," Starscream said calmly. There was no lie.

"Because you're a liar. And you've always lied to yourself most of all."

"Overlord, take me back. Now. I told you we were over. You have gone too far this time."

Overlord glared at him. "No." He locked the door when he left the room.

Starscream swore angrily and stifled himself with effort as Cas began to stir.

How was he going to get out of this? How had Overlord grabbed them?

And Optimus... had Overlord harmed him in the process? "ReiRei?"

"Shh. Cas, Carrier needs to think."

Cas looked around and pressed into him, clearly distressed by his unknown surrounding. "Where's Tory?"

"I'm sure he's safe." Starscream tried his comm. It went nowhere, they were out of range. "And I'm going to keep you safe. I just have to think."

"Wanna go home." "I know, baby."

He wasn't a match for Overlord, not physically. And the pictures on the datapad he'd been given weren't promising in terms of rescue. He wished he'd left it in his drawer instead of giving it back. Optimus might have been able to find it and deduce what happened if he had.

He would have to play it smart and perhaps steal the ship later.

He sighed and cupped Cas close. ...He had to be able to find a way out.

"ReiRei?" "It's going to be all right, baby."

The room they were in had been stripped of all but a datapad, a few wires, and a rubber sparkling toy. Starscream stared at the objects, trying to make his processor think like an engineer.

He tucked Cas into his cockpit. It was a tight fit, but the sparkling didn't protest.

The rubber toy he ripped open and turned inside out over his servo. It would protect him from the make-shift taser he created out of the battery packs from the datapad and the wires. He would have one shot.

He steeled himself and waited. Overlord was sure to return soon with energon for them.

Tensing beside the door, he mentally prepared himself. He would taze Overlord, lock him in, find their position and, if they were close enough to Cybertron, book it for home.

He nearly jumped when it opened. Overlord stepped in, and the Seeker lunged.

Overlord reacted with rage and Starscream was forced to stab him in the optic.

Needless to say a taser to the optic and helm were extremely effective. The energon bleeding from his stabbed eye only conducted the electricity and added to it's potency.

His former lover's frame collapsed and Starscream covered his cockpit to shield Cas as he stepped over him.

He locked the door behind him and ran to the cockpit.

They weren't far from Cybertron. He could make the flight back independently if he had to.

It might even be safer if he did. He wouldn't be bringing Overlord back, and he was far more maneuverable than this ship.

It was the honorable thing to do. He stepped out the airlock and didn't look back.

He raced back for Cyberton, for home. "ReiRei," Cas whined, cramped in his cockpit still.

"We're going to be fine, Cas." Starscream assured him. "Just try to go to recharge. We'll be home soon."  
Ratchet was tending him as Ironhide and his team looked for clues.

"I got up to check on Mystic because she was crying." He told Ratchet as the medic tried to work on his optic. "And the next thing I know, I'm lying flat on the ground and Starscream and Cas are gone."

"We'll find them, but not if you don't hold still and let me work. Mystic is fine. Pharma's checked her over."

Mystic had been found inside a cage trap with a mild electrical current running through it. It had hurt her, but not injured her.

"My family is gone, Ratchet!"

“They can’t have been taken far. All ships are monitored. We will find them.”

"But who would take them?" "... Overlord..." Sunstorm said.

All heads turned to the golden Seeker. "...He's skilled enough and vicious enough to do it."

"He's also obsessed with Starscream. Even if Star told him 'no' Overlord wouldn't listen."

"Makes sense to me." Ratchet grunted.

"How do we find him?"

"If I know Starscream, he won't go lying down. He'll find a way to escape and contact us."

"True enough," Optimus agreed.

"Overlord knows exactly where he'll go, though. And if he's determined enough, he might try to come back."

"Then we'll be ready for him if he does."

Sunstorm nodded and touched his shoulder. "...It's going to be all right, Optimus."

"I hope so, Sunstorm. I just want them back." "I know."

"Do we have any idea where Overlord might take them?"

"No. I had no idea he was even still alive until he showed up."

Optimus suddenly let out a filthy burst of profanity.

There was a long, stunned silence when he finished.

".... Feel better?" Ratchet asked.

"Dammit, remember!" Optimus tapped his aerial with a finger. "It's a star cluster - seven together. What's the coordinates?" He strained his processor for more of the datapad Starscream had left on when he fell into recharge once.

Everyone just let him be and waited.

"Seven together?" Wheeljack pulled up a starchart. "...Do we know anything else?"  
"Two of the stars are a binary system. One of them is... Is on the verge of becoming either a nova or a black hole." Optimus struggled.

They scrambled to find it or as close to what the Prime was telling as they could get

"Okay, we got three possibilities." Wheeljack rubbed his chin. "What else do we know?"  
"That's all I remember." Optimus stated miserably.  
"Overlord went missing during a mission." Megatron spoke up. "He was lost in deep space and presumed dead."

"Only he's not dead and just as crazy as ever."

"My point is, if he found a secluded location to create a fortress, it would likely be in a similar area. May I see the three clusters?" Megatron stepped over to the console.

They let him up to look, and he studied them intently.

"That one." He pointed at one of them. "If he's taking Starscream anywhere, it's there."  
"Not to be 'that person' but why the frag should we trust you?" Prowl asked. "That's the most remote star cluster. If we get there, and it's a big, fat nothing, it's too far to even launch a signal back home."

"Which is exactly why Overlord would choose it, Prowl."

"I appreciate that, Wheeljack, but there are two other star clusters that match Optimus's description, and the only indication we have that it could be this third one is his word."

"Prowl, shut. Up," Optimus said suddenly, "We search there, end of disscussion."

"Very well." Prowl folded his arms.

"Gather a team, we leave in one klickcycle, if you're not there I'm leaving with you," Optimus ordered.

"Optimus, slow down a little." Wheeljack chased after him.

"Not happening, Wheeljack, that's my family he took!"

"Optimus." Wheeljack grabbed his arm and held on, almost pulled off his pedes. "Stop. You're not thinking - and I know this is bloody rich coming from me, but someone is going to get hurt if you rush into this."

"I can't sit here, Jack!"

"Optimus, I'm not asking you to." Wheeljack stated. "I'm asking you to let Ultra Magnus lead the team."

He sighed and deflated.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." Wheeljack sighed. "...On the other hand, I made these." He held up a sticky grenade. "They'll go straight through unutrium."

"I know you're right, I just..."

"I get it." Wheeljack shrugged. "You love them."

"More than anything."

"I won't spread it around." He flashed his headfins. "If something happened to Ratchet, I'd be right there with you. Go get 'em."

Optimus nodded, and preparations were on.

Megatron was there with Ultra Magnus in the hangar as the Autobots put together a fast, long-range warship.

"You're not going, Megatron, and I won't change my mind," Magnus was saying.

"This is my mistake." Megatron stated stubbornly. "Let me fix it."

"Megatron-" "I am going, and you are staying with the twins!" Magnus blinked owlishly.

Megatron huffed. "...Please."  
Ultra Magnus thought for a moment. "Come back in one piece."

"The only thing that's going to be in pieces is Overlord."

"Megatron, he'll have to be tried - "

The tank kissed him. "Yeah, that's if Starscrean left him in one piece, my love."

Optimus bit down on the angry exclamation he wanted to make as he approached them.

"Just... be careful." "I promise."

Megatron turned to Optimus. "Ready when you are."  
Optimus glanced at Magnus. "...Megatron, do you mind taking point for this mission?"

He looked surprised then nodded. "Sure, Optimus."

"Thank you." The Prime turned to the ship. "Ready then."

They were off soon after. Starscream pushed himself faster. He was tired but trying to at least get into comm range of Cybertron.

He should have commed from Overlord's ship, but escape had been the only thing on his processor when he leapt from it.

He kept going, he had no other choice. At least Cas had fallen back asleep.

He was afraid to broadcast a distress signal in case Overlord regained consciousness and chased them.

He just had to get closed. "How's the radar looking, Jazz?" Megatron asked.

"Clear so far, but from the timeline, Overlord has twelve klickcycles on us." Jazz commented.

"Keep scanning. Starscream may have gotten away or commandeered the ship."

"Got my eye on it." Jazz assured.

"Good." It was a waiting game now.

Starscream sensed the ship chasing him long before he saw it. Discretely, he kicked his engines up a notch. 8 hours to Cybertron.

Cas was waking up. He was hungry, cramped, and not inclined to sleep for THIS long. "Radar just picked up something."

"How big?" Optimus asked, looking over Jazz's shoulder.  
"Asteroid-sized, just about, but moving fast."

"Starscream! It has to be!"

"Interrcept it," Megatron ordered.

"Operation: Eavesdropping." Soundwave turned on the comm system and they all heard Cas making uncomfortable sparkling noises.

Starscream nearly came unglued when his comm pinged.

He almost wept when he saw who it was from. "Optimus?"

"Star. Thank Primus. We're moving to intercept you, love."

"Overlord's behind me somewhere." Starscream warned as he spotted the Autobot ship and made for it.

He raced aboard and embraced by the Prime.

Cas practically flung himself out of the too-small cockpit and Starscream rubbed his chest.

"Tory!"

"Cas!" Optimus scooped him into his arms and held him close. "Are you all right?"

"Tory, we were on a ship, and the mean tank was there, and ReiRei pushed me in his cockpit, and it was bad!" the little thing bawled.

"You're safe now." Optimus promised, holding him close. "And no mean tank is ever going to hurt you again."

The sparkling cuddled into him.

Starscream rubbed his back gently. "...We're home, little one."

"Incoming ship."

"It's him." Starscream pulled Cas close.

"Knock out his engines," Megatron ordered.

"Launching missile." Jazz was all business now.

"Why just his engine?" Starscream asked. "We're taking him back for trial," Megatron answered.

Starscream didn't look pleased, but didn't protest.

Cas pushed himself free and jumped into Optimus' arms again. He hadn't forgiven his Carrier yet for being stuffed in his cockpit.

Optimus soothed him. "We should get you out of the way."

Starscream watched as Overlord's ship was rendered useless by Jazz's shots and let his mate lead him away.

"Are you all right?" Optimus asked Starscream. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He's the one who got hurt."

"You got him? Good." Optimus kissed his forehelm.

"I got him just long enough it seems."

Optimus pressed their lipplates together. "It was perfect."

Starscream kissed him back and purred. "Yucky," Cas pouted.

"Oh, shush." Starscream cooed to him. "Cas should refuel."

"You both should," Optimus agreed.

"Let's get something then." Starscream let himself be led to an open cabin.

Overlord was taken away in restrains when they arrived back on Cybertron.

Optimus came up beside Starscream as they watched. "Any regrets?" He asked cautiously.

"Does thinking I should I have tased him longer count?"

"Maybe." Optimus smiled behind his mask.

Starscream smiled and leaned into him. "I don't have any, no."

Optimus pulled him further into his side. "Good."


End file.
